Duty and Desire
by AmandaBaker852
Summary: While in Minas Tirith to attend the coronation of Aragorn, Eomer signs a contract that will change the future of his life and his kingdom. Eomer/OC. AU. Part 1 of the Quills and Swords series.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:  
This is a disclaimer that Lord of the Rings belongs to JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson not myself. No copyright infringement is intended with this work.  
I would like to thank my beta reader lawsomeantics38 for making this story better.

Chapter One

Shortly after the midday meal there was a knock on the door of his office which distracted Eomer from where he stood and looked out onto the streets of Minas Tirith. Eothain, who now served him as the Captain of the King's Riders, answered the door and then handed Eomer a piece of paper. Eomer opened the paper to read:

Hail Eomer son of Eomund, Third Marshal of the Riddermark:

If you have leisure this day I would discuss some matters of state that would be benefit both Rohan and Dorwinion. Please provide an answer to my servant at your earliest opportunity.

Respectfully Wymond son of Herry, King of Dorwinion

Eomer placed the paper on his desk and looked at Eothain.

"Is there a problem Eomer?"

"No. But I have been invited to a meeting with King Wymond of Dorwinion. Do you know of him?"

"No, I do not. I have heard that the lands of Dorwinion are very fertile with abundant crops, gardens, and vineyards. Now that the war is over, mayhap King Wymond wishes to negotiate a trade deal with Rohan."

"I suspect that I will discover his intentions soon," Eomer said. He opened the door to find a servant dressed in grey and red livery.

"Follow me my lord," the young man said. As Eomer left the room Eothain walked behind him. It had taken some adjustment to having a personal guard both day and night, but Eomer knew that as he would soon be crowned the King of Rohan, it was necessary. The white stone of Minas Tirith gave the city a certain beauty, but the stone still felt cold to him compared to the wooden halls of Meduseld or the tents he had slept in while he was a Marshal.

'Though the city had other compensations,' mused Eomer. He had not cared overmuch for the formality of King Aragorn's coronation yesterday. The coronation feast that evening had been more to his liking, as there had been good food, good ale, and plenty of beautiful women to look at. He was not renowned for his dancing abilities and he was not overly familiar with the dances of Gondor. Nevertheless, Eomer had danced at least one song with his sister and every unattached noblewoman in the room between twenty and thirty years. The first had been for his own pleasure, while the second had been to appease his councillors who had made it clear after the war had been won that he was to seek a suitable wife with all due haste. It had been some time since Rohan had a Queen but as he had no heirs Eomer knew such a thing was necessary.

In his eyes the most captivating noblewomen at the feast last night had been Prince Faramir's cousin Lothiriel, the Princess of Dol Amroth. Eomer had found her to be light on her feet and courteous with her words. The fact that she was also quite beautiful had not gone unnoticed by him and several other noblemen in the room. But Princess Lothiriel was also eight years younger then himself and did not speak the language of the Mark or know the customs of the Eorlingas. So he was uncertain if she would consider him as a potential suitor. He wished to spend more time with Princess Lothiriel to be certain if she would make a good Queen of Rohan.

His thoughts were brought to a halt by the servant who stopped and knocked on a wooden door.

"Enter," came a voice from within. The servant opened the door. Eomer took a deep breath and then entered the room with Eothain. The King's Rider moved to the right side of the door while the servant stood on the left side of the door. Inside the room there were two chairs in front of a large wooden desk and another chair behind the desk. A woman in a hooded grey cloak sat in the right hand chair while another servant dressed in the same livery but with a sword by his side stood beside the fireplace behind the desk. A man with grey eyes and hair rose from the chair behind the desk. He walked closer to Eomer and then bowed.

"Hail, Lord Eomer. I am King Wymond. I am glad you came to see me so quickly after you received my missive. Please allow me to introduce you to my daughter Lady Frige, Princess of Dorwinion," he stated and gestured to the woman in the chair. She rose gracefully and turned to him, then removed the hood of her cloak.

"Hail, Lord Eomer," Princess Frige gravely intoned as she curtsied to him. As she did so Eomer took a moment to take in her appearance. She wore a blue dress under a grey cloak. A black veil covered her hair, neck, and face. Her garments appeared costly but they were not as ornate as King Wymond's tunic and cloak. The veil was made of sheer black lace which allowed him to see that Princess Frige had an oval face with a long nose, grey eyes, and a thick mouth. Her figure was full while her brown hair was loose and ended midway down her torso. Unlike many noblewomen, she wore no jewellery. Like most women of his acquaintance she was shorter then him as the top of her head came to the middle of his chest. Eomer was no expert in knowing the age of a woman. But while it was clear that Princess Frige was not in the first flush of youth, she was not a crone either. He bowed to her.

"Well met, Princess Frige," he stated.

"Please have a seat. Before we begin, can I get my servant to fetch either of you food or drink?" King Wymond stated. Eomer shook his head while Princess Frige said nothing. King Wymond nodded as they all sat down.

"Princess Frige, please read this scroll," King Wymond said as he reached into one of the drawers of the desk and drew out a long scroll. Princess Frige leaned forward and then took the scroll from him. She bent her head down and began to read slowly and methodically. Eomer tried to be patient but that was not a trait he was not known for. He was about to speak when she finished reading and set the scroll down on the desk.

"What think you of this contract?" King Wymond wondered.

"Tell me why I should sign it," she stated firmly as she looked at King Wymond. Eomer looked at her closely. Why was she defying her father and king? Given his frown her father clearly had the same question. He straightened then rested his hands on the desk.

"Allow me to speak plainly. With the death of your husband and your brother in the Battle of Dale, the task has fallen to me to decide what your fate shall be. I would not wish for you to be unhappy. But if you spent the rest of your life living with your sister by marriage and her husband then I know you would not be content and neither would your children. Neither would Princess Hilda or Elred for that matter. From what I have heard of Lord Eomer he is a noble and strong man who would protect and provide for you and your children. So you will sign this marriage contract to him. In return I will ensure Rohan is compensated handsomely," King Wymond insisted.

On hearing this, Eomer rose to his feet and leaned towards the other man.

"No man of honour would insist that a widow with children is given away to another man for the reason that she is a burden to them. What manner of man are you?" he angrily questioned. King Wymond did not appear to be intimated by his appearance or the tone of his voice as he looked at Eomer.

"Lord Eomer, there is more at stake here then the well-being of Princess Frige and her children. You threaten much with your intemperate words. You may not know that Dorwinion does not have any trade with Rohan at this time. I did establish a trade deal with Rohan early in my reign, but that ended when the caravans stopped coming to Edoras due to the roads being unsafe. As I recall, Theoden King would not answer my letters on that subject. But I am prepared to negotiate a new trade deal with Rohan if you sign this contract."

"You do not care for my daughter or her children but what of your own people? Do you wish them to go hungry this winter after the fields of the Riddermark have been burned by Dunlendings and orcs? Gondor will send you aid if you ask for it but you cannot be certain that their help will be enough to provide for all of your people. Dale would aid you if they could but they have been attacked by Easterlings and so do not have many goods to trade at this time. The same is true of Mirkwood and Erebor. Our fields were not affected by this war and thus we have food, small livestock, and other goods to spare. Would you inflict a famine on your people after they have already suffered a war because you have too much pride to accept aid? Is the pride of the Rohirrim that strong?"

"I am also aware that you have no heirs. Do you not want a son to pass on your lands and crown to after your passing? My daughter is twenty and eight years old so she is able to have more children. Her blood is also noble on both sides of her family so none of your subjects will object to her becoming your queen."

King Wymond finished speaking.

Eomer took two deep breaths before he slowly sat back down in the chair. He could not deny that the older man did speak some truth, reluctant though he was to acknowledge it.

"I will read your marriage contract. If I find the terms satisfactory, if you can prove to me that Lady Frige is a Princess, and if she agrees to wed, then I will sign the scroll," Eomer stated as he sat. King Wymond nodded then passed over the scroll to him. Eomer read the contract carefully. The goods that King Wymond was prepared to give to Rohan if he wed Princess Frige would aid a great deal in feeding the Eorlingas this coming winter and in days beyond that. Eomer had not yet considered what other realms might give to Rohan in aid but he knew the needs of the Mark were dire. The Eorlingas must come first, Eomer told himself. Was that not one of the chief duties of a king, to look after the welfare of his land and his people?

As the husband of Princess Frige, Eomer would be required to educate her three children. He would also provide all four of them with clothes, food, and shelter. If she was a Princess then she had been taught how to manage a large household. Eomer had no knowledge of such matters as he had left that task to Eowyn and the steward of Medusled. The marriage contract would be null and void if the marriage was not consummated or there were no male heirs within five years of the contract being signed. Eomer looked at Princess Frige briefly. She was not beautiful but she was not ugly either. Eomer had lain with women before but he had less experience in that matter then most of the Riders. Ever since he had become the Third Marshal at twenty and six years there had been no time for women. Finally Eomer read to the end of the contract and set it back on the desk.

"The terms of the contract are satisfactory King Wymond. But I do require proof that your daughter is indeed the Princess of Dorwinion. I also require her consent." Princess Frige looked at him then reached into her cloak. She drew out a diadem of silver and diamonds that twinkled in the light before she carefully set the jewellery down on the table.

"This piece of jewellery is known as the Diadem of Joy. It was crafted by the dwarves of Erebor and was given to me as a wedding gift by Cerdic, my late husband. Ask any of them to identify it. Given the losses of Erebor in the war I would return it to them so they could sell it to feed their people. But the pride of dwarves would not allow such a thing so it has remained in my possession." Princess Frige told him. He nodded.

"I know a dwarf who hails from Erebor. May I take this to him?"

"Aye. But return here as soon as you are able. I do have other business to attend to," King Wymond stated before Princess Frige could answer. Eomer nodded curtly to him then more courteously to Princess Frige before he carefully tucked the jewellery away in his tunic and left the room. Eothain and King Wymond's servant followed him down to the kitchens. He may find Gimli there. But whether or not he did Eomer wished for an ale after that conversation.

The cunning of King Wymond reminded him of Grima though he was not certain if the King of Dorwinion was quite as odious as that vile worm of a man had been. Eomer was aware that some kings were not as noble and honourable as others and that some had made terrible mistakes in judgement. But he had not been prepared for how calculating King Wymond had been. If his daughter had been younger and more attractive then Eomer suspected that he would have been on his guard, given how many parents, uncles, and aunts of young noblewomen he had encountered last night during the coronation feast. But a widow with children had roused his ire and later his sympathy. The fact that Princess Frige had lost both her husband and brother in battle was a serious misfortune. But now for her fate to be manipulated by her father and king unsettled him. He knew that she was far from the first woman to be used in such a manner by powerful men. Until now he had disregarded such incidents as something distasteful but nothing more. Eowyn had told him once that men had power and choice while women had neither. He had not gotten into a debate with her at the time as his mind had been focused on cleaning his armour after his latest patrol. But now he mentally agreed with her on that subject.

As he suspected, Eomer found Gimli eating at a small table in front of the kitchens. The dwarf raised a chicken leg in salute.

"Well met, Eomer. Come sit with me. Would you care for some ale? It is not as strong as the ale of Rohan but it is tolerable," he stated.

"That would be agreeable," replied Eomer. Gimli nodded and poured Eomer a glass, then he went back to eating his chicken. Eomer drank his ale and pondered how to ask Gimli to identify the jewellery without it being a matter of getting back to his sister or King Elessar.

"Unless I'm mistaken something is on your mind." Eomer nodded and set down his ale.

"It is indeed. But can I count on you to remain discreet? This business must be kept private fo the time being," Eomer insisted as he leaned somewhat closer to the dwarf. Gimli looked around him and then nodded. They were largely alone but not entirely. Eomer reached inside his tunic and removed the piece of jewellery that Princess Frige had given to him. Gimli's quiet gasp told him he recognized it as he gently took the diadem from Eomer's hands.

"Ah, the Diadem of Joy. This is a lovely piece and even lovelier was the lady who wore it on her wedding day, Princess Frige of Dorwinion. My second cousin crafted this and a fine piece of work it is too. The motif of grapes on a vine were used because they are found on the flag of Dorwinion. But how came you by this jewellery? Is Princess Frige in Gondor?"

"Indeed. But no more then that can I say. Thank you, and remember to remain silent about this matter," stated Eomer as he tucked the jewellery away into his tunic.

"Now if you will excuse me I have business to attend to. If my sister or anyone else asks after me then tell them I will be found at the evening meal but am not to be disturbed before them." Eomer concluded as he rose from the table. Gimli nodded then poured himself another mug of ale.

Eomer quickly left the room with Eothain and was soon escorted back to where he came by King Wymond's servant. The man knocked on the door then remained outside when Eomer entered the room. Eothain took up his places just inside the door once more. Eomer handed the diadem back to Princess Firge and sat down again. She put the jewellery inside her cloak.

"So are you satisfied that I am indeed Lady Frige, Princess of Dorwinion, Lord Eomer?" she asked.

"Aye, I am. I believe you understand why such measures are necessary," he stated. He would not be tricked into marriage to a woman that was not who she claimed to be, Eomer thought.

"Indeed. I will consent to this marriage," she responded.

"Are you certain? You do not know me," he replied. She looked at him a long moment.

"No, I do not. But I would not wish the people of the Riddermark to starve if there is something that can be done to prevent it. All of us have suffered enough in this recent war without having to face more hardship in days to come," Princess Frige stated firmly. Her concern for the fate of the Eorlingas was what swayed Eomer's decision.

"I agree, which is why I will sign this marriage contract," declared Eomer. He took up the scroll, quill, and ink pot that King Wymond moved in his direction. He signed his name and fixed his seal to the bottom. Princess Frige signed after him then handed the contract to King Wymond who signed his name and affixed his seal to the scroll. He rolled up the scroll and placed it into his tunic.

"Allow me to be the first to congratulate you on your betrothal. The wedding will be held in Rohan upon your return there. Once that is completed then I will negotiate further trade with Rohan," King Wymond stated. Eomer nodded.

"When will you expect me to travel to Rohan with you?" Princess Frige asked.

"I will leave Gondor a week hence to attend to affairs of state in Rohan. I will return to Minas Tirith in July for the funeral procession of Theoden King to Edoras. Once he is buried then we will be wed and formally crowned as the King and Queen of Rohan," Eomer replied.

"I see," Princess Frige stated.

"My daughter and I will accompany you back to Edoras in the funeral procession," King Wymond declared. Eomer nodded in agreement.

"Until we meet again King Wymond, Princess Frige," Eomer replied as he rose.

"Farewell Lord Eomer," Princess Frige stated. A moment later Eomer went out the door and hurried back to his room. He had just sat down behind his desk when Eothain cleared his throat.

"May I speak freely?"

"Of course you may. You are no longer the second in command of my eored but I still value your insight."

"I know the Riddermark is in dire straits at this time. We will need aid from many other kingdoms to see us through the winter and mayhap even in times after that. But you should not have sacrificed your own future to ensure that. Aye, you are king. But you also deserve just as much happiness at the next man or woman of Rohan." Eomer sighed.

"I appreciate your concern about my happiness. I could have requested aid from Gondor who would likely have given it freely. But I feel uneasy at asking for aid without being able to repay such a kindness at a later time. With a marriage contract no repayment will be required. There is also no denying that the Mark does need a heir to the throne. For that task I need to marry a noblewoman who can manage Meduseld and assist me with visitors," Eomer explained.

"You may be right about that. At least your bride is no blushing virgin so the marriage bed should provide satisfaction to you both." Eomer gave him a sharp glare when he heard that.

"I do not need to seek advice for anyone on that matter. Now if that is all I wish to be alone," Eomer stated. The King's Rider nodded and then left the room. Some time later there was a knock on the door and Eomer called for the individual to enter. It turned out to be his manservant who told him the evening meal would be ready shortly and wondered if he needed an escort. He told the young man to wait outside. After the door was closed, he used the chamber pot beside his bed. Eomer followed the manservant and Eothain to the guest dining hall.

"There you are Eomer. When Gimli said you were not to be disturbed I figured you were negotiating something important," Eowyn said as he sat down across from her.

"Indeed I was," Eomer stated. But he didn't elaborate further. She soon turned to Prince Faramir who sat beside her and began a conversation about the extensive gardens in Minas Tirith. Eomer did not follow the conversation as he had never been particularly interested in growing things unlike the Hobbits. He wondered how they were doing on their journey back to the Shire. The hobbits were short folk but no less good and brave for being so, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:  
From now on, I will update this story on Fridays rather than Sundays as weekends are looking busier lately. Thanks as always for reading and leaving feedback.

Chapter Two

After the midday meal on the morrow, Eomer quickly walked to the small office that had been set aside for him. Once there, he drafted a letter to the steward of Medusled about the funeral of Theoden King and his own coronation and marriage. He also wrote to the kings of Dale, Mirkwood, and Erebor as well as the Old Took, Prince Imrahil, and the Lord of Lossarnach concerning trade with Rohan. While the goods in his marriage contract would be sent on their way to Rohan shortly, Eomer knew that he needed more goods if the Eorlingas would be fed until the next harvest. The extent of the damage from the Battle of Dale had not been made known to him but he hoped that King Wymond had been mistaken that Dale and Erebor could aid him. Even some aid would be better than none. There had been no horses, sheep, or cattle mentioned in the contract with Dorwinion so he would need to replenish those herds from another kingdom. Thoughts of King Wymond made him realize how little he knew of Dorwinion or his betrothed. It was time he learned what he could about that kingdom, he decided.

Eomer asked directions to the library of Minas Tirith from a servant but was taken aback by their size once he arrived there. Edoras did not have anything like this other than a large room for official documents. As he examined several scrolls, Eomer leaned that the trading commodities most commonly grown in Dorwinion were wine, grain, fruits, vegetables, and small livestock. Now that he had seen a map of Dorwinion, Eomer doubted the realm had the land to raise large livestock. But trade was not all that Dorwinion had in common with other realms. The late husband of Princess Frige had not only been the Captain of the Guard in Dale, but he had also been the cousin of King Bard the Second. That meant Princess Frige had connections to Dale that he could use to his advantage, Eomer realized.

Eomer pressed a hand to his forehead. Not for the first time he wished that his cousin Theodred had not died as he had much more extensive knowledge of other kingdoms then he did. Eomer had never wanted to be king but would have been quite content to remain as the Third Marshal of the Riddermark for the rest of his days. Since that fate was not possible any longer, he would face the responsibly of being the king with determination and resolve just as he had viewed his duty as a Marshal. Eomer was so lost in thought that he neglected to realize he was no longer alone until he heard a throat being cleared. He looked up and saw his sister who stood beside Prince Faramir.

"May we talk to you privately Eomer?" she asked. He nodded and motioned for a servant to clear away the scrolls.

"Let us have this conversation in my office," he declared. He quickly left the library. Eowyn and Prince Faramir shared a look but swiftly followed him. Once they were inside the room, Eomer gestured for them to sit in the chairs that faced his desk and then took a seat behind the desk.

"How may I assist you?"

Prince Faramir placed a hand on the desk and then looked him in the eye.

"Lord Eomer, your sister and I have recently fallen in love. We wish to wed. But we both require your blessing before we do so," he stated.

Eomer took a moment to look at them both. Eowyn looked like herself again but there was also a serenity in her eyes that he had not seen in years. He did not know Prince Faramir, but Prince Imrahil had told him that he was an honourable man and one that would care for and look after his sister. His own happiness as King of Rohan was not guaranteed but Eomer wished to see his sister happy. That was all he had ever wanted for her. Eomer took a deep breath then nodded.

"I will allow you to wed Eowyn. Take care you treat her as she deserves, or I will ride to Gondor myself to ensure that you do so."

"You have my word that I will treat your sister as she deserves. I do not give my word lightly." Eomer nodded at that assurance.

"Thank you. Your blessing means a great deal to me," Eowyn replied.

"When will you be wed?" Eomer asked.

"Our marriage will be held a year hence at Minas Tirith."

"I shall return to Minas Tirith to see you wed. But I must depart six days hence to attend to affairs of state in Edoras."

"I will accompany you back to Rohan until my wedding. Will I see you at the evening meal?" Before he could answer a servant entered with a note that requested Eomer to attend to an emissary from Dale in his office.

"I hope my business will be done before then but if not then I will see you on the morrow. If you will pardon me." Eomer nodded to the happy couple in farewell then followed the servant of Dale to the office of the emissary. Once they had signed a trade contract, Eomer walked to his room. What kind of queen would Princess Frige be to the Eorlingas, he wondered. Only time would tell for certain. Eomer resolved that while Princess Frige and her children would have his protection and respect his heart would remain his own. That was something he did not intend to give away lightly.

The three days since the signing of his trade contract with Dale passed with negotiating other trade deals, seeing to the affairs of his men, correspondence, spending time with Eowyn, and attending some of the social events he was invited to. The social calendar of Gondor had been very busy since the coronation of King Elessar. While as the Third Marshal he would not have been invited to many events, as the King of Rohan it seemed that everyone in the city wished to speak to him. Some of the noblewomen Eomer had been introduced to had been very pleasant but he had not shown any of them any particular favour. Even the previous day at a birthday celebration for Prince Elphir, Princess Lothiriel's eldest brother, he had not singled her out for conversation. He had mainly talked with Prince Imrahil and King Elessar. That was why he was not entirely surprised to receive a letter from Prince Elphir which had asked for him to come to his office this morn.

After he had entered the office of Prince Elphir and closed the door Eomer had bowed to the Prince of Dol Amroth. The other man had bowed in return before they had both sat down.

"Well met, Prince Elphir. You wished to converse with me on this day?" Eomer got straight to the point.

"Aye. How fares Rohan?" Prince Elphir wondered.

"We are rebuilding slowly but I have hope for the future. How fares Dol Amroth?"

"There is much work to be done but matters are proceeding according to my father's plans."

"That is good to hear. But I do not think you invited me here to talk about the rebuilding of our lands."

"I did not. May I speak frankly?"

"Please do so." Eomer had grown up and rode with men who talked plainly and so he was used to doing so himself. Having to check his words and actions now that he was king had not come easily to him. He suspected that it never would.

"I wish to know if you and my sister Lothiriel are courting. Is there an understanding between you?"

"No, there is not."

"Then I believe it is is time for you to formally declare your intentions toward her or leave her free to court another. I care a great deal for my sister and so I wish her to find a man who can give her all that she deserves. But if you are not that man then she must not assume that you are free."

"To be frank I have never been completely free since becoming the heir to the throne of Rohan."

"Neither have I since I was born the heir to Dol Amroth. Will you do as I ask?"

"It will be done. Tell Princess Lothiriel to meet me in the gardens after the midday meal today." That setting should prove ideal for the conversation between the two of them that needed to happen.

"I will. Good day, Lord Eomer."

"Good day, Prince Elphir." He nodded once more to Prince Elphir then left the room. Eomer avoided the midday meal in the guest hall and instead eat in his rooms as he thought of what to say to her. He did not wish to offend Princess Lothiriel because he did like her company a great deal. Under other circumstances, he would wish to spend more time with her. But she should be free to find happiness with another man even if his own happiness with Princess Frige was far from certain.

"You wished to speak with me, Lord Eomer?" came the melodic voice of Princess Lothiriel as Eomer paced in the gardens sometime later. He looked at her and nodded. Then his eyes drifted to the young woman in a blue and white dress who trailed behind Princess Lothiriel.

"It is customary to have a chaperone for all unmarried women in Gondor when they are talking with an unmarried man so I brought along my personal maid. But I assure you that she will remain discreet. What did you wish to discuss with me?"

"I will soon be crowned a king but I am also a plain-spoken man so allow me to address you in that manner. You are a lovely woman and I have greatly enjoyed your company since we first met. It has been a pleasure to spend time with you. But you should know that I am not in a position to court you."

"So there is another lady you have bestowed your affections on? I did wonder if that was the case given that you have not paid me much attention of late."

"Aye, I have entered into a betrothal that will benefit the Eorlingas in days to come."

"Do I know the lady in question?"

"No, I do not believe you have met Princess Frige of Dorwinion."

"No, though I have heard of Dorwinion. Very well, since you wish to trade your future for the sake of trade goods who am I to prevent you?" she snapped. Without another word, Princess Lothiriel turned on her heel and quickly walked away from him. At the pace she walked, her maid could barely keep up with her. Eomer watched her until she was out of sight then turned his head to look over the city. Until the end of their conversation, she had not displayed much emotion. But it was clear she was displeased with the news of his betrothal. Eomer himself was not entirely pleased with the situation either. But he had sighed a contract and he would honour the terms of that document.

Eomer was not surprised to see the absence of Princess Lothiriel at the evening meal. Usually, she sat with her three brothers but tonight she was absent.

"Faramir, do you know what ails Princess Lothiriel? It is unlike her to be absent from the evening meal," wondered Eowyn. Eomer had noticed the two women had gotten along quite well since the coronation so he was not surprised that she would be the one to notice the young woman's absence.

"I do, but it is not my place to speak on such matters. The issue has been resolved." Prince Elphir said with a look to Eomer. Eomer nodded curtly to Prince Elphir, which Eowyn saw.

"What issue? Eomer, have you done something to upset her?" she questioned him. Under her gaze, that of all three of Princess Lothiriel's brothers, and Prince Faramir, Eomer decided the best option was a retreat. He pushed his food away from him and then swiftly walked away without a word from the table. Eomer was aware that Eowyn followed him but neither of them said anything until they were alone in his bedchamber.

"Eomer, what passed between yourself and Princess Lothiriel today?"

"I told Princess Lothiriel that I was not free to court her. She was disappointed to hear that."

"But you are free to court her. Why would you not be?"

"The day after King Elessar's coronation I sighed a marriage contract with Princess Frige of Dorwinion. We will be wed in Rohan after the funeral of Theoden King."

"Yet you know that is not the way of the House of Erol. We have always chosen for ourselves whom we would wed."

"Aye, and I have chosen to ensure that the Eorlingas will thrive now and in days to come. Dorwinion has food, small livestock, and other goods they are willing to give us in return for this marriage. More trade will follow after I am wed. I have also negotiated trade deals with other lands. The Eorlingas are proud people but I have no desire for them to be a starving one. In time there will also be born an heir to the throne of Rohan."

"But how can you wed when there is no love?"

"We do not all have that luxury."

"This arrangement is not what I would have wished for you. But I can only hope your sacrifice is appreciated by the Eorlingas. I will accept this arrangement if I get a chance to know your betrothed before your wedding."

"That is fair. I will ask her to the midday meal with us tomorrow. After such time we must depart for Rohan."

"I will see you both then," Eowyn replied, then she turned and left his room. Eomer sighed then sat down and wrote a letter to Princess Frige.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Frige took a deep breath before she entered the large hall where the guests of Gondor dined. So far during her stay in Minas Tirith, she had eaten all of her meals alone in her room. But she could not refuse an invitation from Eomer King to dine with him and his sister at the midday meal. As she walked, Frige recalled what she had heard of the White Lady and her deeds, which meant that she was somewhat nervous as she approached the table where Lord Eomer and his sister sat. She paused a few feet away from them and then cleared her throat. Lord Eomer and Lady Eowyn both turned to look at her. Frige curtsied to them both.

"Well met, Princess Eowyn. I am Princess Frige of Dorwinion," she said.

"There is no need to be so formal. You may call me Lady Eowyn. Please have a seat. To my recollection we were not introduced at King Elessar's coronation or the feast that evening," Lady Eowyn said as Frige took a seat across from her and beside Lord Eomer.

"While my father attended the coronation and feast, I spent the day attending to correspondence."

"I see. Do you have any training in how to handle a weapon?"

"Eowyn, not every woman has been trained to be a shield maiden like you were," protested Lord Eomer.

"I do not know how to wield any weapons. All of the women and children of Dale and Erebor spent the Battle of Dale locked inside Erebor. We wished our men farewell and then the battle began shortly after sunrise the next morn. After three days of fighting in Dale and in front of the gates of Erebor, our army retreated inside Erebor due to the superior numbers of the Easterlings. A raven from Erebor was sent to Minas Tirith for word of how the fight in Gondor fared. While we waited for news, the Easterlings kept Erebor under siege for a week both day and night. The news of the destruction of the One Ring roused our army to drive the Easterlings back to their own lands. The Battle of Dale was over by sunset on that day but for many there was no rejoicing. My apologies. You did not wish to hear such a grim tale I am certain," Frige recounted.

"How good of a rider are you?" asked Lord Eomer.

"I do not know how to ride astride."

"As Queen of Rohan you will have to learn how to do so. In the meantime, your current horse will suffice."

"Why do you wear a veil?" asked Lady Eowyn.

"It is the tradition of the women of Dorwinion to wear a black veil for three months after the funeral of a husband, child, or family member in order to show the proper respect for the deceased. But it is permitted to remove the veil for eating and sleeping." She pushed back the black lace veil from her face as a servant brought her food and drink.

"Tell me of your kin," Lady Eowyn changed the subject.

"After the death of my mother, my father wed again. My half sister, Hilda, is married to a rich winemaker by the name of Elred. They have no children. My aunt, Lady Jocosa, is married to Captain Oeric, who is one of the four men who command the army of Dorwinion. They have one son named Adelmar and two daughters named Eadgyd and Iseut. I also have an uncle Elis who is unmarried."

"What are your children like?" asked Lord Eomer.

"My eldest son, Aelfric, who is nine, likes to ride and use a sword just as much as he likes to read tales of great deeds. My daughter Isabel, is six, and is very happy to play by herself or with other children. My youngest son, Hamon, is three. He is very curious and likes to explore. Six months past, I found that he had gotten away from my maid, Ebba, and had snuck into the kitchens. She found him covered in salt because he had reached into the container thinking it was sugar and had spilled it all over the floor. Ebba had to give him a bath and he was not given any sweets for five days, neither of which he liked. But children must be taught some discipline. Though I would never beat a child as some parents might. What is the Riddermark like? I know some of your history but that is not the only important thing about a kingdom."

"Indeed it is not. Let me tell you of my home…," began Lady Eowyn, then began to describe where she had been born which was a city named Aldburg. She talked about her time in Medusled, the hall in Edoras where the royalty of Rohan lived. Frige listened attentively. She would soon be required to aid the steward of Medusled and so she wished to know all she could of how that household worked. By the time Lady Eowyn had finished talking, Lord Eomer had left the table and many others had gone from the room as well.

"If you have time before you depart I would appreciate if you can teach me some of the Rohirric language," Frige requested as she placed the veil over her face once more.

"I would be glad to when next we meet. Now I must depart for the Mark. Farewell." Frige nodded.

Almost before Frige was aware of it, a month had passed since the coronation of King Elessar. His marriage to Lady Arwen was that afternoon. To her surprise, she and her father had been invited to the event. Traditionally anyone who was in mourning did not attend public events but Wymond had insisted she attend in order not to insult the new King of Gondor.

As a Gondorian official married King Elessar and Lady Arwen, Frige looked at the couple or around the room but did not look her father who sat beside her. It was clear that the couple in front of her loved each other very much. She was glad that it appeared Gondor would prosper in days to come. After the ceremony there was to be a feast and dancing. While Frige suspected the happy couple would only stay for a portion of the evening, there was no doubt many who would stay late into the night. While she was not particularly in a celebratory mood the same could not be said of others, thought Frige as Wymond escorted her to their table that they shared with a man, a dwarf, and an elf she did not know. Frige arranged her brown dress around herself as she sat down. Wymond sat down beside her. He waved to a servant who requested which drinks they all wanted and then quickly left.

"I do not believe we have been formally introduced my lady. I am Legolas of Mirkwood, my companion beside me is Gimi, son of Gloin, and this is Prince Faramir of Ithilien," the elf said as he gestured to himself and then his companions.

"Well met. I am Princess Frige of Dorwinion and this is my father, King Wymond. Would you happen to be the Legolas who is the son of King Thranduil?" She could sense her father turn to look at the elf when he heard that.

"How know you of my father?" Frige held up a hand.

"I wish him no ill will I assure you. My brother by marriage, Elred, is the largest producer of red wine in Dorwinion. He oft boasts about having the King of the Mirkwood Elves as one of his most important customers. Having studied all the royal families of Middle Earth I knew that King Thranduil had a son named Legolas." He nodded.

"Do you speak Sindarin my lady?" wondered Prince Faramir.

"I was taught how to as a child but I have not spoken it since," Frige told him.

No more was said for some time as two servants arrived at their table with their drinks and the first course of the meal. Frige was glad the food and drink was served at the same time as the speeches were spoken. Finally the time for the dancing came around. The first dance saw the King and Queen of Gondor alone on the dance floor, both of whom proved to be very light on their feet. The second dance started and other couples moved to the floor. Soon after the third dance started she sensed Prince Faramir turn to her.

"Princess Frige, may I have this next dance?" asked Prince Faramir.

"If you wish, Prince Faramir." she stated and the two of them walked toward the dance floor.

"I understand you will be leaving for Rohan soon."

"So you have heard of my betrothal?"

"Yes, Lady Eowyn told me. I wish you both happiness in your upcoming marriage."

"I had a word with my uncle Prince Imrahil about what he knew of your kin. He told me that your father wished you to marry my cousin Amrothos when he turned eighteen but that your first meeting did not go well. Did he really call you a princess with neither brains nor beauty and that he would sooner marry a serving wench then yourself?"

"Aye. That remark caused my brother Bada to strike him in the face. Thus Prince Imrahil banned my kin for life from Dol Amroth. Given that I was sixteen at the time and your cousin was thirteen I had hoped that regrettable incident could be excused to our youth. No one of that age wishes to think of being wed to a stranger," Frige replied as the dance ended. He nodded.

"Thank you for the dance," Frige concluded as they walked back to their table.

"It was my pleasure," he replied.

"If you'll pardon me I wish to get some fresh air in the gardens," Frige told him as she gestured toward a door that opened onto gardens. He nodded.

Once she entered the gardens, Frige noticed that they were well lit with torches. She had always liked gardens and so she found herself admiring the many different flowers and shrubs that were planted. 'Mayhap she would have a garden planted on the grounds of Medusled,' she thought.

She stopped for a moment to look out at the city. In the starlight, the white stone of Minas Tirith looked quite compelling. The city was different then the red brick buildings and grey cobblestone streets of Brilthen, her birthplace. It was also different from the colourful buildings of Dale where she had lived since her marriage. Could she be content to live in a sea of grass where the people were farmers rather then a city of merchants as Dale was?

She had wed at the age of eighteen so she never had any official responsibilities to Dorwinion as her brother had. How much would that soon change? Would Lord Eomer allow her to assist him in his rule as king, or would he believe that she should only think of household tasks, taking care of her children, and giving him a heir? Even if she would never voice such a thought, Frige could not deny that she found her betrothed handsome. Was thinking such a thing a disservice to Cerdic? 'Your husband is dead,' she reminded herself. 'It is time you began a new chapter in your life.' But a large part of her did not want to entirely let go of the memories of a life with a man she had dearly loved.

As Frige could not find any answers to her thoughts, she decided to return to the feast. Frige had just sat back down when she became aware of someone who stood nearby. She turned her head to look. When she saw King Elessar, Frige swiftly rose and curtsied deeply.

"I do not believe we have been formally introduced, my lady. What is your name?" he asked.

"I am Lady Frige, Princess of Dorwinion, King Elessar," she nervously stated.

"Then I have found the right person. Would you do me the honour of dancing with me?"

"Aye," she hastily agreed. It was not until they were moving together on the dance floor that she wondered to herself why he had asked her to dance. That question must have been clear to him as he gave her an intent look.

"While Lord Eomer danced with many noblewomen at my coronation feast, I suspect that was due to the need for him to find a woman who could become the next Queen of Rohan. Perhaps he has found her in you?" She did not feel it would be wise to lie to him.

"Aye, Lord Eomer and I are betrothed. The trade goods that come with our marriage contract will ensure that the people of Rohan will survive until the next harvest and beyond. Our marriage should also ensure that there is an heir to the throne of Rohan in time."

"You had no other motives then those?" Her lips thinned slightly.

"To be frank I had hoped for a better life for my children then aging in my half-sister's household. We barely tolerate each other and I know my brother by marriage has thus far seen our presence at his estate as a burden on his own resources. Dale has lost its appeal after my husband's death and I am reminded of my brother's death in Dorwinion. I would be pleased to start anew elsewhere where I could be useful."

"Peace offers opportunities that may turn out for the good. Aid your husband and your reign of the Riddermark together will be blessed." She wasn't quite sure how to reply to that so she remained silent.

"Thank you for the dance, my lady," he declared when the song was over.

"It was my pleasure, Your Grace," she replied then made her own way back to her table as he headed back to his wife. She sat back down and slowly drank the rest of her wine. When that cup was finished she did not have any more wine but rather water. Dorwinion wine was potent and she had no desire to overindulge. It appeared that Gimli had stopped drinking wine as well as he was currently engaged in a spirited conversation with Legolas.

It was not long afterwards that the King and Queen of Gondor rose to thank their guests and then left the hall. No one called out any bawdy comments or whistled. If this marriage had happened in Dorwinion, then the whistles would have been mandatory no matter the status of the couple. She still remembered her brother whistling at her and Cerdic after their wedding feast in Dale. Frige tried not to sigh. Wine always made her more reflective and oft those thoughts were not ones that she cared to have. It seemed only minutes later that Frige wished a good night to everyone at the table. She allowed her father to escort her back to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was now late July which meant Lord Eomer and his men along with Lady Eowyn had returned to Minas Tirith for the funeral procession of Theoden King to Edoras. With the size of the group and the number of carts, Frige suspected the journey would take at least six days. Frige would be riding with her maid, Ebba, and her father, Wymond. She stood outside the stables and waited for her horse to be saddled by one of her guards. While Frige enjoyed riding, she had never been taught how to care for a horse. She had left that task to servants. Soon one of her guards approached with her horse, a bay mare named Cloud. Ebba rode on an chestnut gelding.

While Frige knew the women of Rohan rode astride, it was considered unladylike in Dorwinion to do so. Instead she and Ebba would be riding sidesaddle to Edoras. For the sake of modesty and comfort Frige wore brown male leggings underneath her black riding skirt. The black skirt matched her black tunic. She wore a brown cloak over the tunic and black riding gloves. Frige and Ebba both mounted their horses and then their two guards did likewise. One of her guards rode in front of Frige and one rode behind her. Frige joined the rest of the funeral procession behind Prince Legolas and his companions while Ebba choose to ride in front of the carts near the back of the procession. She could not see where her father Wymond had chosen to ride but she was certain it was as far away as possible from Prince Imrahil and his guards. Frige would have to make sure to avoid him as well until he left for Gondor. Eomer King rode at the front of the group between two of his guards. Once the entire group had all made their way onto the plains in front of Minas Tirith, Lord Eomer turned his horse around to face them all. He waited several moments for silence to fall on the group.

"My friends, thank you all for escorting the body of Theoden King back to Edoras. Princess Frige, ride to me," Lord Eomer declared. Frige blinked but she did move her horse until she was alongside Lord Eomer. Once she turned Cloud to face the group and then stopped beside Lord Eomer, he continued speaking.

"To those who have not met her, please allow me to introduce Lady Frige, Princess of Dorwinion and the future Queen of Rohan." A moment later Lord Eomer whistled.

"Freya!" he called. A large palomino horse trotted up to Lord Eomer and stopped a short distance away from him. She was a splendid horse, Frige admitted as she looked at the mare.

"I present Freya to you. May she always bear you swiftly and safely in your travels. Do you accept this bride price?"

"Aye. Thank you. Freya is a kingly gift indeed." She pulled out a small horn from her saddlebag.

"Now it is time for me to present you with the portion of my dowry that belongs to your house," she declared. Frige blew once on the horn which made a long and loud sound that carried over the ground. In the distance she could hear the sound of pounding hooves as two massive cattle, one a bull and another a cow, quickly ran towards her and Lord Eomer. Their handler, a tall and strong man who rode a roan stallion, brought up the rear. The cattle stopped in front of Frige and snorted as they tossed their heads. Their colossal horns and white hides gleamed in the sunlight.

"I believed the Kine of Araw to be a beast of legend," declared Lord Eomer as he looked at his personal dowry.

"In the year 1630 of the Third Age, the Blue Wizards found a small herd of the Kine of Araw on the banks of the Sea of Rhun. Many had been wounded by hunters. The two wizards nursed them back to health and presented the herd as a gift to forge an alliance with the King of Rhovanion. These cattle are descended from that original herd. The Kine of Araw do not plough fields and they will not accept a bridle or rider. They will only graze on grass themselves rather then any feed given to them. But they will respond to this horn and their handler. With our betrothal these two creatures are now the property of the House of Erol," Frige explained.

"Such a splendid dowry was not on our marriage contract, my lady."

"In Dorwinion, the contents of the dowry are left to the discretion of the bride rather then her father," Frige told him as she placed the horn back in her saddlebag.

"I see. Thank you. Now the day draws on and we must away to Edoras," he declared. A moment later Lord Eomer turned his horse and began to lead the funeral procession away from Minas Tirith. With a whistle from their handler, the Kine of Araw easily kept pace with the procession. Frige did not ride alongside her future husband. Why would she do so when they had little to talk about, she wondered.

"Greetings, Princess Frige. May I ride alongside you?" came the voice of a very short man that interrupted her thoughts about her betrothed. No, this was not a man, Frige realized, he was one of the four hobbits that she heard had been at the coronation of King Elessar. She waved her guards aside with a nod. They moved to a formation of one riding in front of her and one behind her while the hobbit moved his grey pony alongside her horse.

"If you wish. I have not been introduced to you sir…," she wondered.

"My name is Meriadoc Brandybuck but call me Merry. I served as an Esquire of Rohan under Theoden King so I now ride as an escort to Edoras. So you hail from Dorwinion. Can you describe that land?" Merry said. Frige smiled slightly then began to talk of her former home with the hobbit. The procession made good time by not stopping for lunch but rather eating in the saddle instead. Lord Eomer did not stop them until the sun was low in the sky and they came to a large clearing that was ringed with trees.

"Halt. We stay here for the night," Lord Eomer called out then dismounted.

The procession stopped and then the camp of tents were set up. Frige wished Merry a good evening and thanked him for riding alongside her. He nodded then moved away. Soon there was a fire going, the horses were tethered, and food was cooking for all of them. While she waited for the food to be ready Frige walked over to stand beside Ebba.

"Greetings, Ebba. How are you faring thus far?" she asked her maid. The older woman turned.

"Good evening, my lady. I must say I am somewhat sore as I am not used to so much riding," Ebba said.

"I feel the same way."

"May I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why did you ask me to live in Rohan with you? The servants of Meduseld know much more about the customs of Rohan than myself." Ebba replied.

"I am certain of that. But over the years you have become more than my servant," Frige admitted quietly.

"It is good of you to say so my lady. If I may be so bold, I am very fond of you too," Ebba replied. Ebba had entered service as Frige's maid after her mother died in her childbed and had remained her maid in Dale. 'It would be pleasant to have someone who knew her so well in Rohan', Frige thought.

"If you will excuse me I will go and see if I can get the two of us some food. It should not take this long to cook soup," Ebba declared. Frige nodded then looked around the camp. Many of the men sat on the ground or stood together in groups. Ebba was soon back with the soup which was filling but bland. Once they had finished eating, Frige looked around for her tent.

"Might I have a private word, Princess Frige?" came the voice of Gandalf the White. She had no idea what the wizard wanted with her but she followed him a short distance away from the camp. Only one of her guards followed them. Once the three of them were alone she turned to face the wizard.

"How may I assist you, Gandalf the White?" Frige wondered.

"What further news of the Blue Wizards do you possess?"

"It is said that after gifting the Kine of Araw to the King of Rhovanion, the Blue Wizards traveled further into the East. To my knowledge, nothing further is known about them in Dorwinion history. If the Easterlings have news of the Blue Wizards, you may not find it in on a scroll. While the Wainriders maintain written records, the other clans of the East preserve their history in songs and tales."

Gandalf nodded.

"I suspected as much. Sauron is defeated but there still remain orcs and Easterlings who would do harm to the people of the West. Eomer King will stand with King Elessar in the fight to come against such evil. But take care that your husband does not perish before his time or the future of Rohan may fall."

"Are you saying that the future of Rohan depends on whether I have a son to rule that realm?"

"I cannot see all and my time here is nearly past. Let go of your past when your future calls to you," he concluded. Before she could reply to that he walked away.

"Who can understand the speech of wizards?" Frige muttered to herself. Her guard who had been standing nearby shook his head as if he was also baffled at what Gandalf the White had said. Frige followed her guard back to her tent. Ebba soon joined her inside the tent. The two women swiftly got dressed for bed and then were under the covers of their bedrolls. She was unused to sleeping on hard ground and so Frige had a restless sleep.

It was still dark outside when Frige sat up with a yawn. She was tired but she doubted she would be getting much more sleep, so she quietly rose and dressed in the dark. She was about to leave the tent when she realized it was still night and so would likely be cold. Frige opened her saddlebag and removed her favourite cloak. The cloak was a dark grey colour with a motif of red grapes on a vine embroidered on the back. The inside was lined with rabbit fur and the clasp was white. She carefully crept out of her tent and stepped over her guard who slept just outside her tent. The night was clear and crisp and she could see that the fire was still going. Frige walked over the fire and sat down then raised the hood of her cloak to keep her head warm. She stretched out her hands over the warmth of the fire and let her thoughts drift. It was only hours later as the camp began to come to life that Frige rose from where she sat in front of the fire. Frige walked to Cloud and stroked her neck.

"I will still ride you from time to time and I am certain that you will be taken good care of in Rohan. Do not think that because I have been given a new horse that I will forget about you, old friend," she told the horse. Cloud neighed and Frige smiled.

"Have you ridden her long, Princess Frige?" came the voice of Lord Eomer behind her. She hastily turned around.

"Greetings, my lord. I have ridden Cloud since my father presented me to her as a wedding gift to Cerdic ten years ago. Thank you for allowing me to continue to ride her."

"There are no thanks necessary. I am loathe to separate a horse and rider. Our horses are more then just property; they are friends," Lord Eomer replied as he walked closer to her.

"I happen to agree." He nodded.

"Since we are to be wed I would prefer if you call me simply Eomer when we are alone. Please save the titles only for when we are with others," he requested as he stroked the nose of Cloud.

"If you wish. In return please only call me queen or my lady when we are among others. Otherwise Frige will suffice. It has been a pleasure talking with you but I must find my guards."

"As must I. Until we talk again," he said.

With a final nod to her, he turned and walked away. Frige stoked the neck of Cloud one final time and then turned to find Ebba. She caught the eye of her maid and then changed into a lighter cloak and donned her riding gloves. Shortly afterwards the procession was on their way again. Frige had not been riding long when she heard a horse behind her. She turned her head to see Lady Eowyn on a lovely grey mare. Frige waved her guards aside with a nod. Lady Eowyn came to ride alongside her with her guards in front and behind her.

"Well met, Lady Eowyn," greeted Frige.

"Good morrow, Princess Frige. How do you ride atop one of those sidesaddles? Is it not uncomfortable?"

"I have been riding since the age of five in a sidesaddle so I have become used to them. But as the future Queen of Rohan I will now become used to the saddle of men, as the people of Dorwinion call it."

"It is considered unladylike in Gondor to ride astride though thankfully my betrothed has no objections to me doing so. But mayhap I should learn how to do so if only so I do not shock the noblewomen of Gondor."

"You have likely already done so given your deeds during the Battle of Pelennor Fields."

"Aye, I would expect so. But I could not stand by and allow only the men to fight for that which they loved when I was a shield maiden of Rohan."

"I admire that you had the courage and skill to do so. Many men consider women weak because they do not know how to wield a sword or bow. But the lives of many women require no less hard work and determination then that of men."

"I agree. So how fast can you go on your mare?"

"With this saddle I cannot go faster then a canter without losing control of Cloud. This saddle is not meant for fast speeds. For a lady to gallop on a horse in Dorwinion is considered even more dangerous and reckless then neglecting to forget to thank the cook after a feast." Eowyn nodded and then began to ask about more customs of Dorwinion.

Before Frige realized it, Lord Eomer called for a halt again. As she looked at the sky, Frige realized it was now dusk again. She bid farewell to Lady Eowyn, eat her dinner in silence, and then went to sleep. Four days later, the procession reached Edoras. Once the gates had been opened Frige looked around in interest as she rode though the city. The people looked worn and so did many of the wooden buildings. Meduseld was a large wooden hall with elaborate carvings and a straw roof. Lord Eomer stopped the procession before the steps of Meduseld then turned his horse around to face them all.

"Welcome to Edoras. The steward of Medusled will see to you all," he stated.

Lord Eomer dismounted and quickly headed for the stables with his horse. Frige dismounted and handed Cloud over to the care of a servant after she had removed the saddlebags. She was shown to her room which consisted of a single bed with linen and fur blankets, a fireplace along the wall, and a wardrobe. There was a chamber pot under the bed. Ebba had been led elsewhere so Frige unpacked her saddlebags and one chest herself. Her other possessions from Dorwinion would arrive with her children and Hilda shortly before the wedding.

After she had unpacked, Frige washed in a bath and changed into a dress for the evening meal. She was seated beside Lord Eomer at the table but did not acknowledge him other then a nod in his direction. Once the meal was served a short time later Frige turned to Gimli who sat on her other side and asked him what metals and gems were mined in Erebor. That conversation with the dwarf lasted throughout the meal. Once the meal was done, no one prevented Frige from leaving the hall though one of her guards did follow her. Instead of retiring to her room, Frige walked outside Meduseld and watched the sunset over the White Mountains in silence. Once the sun had set she turned and went to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:  
This will be the last chapter I post before the holidays. I will resume posting again in January. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

Chapter Five

The day before he was to wed, Eomer stood with Frige on the steps on Medusled. They were there to welcome her children and her sister by marriage. As the group entered Edoras, Eomer noted they were accompanied by four guards and five carts. Once they stopped in front of him, the youngest child was the first off his horse, which he sat on in front of his brother.

"Mama," he cried and ran to her arms. Frige crouched down and embraced him. Two older children and a willowy woman with black hair followed at a slower pace.

"Well met. You must be Lord Eomer. I am Hilda, this is Aelfric, Isabel, and Hamon," the woman said.

"Well met, Princess Hilda," Eomer greeted her. Princess Hilda had the grey eyes of her father but otherwise appeared quite different from Frige, he thought. Frige's children all had her brown hair. While Aelfric and Isabel had grey eyes, Hamon had brown ones, Eomer noted as Frige's youngest son stepped away and her daughter approached her.

"There is no need to address me by my title. We will be kin soon enough and I would like to get to know you well. To that end, would you do me the honour of escorting me to my room?" asked Hilda. Eomer was wary at how close she stood to him. It was not proper for a married woman to stand this close, he thought as her gaze swept over him from head to toe. He almost felt as if he was a stallion being appraised for stud purposes.

"Hilda, Lord Eomer has many demands on his time. I will escort you to your room," insisted Frige as she turned from greeting her eldest son.

"But-,"

"I insist. Until later, my lord," Frige said and guided her sister by marriage into the hall. Eomer wondered if he was meant to show her children to their rooms. A moment later, Frige's maid appeared and did just that. Eomer turned and went inside. Frige had been correct that he had a meeting shortly, so he headed to his study.

The next evening, Eomer looked over the crowd at his wedding feast. War was the province of men but a wedding was the province of women, he thought. He had never cared overmuch for decorations though he had to admit the hall looked very well and the guests seemed content with the food and drink, particularly the Dorwinion wine that Hilda had brought. He looked to his right where Frige sat. Eomer had to admit her grey and green dress, elaborate hairstyle, silver jewelry, and white veil made her look very regal. He was not a man given to flowery compliments so he would not say anything else of her appearance. That was not expected of him in any case. Eomer was glad that he had not had to wear his crown today. The coronation of himself and Frige would happen next morn.

After the coronation Eomer wished to take Frige on a ride to show her the Riddermark. Of course, he would be required to take at least two of the King's Riders to accompany them but it would be the closest he could come to being alone with Frige. He had not much opportunity to be alone with her thus far. The funeral of Theoden King had occurred two days after they had arrived in Edoras. After that time Eomer had a large volume of correspondence and meetings which kept him very busy. The steward had told him that Frige had been kept busy learning the duties of Meduseld, taking lessons on how to ride Freya astride, and receiving lessons on Rohirric and the laws of the Riddermark. Out of deference to his guests and to her, their wedding earlier that day had been conducted in Westron. Eomer had insisted the coronation itself would be in Rohirric as it had been from days of old. Frige had conceded to that.

"My lady, you should retire to our bedchamber now. I will join you shortly," he stated quietly.

Frige set down her cup and nodded. He knew her maid would prepare her for what was to come. Eomer knew he could not replace her first husband but he also knew she would compare him to a man she had loved. After he finished his mug of ale which he swallowed slowly, Eomer made his way to their bedchamber and then closed the door. He was glad to see that a large fire was burning in the heath. Frige sat on the bed with her hair down. She was dressed in a white lace and silk shift that revealed more of her figure then it concealed.

"May I speak frankly, Eomer?" Frige questioned.

"If you wish," he told her as he removed his shoes and cloak.

"I will share your bed until I conceive then I wish to sleep alone until the child is born. If the child is a girl then I will share your bed again until a second child is conceived. But if our first child is a boy then I see no need to share your bed after I have given birth. Can you agree to such an arrangement?" His heart sank.

"Am I so repugnant to you that you can only think of sharing my bed for the purpose of conceiving an heir?"

"You are quite handsome, but I am not in love with you and neither are you with me. I will lay with you as your wife willingly but I will not forget my late husband." Given the expression on her face and her tone of voice, his wife spoke true which he appreciated.

"I would not ask you to forget Cerdic. Very well, I will agree to your terms. Now shall we…," he gestured to the bed.

She nodded then stood and turned her back to him. He gently moved her hair over her shoulders. Eomer began to undo the buttons on the back of her shift. Once he had done so Frige pulled the shift down to the floor and then stepped away from the garment. A moment later she turned to face him. Eomer took a moment to appraise her nude body.

"I am no beauty but yet I hope you do not find me ugly."

"I prefer women with a fuller figure to women who look as if they will be blown over by a strong wind."

She smiled slightly then rested her hands on his tunic. He assisted her in removing all of his clothes. Eomer took her hand and guided Frige to lay on their bed. He focused on her own pleasure at first and did not attend to his own arousal until she pulled him tightly against her. They quickly fell into a rhythm as they moved together. Afterwards Eomer pulled her close to his side. Ensuring the House of Erol would endure would not be a burdensome duty for either of them, Eomer thought in satisfaction as he fell asleep.

The next morn Eomer awoke to a knock on the door which turned out to be Frige's maid, Ebba, who said she had to get ready for the coronation. His manservant stood beside her.

"Enter, both of you," Frige told them.

Eomer changed into an embroidered red velvet tunic and thick trousers under a heavy green cloak, his sword, and thick boots. Eomer turned to his wife and noticed that she now wore a red dress under a green cloak with white shoes. He offered his arm to her which she took as he escorted her to the hall. Once they had entered the hall all of the guests stood. They began to walk to the front of the hall when the music from the flute and viol sounded. They both knelt on cushions that had been provided and then the coronation began.

When he finally escorted Frige out of the hall, Eomer breathed a sigh of relief after they had reached their bedchamber. He carefully set his gold crown aside and then turned to her. Frige held out her own silver crown to him which he set beside his own.

"We should change into riding clothes," he said.

"Very well," she replied. They both redressed in silence. When he was done, Eomer turned to look at Frige.

"How many guards will we have to bring with us today on our ride?" she asked.

"Two men will suffice. Our bodyguards are known as the King's Riders. They will also bring some food and drink with us as I do not intend to return to Edoras until after the sunset," Eomer told her. She nodded. Before he could say more there was a knock on their door which turned out to be two of the King's Riders. Eomer had kept his sword as he was so used to riding with it. He had learned long ago to never trust his defense entirely to other men who could be overwhelmed.

Once they got to the stables his horse Firefoot neighed when he saw Eomer. He smiled.

"Aye, we are going on a ride today, Firefoot. It has been too long," Eomer declared to his horse then went to fetch a saddle and bridle for his mount. One of the stable boys was putting a saddle and bridle on Freya.

"May I ask you a personal question, Frige?" Eomer wondered once they and the King's Riders were outside Edoras. The two guards kept a respectful distance from them. In other words, they were far enough away not to hear their conversation but not so far that they lost sight of Eomer and Frige as they rode.

"If you wish."

"Why was Dorwinion spared an attack from the Easterlings during the war? Did your father make a treaty with them?"

"That knowledge is something only shared amongst kin. I will inform you if you promise to keep it secret."

"Very well. Go on."

"Although Easterlings have lived near Dorwinion for many years, our relations with them were always uneasy. Periods of peace and trade would be followed by periods of war and enslavement. Four years ago, reports came to the Dorwinion army of the increased strength of Sauron. My father knew that Dorwinion would be among the first kingdoms to be invaded by the Easterlings if action was not taken. So he arranged for my brother Bada to marry the eldest daughter of the Lord of the Balchoth. Easterlings are savage and violent but they do not attack kin or the lands of kin. With this marriage, my father was able to ensure that Dorwinion would not be invaded for as long as my brother's wife and any of her children resided there. Thus the people of Dorwinion were spared the battle that Dale, Mirkwood, and Erebor endured."

"What did your brother think of the matter?"

"He was initially reluctant but did eventually agree. They had one daughter who returned with her mother to Easterling lands once the war ended."

"In regards to kin, why are you not close with King Wymond and Princess Hilda?"

"May I speak freely?" she wondered. He nodded. Frige took a deep breath before she continued to speak.

"I am not close to my father as my mother, Queen Friduswine, the daughter of the Lord of Ringlo Vale, died in my childbed. Mayhap my father blames me for her death. For most of my childhood, my father ignored me until I was sixteen when he began to consider my marriage prospects. His second wife, Royse, thought that she should do what she could to help me attract a man of nobility or wealth or preferably both. So until my marriage at eighteen, she gave me lessons in how to be more ladylike that we both loathed. She did not attend my wedding in Edoras as she dislikes travelling for long distances."

"As for Hilda she has always been more of Royse's daughter then my half-sister. Royse spent a great deal of time and money to give her whatever she desired as a Princess of Dorwinion. That meant Hilda grew used to getting her own way. She grew quite skilled at persuasion and charming others."

"Aye, I noted that," Eomer remarked as he recalled how several of the Riders at Edoras had seemed to admire Hilda in the short time she had been here. Frige gave him a sharp look and then sighed.

"Although we do not discuss her behaviour in detail, Hilda is well known for being free with her affections. She did not marry for love but rather for wealth and safety."

"Even so, surely Elred objects to his wife not seeking his own company."

"My brother by marriage is not particularly fond of women. He prefers the company of men in all things."

Eomer's eyes widened at the implication of her words.

"Such behaviour is against the natural order of things."

"I agree, but such oddities of behaviour are seen as tolerable in the nobility as long as you are not the eldest son."

"So your brother by marriage is not a commoner?"

"No. Dorwinion is divided into northern and southern provinces. The north is governed by Lord Gaufrid while the south is overseen by Lord Baldwin. Elred is Lord Baldwin's youngest son. As he was not the heir, he entered one of the so-called gentlemanly professions and is now very wealthy."

"What professions are considered gentlemanly in Dorwinion?"

"Medicine, law, and winemaking. In regards to labour, what think you of entertaining guests in Medusled in days to come?"

"Do not look to me for diplomacy. I am used to persuasion at the point of my sword rather than with words."

"In that case, any official functions we hold should be as short as possible. I have no taste for people droning on."

"Nor I. But I am learning to deal with such things."

She nodded and they fell into silence as Frige looked out onto the landscape. They stopped briefly at a stream to eat and to water their horses before Eomer led her to their destination. That was a clearing in the mountains about an hour away from the city where he liked to come when he wished to be alone. The vista ensured a good view of much of the East-Mark. He dismounted and she did the same a moment later. The King's Riders remained mounted.

"Watch the horizon," Eomer told her. They both fell silent and then watched the sunset. When it was over Frige turned and smiled at him. That was the first time he could recall she had ever done so directed toward him rather than when she was around her children.

"Thank you for showing me that. Shall we return to Edoras?"

"We shall." They got back on their respective horses and the four of them rode back to Edoras.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A month after they were wed, Frige set aside her bread from the midday meal and looked at her husband.

"There is a matter which troubles you, is there not, my lord?" she asked.

"It is nothing to concern yourself with, my lady," Eomer King replied.

"If I may be so bold, I made an oath to rule this kingdom alongside you. Whether you follow any advice I give to you is your own decision." He sighed and set aside his half eaten bread.

"Our fall harvest this year is minimal and we have very little food in our own stores. Fortunately we have the food and goods we have been sent. But I am uncertain how best to distribute that to the Eorlingas."

"The Riders should go across the entirety of the Riddermark. If they entered each village and town, as many as possible could be fed and given supplies. For those who do not have homes we have enough supplies to build new shelter."

"I had considered that but I do not have the Riders to spare from the patrols of our borders. I am uncertain if there are any orcs or Dunlendings who still wish the Rohirrim harm."

"Has there been any attacks on the Mark by orcs or Dunlendings since the war ended?"

"No, but that does not mean the threat is gone."

"Then you must find someone whom the Riders will rally behind and the people will answer to."

"I would ride myself but my councillors are reluctant to let me leave Medusled until I have an heir."

"I understand their concerns but a king should be seen amongst his people. You should be well protected if you take an eored with you."

"Surely you jest."

Frige looked her husband in the eyes and then leaned closer to him.

"You wed me to ensure that the Riddermark thrived. Distributing aid is not charity but rather a means for the people of the Mark to be independent once again."

"I will consider your advice." She nodded in response.

Frige had nearly fallen asleep by the time Eomer entered their bedchamber that evening. She heard him get ready for bed and then lie down in their bed beside her. Every night since their marriage began, he had wished her a good night before they fell asleep. Some nights he would kiss her which oft led to them being intimate. But this night he was silent.

When Frige awoke the next morn, her husband was not in their bedchamber. A knock on the door interrupted Frige's thoughts about her husband.

"Enter," she called. Her maid Ebba came inside.

"Good morrow, my lady. You are awake much later then normal," her maid observed as she laid out Frige's garments for the day.

"Aye. I do not think Lady Eowyn or the steward wished to meet with me this day and I have no correspondence to answer. So I would like to spend the day with my children to more fully understand how they are adjusting to life here. What are they doing today?" Frige asked.

"Hamon will be listening to a singer who also brought in a harp. The people of the Mark do not value literature highly but they do have many songs. Listening to songs seems to soothe him and I must confess I enjoy the music even though I do not understand the words. Isabel has her Rohirric lessons this afternoon while Aelfric has sword lessons this afternoon."

"Do you think any of the instructors would mind if I visited?"

"Of course not, my lady. Let me show you to the music room."

"Thank you. Even after a month here, I have not yet explored every single room." Ebba nodded. Hamon looked glad to see her and Frige enjoyed the music for the two hours that the harper sang and played. She requested that the harper come play in the hall during the next feast which he promised to do.

Frige eat the midday meal in her study before she headed to the classroom to see Isabel. Her daughter's grasp of the Rohirric language was coming along faster then her own and Frige resolved to work harder on her own understanding of the tongue. By now she could speak many common phrases and ask certain questions in that tongue but she still had much to learn.

After that lesson was over, Frige went to the lowest level of Meduseld to the sparring ring. The boys of Rohan who practised with Aelfric seemed somewhat more skilled then her son. Though that could have been because she had not started Aelfric's sword training until he had turned five years old. She suspected some of these children had been given a sword almost as soon as they could walk. After Aelfric's sword lesson she agreed to go on a ride with him before the evening meal. Frige noticed as they entered the stables a short time later that his pony, Blackmane, would soon be too small for him.

"I will have to get you a colt soon enough. I will talk with the stable master to see which horse would be suitable for you," she told him. He nodded. As they rode, Frige decided to go to the hill that overlooked Edoras which she oft rode to with Eomer. She and Aelfric were silent as they rode and Frige enjoyed the crisp fall air. It was not until they came to the top of the hill that Aelfric spoke.

"Mother, can I ask you a question?" he wondered.

"Of course you may," she replied.

"Why did you wed Eomer King when you do not love him like you did my father?" Frige took a deep breath before she replied. Her eldest son was quite perceptive, she thought. But while she had no desire to lie to him she was not sure if she wanted to tell him the whole truth of the matter.

"Do you like Hilda and Elred?" Aelfric shook his head.

"Neither do I, and I did not wish you, Isabel, and Hamon to live there for the rest of our days. So I choose to wed Eomer King."

"Eomer King wed you so he could raise a son who will rule over Rohan when he dies. You intend to replace me, do you not?" Frige moved her horse closer to Aelfric and then lifted his chin to look her in the eyes.

"Listen to me very closely, Aelfric son of Cerdic. No one will ever replace you in my heart. You are my firstborn son and I will always love you. When King Wymond dies, you will inherit the throne of Dorwinion. Any male children I have with Eomer King will inherit the throne of Rohan. But I will not love you or Isabel or Hamon any less. Do you understand?"

"Aye, mother." He paused and looked around them.

"Look, the sky is becoming more dark. Should we not ride back to Edoras before we miss the evening meal?" She smiled and nodded and they began to ride back down the hill.

"Would you wish to race back to Edoras?" Aelfric suggested once they saw the walls of the city.

"That is reckless."

"Mayhap but it would be enjoyable." Frige looked at him closely. It had been some time since her eldest son had suggested doing something for the sake of sheer enjoyment. Frige realized that she wanted Aelfric to do so more often so she nodded.

"Very well. We ride on three, two, one!"

A moment later, Aelfric dug his heels into the side of Blackmane. He had the momentary advantage but Frige quickly moved past him as she let Freya have her head. The mare responded smoothly and she was quickly galloping over the ground. Frige smiled. She had never ridden Freya this fast before and it felt exhilarating with the wind in her hair and ruffling her cloak. Frige slowed down to a walk as she approached the walls of Edoras which allowed one of the King's Riders to catch up to her. She stopped at the gate of the city which allowed Aelfric and the other King's Rider a chance to come up behind her. Once the gate of the city was closed behind them, Frige kept Freya at a slow pace so the King's Riders and Aelfric could stay with her. People quickly moved out of the way as they rode through the streets. Frige pulled Freya to a stop when she saw the steps of Meduseld before her. The horse gave a lough neigh and pranced back. She got Freya under control then leaned forward to stroke her sweaty neck.

"Good girl. I owe you an apple," she told the horse. Freya snorted as if in response. A moment later the two King's Riders and Aelfric pulled their mounts to a stop.

"Can we do that again?" Aelfric asked. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Take Blackmane to the stables then eat the evening meal."

"Aye mother. Thank you for the ride." Aelfric dismounted and led his pony away. One of the King's Riders followed him while the other King's Rider rode closer to her.

"You have a good seat on a horse, my queen," he stated.

"Why thank you, sir…"

"I am Hann, son of Hamo." he replied with a nod.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Could you take good care of Freya here? She deserves a rub down and a treat of apples after that," Frige requested as she dismounted from her mare.

"I would be glad to."

Frige moved aside so he could take the reins of Freya. A moment later they headed toward the stables. Frige walked up the steps of Meduseld and opened the door. The hall was quite full which was usual for mealtimes so not many noticed her sit down beside her husband. Before she could get a servant to attend to her, Frige heard a cough and turned her head to see the disapproving stare of Eothain on her.

"May I have a private word, my queen?" he asked. She nodded and they walked off to a quieter corner of the hall.

"I saw what happened with you and your son, my queen. With all due respect what were you thinking?" he quietly demanded.

"So is it now a crime in Rohan to gallop on a horse?"

"It is a concern if the King's Riders can barely keep up with you. What if Freya had stumbled and thrown you? Or mayhap you didn't consider your son's pony who is probably going to take some time to recover from your run. Just how long were you galloping for?"

"We only started racing when we could see the walls of Edoras."

"I hope that is true because I do not want any horses in the stables being overtaxed. If this happens again, I will have the stable master bar you and Aelfric from the stables."

"I am not surprised that you coddle your horses even more then you do your children in Rohan. Was there anything else?" He shook his head and then walked off. She took a deep breath then walked back to the table.

"What were you and Eothain discussing, my lady?" asked Eomer King as she sat down again. She did not reply but instead drank a good portion of a glass of water and then began to eat the evening meal. He sighed which caused her to pause her eating and look at him.

"It matters not. What matters is that my councillors have agreed that I may assist with aid to the Eorlingas as long as I am attended by two eoreds. I leave in the morn."

"I understand." Once she had finished her meal he held out his hand.

"Shall we retire to our bedchamber?" She nodded and took his hand. They were quickly inside their bedchamber.

"I will miss you Frige," Eomer declared once the door had closed behind them.

"I will miss you as well Eomer," Frige admitted. She did not love him but she had grown accustomed to his presence in her life.

"Would you…," he ended his sentence with a gesture toward the bed. She nodded. Eomer pulled her closer for a kiss which she returned. They slowly made their way to the bed. After their intimacy Eomer drew her near. Frige soon fell asleep against him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Riders of Rohan, go now with my blessing. May you have good fortune on your journey. Farewell," declared Frige from where she stood on the steps of Medusled. Eomer stood beside her and so did Eowyn. Eomer was clad in armour except for his helmet and spear which Eothain held. Frige turned to Eomer and laid a hand on his arm.

"Farewell, Eomer King," He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I trust that I leave Medusled in good hands. Farewell, Eowyn."

Eowyn nodded to him. Eomer nodded in return then stepped away from Frige and turned to leave down the steps. He quickly mounted Firefoot and turned to Eothain on his right who handed Eomer his helmet and spear. Eomer put on his helm before he rode to the front of the group.

"Rohirrim, follow me. We ride south," Eomer called and then began to ride out of Edoras. He gave one last glance to Medusled after the gate of the city had been closed behind them but then focused himself on the long ride ahead.

The Riders intended to read a proclamation in each village and town they passed and then the distribution of food, goods, and livestock could commence. The dried dung from the cattle of Gondor would be used as fuel in fireplaces this winter. The wood and straw they had been given as aid to build homes was piled high on carts. Hastily constructed homes would be built in every village for those who had lost them. The rest of the Eorlingas who still had intact homes or who had kin that would take them in would stay in their homes for the winter and be given blankets, food, dung, and livestock. The Riders would visit in spring to give them more food to last until the fall harvest. The Rohirrim could travel in winter, but the season was usually harsh and so it had been decided travel would only be done then if there was an emergency.

Most of the people greeted the Riders warmly. Once the proclamation had been read to them, the women lined up to receive aid while the men went to deal with the livestock and buildings. They traveled to three villages and towns in the first week.

As Eomer aided the men to build houses and herd livestock, he realized just how much the Eorlingas had suffered. There were mostly older men and women and children present, even in the larger settlements. Everyone seemed worn and thin while their clothes had seen better days. It was a grim realization indeed that many of the Eorlingas would have starved without the aid of Dorwinion and other kingdoms. At least some good had come out of his marriage, Eomer thought. He could not sleep well that night thinking about the faces of the people he had seen. But he had no time to dwell on it as they rode on to the next village. Perhaps because he had not slept the first night, Eomer slept soundly the following night. The days began to blend into the other, filled with riding, giving out aid, and the occasional time for sleep. The Eorlingas and the Riders began to blur into a sea of faces. Eomer wondered if they knew where the aid was coming from but none asked. Eothain had given him a tent to himself which he appreciated.

It was not until two weeks into their journey that anything out of the ordinary happened. They were set to leave the village they were currently staying outside of in the morn, but Eomer could not sleep. He rose from his bedroll and then put on boots and a cloak before he walked off to the fire. The fire had almost gone out so he reached for a stick to stir the embers. Eomer had just put the stick into the fire when he heard a low growl. He made sure to light the end of the stick then slowly turned to see the predatory eyes and starved body of a wolf. The wolf snapped his teeth then lunged at him. He stepped aside then swung the stick down on the wolf's neck. That did nothing except enrage the animal, who tried to claw his leg. His claws ripped the hem of his cloak. The wolf pounced on Eomer which made him fall onto his back on the ground. He was about to move his arm to protect his throat when he heard the sound of a sword cutting through flesh. A moment later the head of the wolf fell onto his torso while the rest of the animal fell onto his hips and legs. Eomer did his best to move the animal off his body, a task which was greatly aided by the man who had cut off the head of the wolf. As Eomer sat up, he recognized the grim face of Eothain.

"Bema. Are you well, my king?" he asked him.

"Aye Eothain. Thank you," Eomer said as he rose on somewhat unsteady legs.

"I could do no less. Now I must return to the watch."

Eomer was weary not to mention filthy so he quickly walked back to his tent.

It was not until two weeks later in the Eastfold that one of the Eorlingas made mention of who he was. As she sat around the fire between two Riders, a girl of about ten years came up to him with a flower and handed it out to him. Eomer looked at the child in confusion.

"The flower is for you. You are the King of Rohan, are you not?" the child asked.

"Why would you think that?" wondered Eomer.

"My uncle works as a servant in Meduseld and he says he has seen you in the hall. Well met, my king."

"So it is true then? You are the King of Rohan?" asked a man who stood by a tent a few metres away.

"Aye, I am," Eomer admitted. The Eorlingas began to talk amongst themselves for a long moment which ended when Eomer stood and held up a hand.

"I have ridden alongside these Riders because I have no desire to rule from Meduseld and not know the people of this land. Only if we all come together can we rebuild the Riddermark into what it once was. I wish we might all share equally in peace and prosperity now and in days to come. Eorlingas, what say you?" Eomer declared.

"I say hail Eomer King," remarked Eothain as he looked at him with approval.

"Hail Eomer King! Hail Eomer King!" called out the people around him a moment later. Eomer nodded in acknowledgement to them. Soon after that Eomer retired to bed as they would leave for the next village in the morn.

By the time they reached the villages in the Westfold, Eomer was weary but told himself he had to continue. Before his speech some of the Riders had held themselves somewhat aloof from him. Mayhap they had felt it was their duty to protect him but nothing more. Now the Riders seemed more at ease with him though they were all also more deferential. He knew that because he could hear more swearing when they thought he was out of earshot then when he sat beside them. Given his time as a Marshal, Eomer was not unfamiliar with the sometimes vulgar speech among men when they were not in the presence of women. The Rider who stood beside him coughed, and Eomer realized he had been holding the blanket in his arms too long. He returned his attention to his task which made the time proceed quickly.

Once the aid had all been distributed across the Riddermark, Eomer led the Riders back to Edoras. At the pace he set, the group reached the city four days later which was a day before they planned to return. The Riders dispersed after they entered the gate. By the time Eomer stopped Firefoot in front of the steps of Meduseld, there was only himself and Eothain. They both dismounted then Eothain took his horse and Firefoot off to the stables after handing Eomer his saddlebags. It was an hour before the evening meal. Eomer made his way to the bedchamber he shared with Frige. He had just shut the door when there was a knock on it. Eomer opened the door to see Ebba. Her eyes widened for a moment.

"I will fetch your manservant straight away, my lord," Ebba said.

Eomer nodded then closed the door again. His boots came off readily enough. As for his armour, he had only got that partly off by the time his manservant had prepared a hot bath for him. Eomer's manservant helped him to remove the rest of his clothes, placed a towel and clean clothes by the tub, then left the room. Eomer hissed in pleasure when he felt the hot water of the bath on his skin. He scrubbed his body and hair several times with soap before he was convinced the dirt and grime was gone and that he no longer smelt like horse and sweat. After he felt clean Eomer dried his body, brushed his hair, and then left it loose to dry. His manservant had laid out a blue tunic and black leggings. The garments were somewhat loose. Eomer realized he must have lost some weight from eating the minimal food that the Riders packed compared to the rich foods of Meduseld. The hall was busier then usual for the evening meal when Eomer entered the room. Frige did not notice him until he had sat down beside her.

"Well met, Eomer King. If I had known of your arrival, then Lady Eowyn and myself would have greeted you with a welcoming cup outside the hall," Frige said.

"My arrival was early so you had no time to prepare the traditional welcome."

"Nonetheless, I bid you welcome to Meduseld. I trust your journey was productive and uneventful?"

"For the most part."

"Explain what you mean by that."

"I am rather hungry," he declared as a servant served him a large slab of beef and carrots.

Once they were alone together in their bedchamber that night, Eomer drew Frige close and gave her a gentle kiss. She returned the kiss for some time.

"You missed me?" he asked once they separated to breathe.

"Aye."

"Then would you allow me to show you how much I have missed you tonight?"

"Not tonight as I am still tired from all my duties as queen. But you can hold me if you wish to."

"That I will gladly do."

They were soon pressed tightly against each other in bed. Eomer fell asleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Spring had now come to the Riddermark in the year 3020 of the Third Age. His wife had been surprised at first when they had not celebrated Yuletide. Eomer had explained that they had not done so since two years before the Battle of Pelennor Fields as attacks by orcs and Dunlendings had ensured that any grains planted were burnt and livestock were captured. Although the war was now over, the steward did not consider the kitchens to have enough excess food to celebrate the holiday in Meduseld.

To Eomer's relief, all of the Eorlingas had survived the winter due to the aid that had been given to Rohan. The new buildings and livestock had withstood the colder weather well. More aid would have to be distributed by the Riders until the fall harvest but with the warmer weather all the seeds in the fields had now been sown. If the weather was good then it would be only a matter of time before the Eorlingas would not need to rely on as much aid as they did now. Frige had spent the winter with the steward, Eowyn, and the servants as they planned an extensive renovation and expansion of Meduseld. That work would continue now that the spring was here. Eomer had no objection to that as the interior of the hall looked better already with what had been accomplished and the expansion meant more work for the carpenters of Edoras. Once the work was complete, Meduseld may not be called a hall any longer but rather a palace, he thought.

However, the milder weather had brought another problem for Eomer to deal with. Although the Dunlendings had left the Eorlingas alone since the war that had changed in this past week. The first village in the Westfold had been attacked five days ago. The eored sent to assist the villagers had found that most of the villagers had made it safely to a nearby village as the Dunlendings had been more intent on looting homes and taking livestock then killing people. The second attack three days ago on a village near Aldburg had ended differently. There the patrol of Riders had been closer and so they had managed to enter the village and kill all the Dunlendings before they had taken much. The threat of another attack had worried Eomer enough for him to tell the Captains of the Riders to be on constant alert. There were now patrols of Riders through the night as well as during the day. But he worried that he not have enough Riders to patrol every settlement.

A knock on the door of his bedchamber drew Eomer from his thoughts where he lay awake beside Frige. She was still sleeping, so he carefully and quietly moved out of bed. He quickly put on a robe over his nightshirt and then opened the door. The grim faces of Lord Erkenbrand and Elfhelm met him. The three men quickly headed toward his office where the Marshal of the West-Mark told him the details of a third attack of the Dunlendings on another village in the Westfold that had just happened shortly after sunset the previous day.

"These attacks must end. If we muster the Rohirrim, do you believe that we could end this Dunlending threat with a decisive victory in battle?" Eomer asked.

"You know the Dunlendings prefer to pillage and then run rather then fight unless pressed. That is why their attacks continue to be successful. But if we could lure them to one location then we could do battle against them," Erkenbrand replied.

"But what could prove to be a tempting target? Edoras is protected by many Riders as is Aldburg," Elfhelm stated.

"While Edoras has eight eoreds to defend itself, Aldburg only has four. What if we could order two eoreds from Aldburg and two eoreds from Edoras to muster outside the gates of Aldburg? If they saw an army, the Dunlendings might believe that Aldburg had been weakened. If the Dunlendings could attack that fortress and keep it then they could easily move from there to attack Edoras. But they would need to commit the bulk of their men which would mean they could not attack the villages of the Riddermark thereafter," Erkenbrand suggested.

"That plan could work. Such a large movement of the Rohirrim would be noticed and so an army of Dunlendings would form in response. But would Edoras be safe with only six eoreds to defend itself?" Eomer asked.

"I will inform two of the eoreds from Helm's Deep to come to Edoras. That area has largely been silent of Dunlending activity since the war ended so the Riders can be spared," Elfhelm replied. Eomer nodded.

"Erkenbrand, send a Captain to Aldburg and another Captain to Helm's Deep then muster two eoreds from Edoras. We will leave as soon as possible," Eomer stated.

"Will you be leading the Riders, my king? Is that wise?" Elfhelm cautioned him.

"As king, I have a duty to defend this land. If I lead the charge then the Dunlendings will hesitate to attack us again. Nothing is certain in battle but I trust that I will return to Edoras victorious," Eomer said.

"Yes sire. May good fortune attend you," Erkenbrand stated. He nodded then left the room.

Eomer took a deep breath then went to prepare for battle. He did not keep his armour or sword in his bedchamber but in the weapons room. As he did so, Eomer reflected on what was to come. He had kept up his weekly sword fights with Eothain since he had wed but he had not ridden out with an eored since he had aided the Eorlingas in the fall. He was glad that Rohan was at peace but it was now clear that the Dunlendings only understood one language, that of war. Eomer decided that Erkenbrand would be fighting alongside him as his second in command during this battle as he was a great warrior.

Two days after he had departed Edoras during the night, Eomer sat astride Firefoot a mile outside the gates of Aldburg. Erkenbrand's suggestion had worked. Eomer had learned from their scouts that a large force of four hundred Dunlendings now marched towards the fortress. They would be here shortly. Eomer took a deep breath to focus himself. Because Aldburg was built at the top of a hill, Eomer could hear and see the men of Dunland who marched toward the Rohirrim. They paused some distance away as they faced the Riders in formation.

"Rohirrim, now is the time to defend this land from our foes. Forth Eorlingas!" cried Eomer as he drew his sword. The Rohirrim followed him as he spurred Firefoot into a gallop toward the Dunlendings. A few moments later the battle began and Eomer's focus narrowed to the foes in front of him as he rode and fought. A sword that nearly slashed Firefoot under his neck made the horse rear and then kick out with his front hooves. Eomer quickly took control of Firefoot and then began to fight once more. The Dunlending he now fought had somewhat more elaborate armour then the other Dunlendings and Eomer wondered if he was one of their Chiefs. He managed to kill the other man but not before his opponent had left a deep slash on his right leg with his sword. Eomer ignored the pain as he heard another Dunlending attempt to sneak up behind him. He turned Firefoot and deflected that blow with his sword. As the battle raged on, Eomer did not know how much time passed. There came a point where the fighting stopped. Horses and men lay on the field dead but the bodies of Riders were not nearly as numerous as their enemy. The battle had been won and they were victorious, Eomer thought with relief.

"My king, you should get that leg of yours attended to by a healer," suggested Erkenbrand as he approached Eomer. The other man was also grimy and sweaty but seemed less injured then Eomer. Once he had mentioned that Eomer realized how much the battle thrill was fading and how much the pain in his leg was beginning to be felt. He dismounted from Firefoot.

"Survey the field for other wounded and dead. We will return to Aldburg with them where we will rest overnight. The Riders will be buried with honour on the following morn before the eoreds from Edoras return there," Eomer ordered him.

Erkenbrand nodded and then moved off. Eomer spied a large tent that had been set up a hill close by where he knew there would be healers. By the time he walked there he was stumbling slightly as he realized this wound was deeper then he had first thought. 'Or mayhap it is my tiredness from a long battle,' he thought.

"My king," said a healer as he made his way inside the tent. Eomer gratefully sat down. A moment later the healer began to remove his armour to attend to his wound. Eomer had his share of battle wounds so he didn't cry out or flinch at the healer's touch but it was far from pleasant. When the wound on his leg had been treated, Eomer did not leave the tent immediately. There were several other Riders there and he took a few moments with each of the men to inquire of how they fared. That done, he went to find Erkenbrand to receive a report of the dead. They had lost fifty Riders, with another twenty being wounded. Eomer merely nodded at that news then wearily accompanied the rest of the Rohirrim back to Aldburg.

Once the funerals of the Riders who had fallen in battle had been concluded the next morn, Eomer headed back to Edoras with two eoreds. The journey back to Edoras took two days by which time he was grateful to see the gates of the city swing open in front of him. Most of the Riders dispersed to their families as they rode through the city, so only himself and the King's Riders remained by the time Eomer brought Firefoot to a halt in front of the steps of Medusled. Frige looked at him from where she stood in front of the doors of Medusled. She wore a blue dress and grey cloak. A spring wind blew against her brown hair. Eowyn stood beside her in a white dress and blue cloak. He dismounted Firefoot, then walked up to them.

"My lady, Eowyn," he greeted them.

"Well met, Eomer King. I bid you welcome to Meduseld. The evening meal has already been served but I have instructed the cook to make the kitchen available for you and your men," Frige said. Before he could reply she turned and quickly walked away.

"What is amiss with her?" He was surprised that he had not received the traditional welcoming cup of mead from his wife.

"The reason for your wife's anger is the same as my own. Never go into battle without telling us beforehand again, Eomer. I know you are a good warrior but you still could have died. Do not think that possibility has not occurred to both of us," Eowyn said sharply.

"I did not want to distress either of you with news of the battle. I am sorry if I have done so."

"I accept your apology. Now go inside and say the same thing to your wife."

Eomer nodded and walked to their bedchamber. Once inside he closed the door behind him. A moment later, Frige turned her head to look at him and then began to pace back and forth on the wooden floor.

"May I speak freely?" Frige requested as he removed his helmet.

"If you wish," Eomer said as he took off his sword then began to remove his armour.

"I understand that there was a need to move quickly to counteract the Dunlendings before they attacked the Riddermark once more. I also understand why you thought that you should be in the midst of the battle yourself. But you should have told me that you were leaving Edoras for battle rather then me hearing such news from the steward. When the Easterlings came to Dale, my husband and brother both bid me farewell in person before they left to fight. But you never thought what would happen to the Riddermark or to me and my children if you had died."

"While I am glad of your concern for my person, I was certain that I would not die. Even in that unlikely event, you and your children would be taken care of as my queen."

"I doubt your councillors would be able to stand up to the wishes of King Wymond who would marry me off to the first man who would be prosperous for Dorwinion if you were dead. You do not love me or my children but you and the Eorlingas have been accommodating and kind to us. I am uncertain if another man would treat us as well."

The idea that another man would be intimate with Frige if he died filled Eomer with a sudden desire to claim her as his own. He pulled Frige close and kissed her thoroughly. To his surprise and then delight she returned the heated kiss. They shed their clothes as he guided her to their bed. The bed frame creaked with their urgent motion but Eomer ignored the sound, more intent on the sounds of pleasure Frige made. He did not separate from her until they had both regained their breath. Once they faced each other, Frige glanced at his injured leg where there was still a bandage wrapped around his injury.

"The wound is fully healed," he assured her.

"I am glad to hear it as I do not like the thought of you in pain. Some women may find battle scars unattractive but I have always considered them the mark of the character of a warrior. You fight for your land and your people because you love them and wish to see them prosper. Cerdic was the same in regards to Dale as was Bada in regards to Dorwinion. Even so all men die."

"I do not intend to die for a long time." She nodded. As they lay down Eomer pulled the blankets around them.

"May I ask a boon of you?"

"You may."

"The next time you go to Aldburg, may I accompany you? I would like to see the place where you were raised."

"Very well. Now we should rest."

She nodded. A moment later Frige rested her head and arms on his chest while he wrapped an arm around her waist. He was spent from the battle, the riding, and their intimacy, so Eomer fell asleep quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

It was the beef pie at the midday meal which made things clear to Frige. A servant had just set the plate in front of her in the hall when she felt nauseous at the smell.

"Take the pie away. Now," she demanded of the servant.

"Why does the food ail you, my lady?" asked Eomer King.

'Could a child be the cause for her upset stomach now,' she wondered. Frige realized that she had missed her monthly cycle of blood by three days and her breasts had been somewhat tender for the last two days. Those two things combined with the nausea over certain smells that usually did not bother her could only mean one thing; she was with child.

"Pardon me."

Before her husband could reply, Frige walked out of the hall. She briskly walked through the halls of Meduseld to the healer's room. She barely even noticed the King's Rider that followed her. Frige knocked and then entered when she heard a voice call to do so. The healer looked up from his correspondence than swiftly rose and bowed to her. Frige closed the door behind her on the King's Rider as she entered the room alone.

"My queen. How may I aid you today?" he asked.

"I believe myself to be with child," she explained. He nodded and then conducted a brief examination that confirmed that she could be expected to deliver a child in February of the coming year. He reached for paper, a quill, and an ink pot.

"Give this note to the kitchens so they do not give you any food or drink that will give you nausea. Consume warm bread and ginger tea each morn which should help your stomach. I do not want you dining in the hall from now on as the noise and smells will likely not be pleasant for you. Sleep at least eight hours every night and rest as much as you wish during the day if you feel tired. You will inform the steward of this so that your duties as queen will be temporarily curtailed. You cannot ride or leave Meduseld until the child is born. Does the king know of this?" the healer instructed her as he wrote a note and then handed it to her.

"No. I will inform him of my condition after the evening meal."

"I see. If you have any pain, come see me at once. Congratulations, my queen."

"Please withhold your congratulations until after this child is born. I know full well how exhausting being with child is, not to mention giving birth to one."

"I have oft found that the first pregnancy in a woman is the hardest. But as you have children already you likely know that. Have a good day, my queen."

She nodded to him then headed down to the kitchens. The head cook read the note from the healer then curtsied deeply.

"It shall be as you say, my queen. If you want anything in particular, do not hesitate to ask. I have a son myself so I know how a woman's taste can change when she is with child."

"Thank you. It would be best if I not return here until the child is born." The head cook nodded.

Frige swiftly left the kitchens and went to the office of the steward. He received her warmly as they got along well. They had a long discussion about which of her duties as queen she should continue and which she should set aside for now. She wished him a good day and headed toward the bedchamber set aside for the heir to the throne. To her knowledge the last individual that had been occupying this room was Prince Theodred before he had died. She had barely entered and began to look over the room when the door opened behind her and Ebba appeared.

"Greetings, my lady. This room will take some time to clean," Ebba remarked.

"I agree. Can you fetch my children's mending for me? I have been remiss of late in repairing their clothing," Frige requested.

"Aye. I will bring your evening meal here, my lady."

Frige nodded. Once Ebba returned with a sewing kit and a full wooden basket of clothes, Frige sat down and began to mend clothes. While she felt she was better at embroidery then repairing clothes, her marriage to Cerdic had ensured that she had learned how to do the latter. Ebba had taught her as she considered it an essential skill for all wives. Soon the routine motions of the needle and thread moving through the fabric allowed Frige to gather her thoughts. She had hoped that this day would come but felt somewhat nervous about how Eomer King would react. He would likely be glad of the news. What kind of father would he make? She cared more about the answer to that question then whether or not this child would be a son.

Eomer King had been so busy with his duties and spending time with her that he had spent very little time with her children thus far. Her children never dined with him and Frige during mealtimes. She had asked the head cook once if that might be permitted and she had told her that it was the king's decision who would dine with him at his table in the hall. Frige had not asked Eomer King to do so as she was not sure if he or his councillors would tolerate the presence of children. Now that she would not be dining in the hall, mayhap she could have her children over for a meal in the heir's bedchamber on occasion. She knew Aelfric wanted assurance that he would not be replaced in her affections, which could be done if he eat the midday meal with her. Both Isabel and Hamon usually behaved themselves during meals so she would like to spend time with them as well. Her mind made up, Frige decided that she would mention such a thing to Ebba over the evening meal that day. Time passed slowly as Frige gradually mended everything in the basket. Soon after, Ebba arrived with the evening meal and took away the mending. Ebba had just left with the dishes from her finished meal when there was a rather frantic knock at the door. Frige sat back in her chair.

"Enter," she called. Eomer rushed into the room and barely remembered to close the door behind him.

"Frige, are you ill? You walked out of the hall at the midday meal so fast that I could not question you. You were not in the hall at the evening meal. I grew more concerned when I could not find you in your study, our bedchamber, the stables, the gardens, or in your children's rooms. Finally I remembered that your maid Ebba would likely know your whereabouts. She directed me here. Why are you in the heir's bedchamber?" he demanded.

"I am not ill Eomer, but I am with child. I am in the heir's bedchamber because until this child is born I will be living and sleeping here." He stopped and stared at her for a long moment then he smiled slightly.

"I am glad to hear such tidings. Once the child is born, we will have a feast to celebrate. But is there something amiss with our bedchamber that you have decided to reside here at present?"

"As you recall, we made an agreement to do so on our wedding night. Have you forgotten?" He frowned.

"I do not understand you. Speak plainly."

"In Dorwinion, it is customary for both parents of a child to refrain from intimacy once the pregnancy has been confirmed by a healer. It is considered a risk to the life of the babe otherwise."

"So you expect me not to touch you until our child is born? What if I wished to kiss you?"

"Both of us know that kissing oft leads to more. I know this will be a burden for us both but I must insist we do this."

"Why do you still adhere to traditions that do not matter in this land?"

"So my only worth to you is in our bed?"

"That is not true. Your role as queen is hardly a ceremonial one."

"Prove such a thing by refraining from our intimacy until our child is born."

"If you insist. Will you accompany me to Gondor for Eowyn's wedding a week hence?"

"No, as the healer has recommended I not leave Medusled until the child is born. Please convey my congratulations to the happy couple. Good night."

He nodded to her then left the room. Frige had trouble sleeping that night as she was now accustomed to the warmth and solid bulk of Eomer beside her in their bed. They did not hold each other every night but they had done so enough that Frige realized she now missed such a thing. 'Enough,' she admonished herself. You will endure this separation and so will he.

Time passed and autumn arrived. It was now October and Meduseld was busy with the preparations to host Prince Faramir and Lady Eowyn for the winter. When the king's sister had learned of Frige being with child, Lady Eowyn and her husband had arranged to stay in Rohan with them until the next spring. While Prince Faramir had important duties in Gondor, King Elessar knew that the siblings had not seen each other since Lady Eowyn's marriage, so he had allowed the journey. The couple were expected to arrive today in the afternoon. Frige stood near the front entrance of Meduseld when she saw a caravan in the distance.

"Is that Prince Faramir and the Lady of Ithilien?" she asked the guard.

"We will know soon, my queen," he replied. Once the group had entered the gates of Edoras, Frige recognized the white tree of Gondor being carried as a banner by one of the horsemen.

"They have arrived. Inform the king and fetch the welcoming cup," she told the guard. He nodded and hurried inside. The group soon came to a stop. Prince Faramir and Lady Eowyn walked up the steps of Medusled to her. She would have normally curtsied to them but in her present state she instead gave them a deep nod.

"Well met, Prince Faramir and the Lady of Ithilien. I bid you welcome to Meduseld. Please take a drink from this cup as a sign of the hospitality of this hall," Frige said as she held out the cup the guard had given her. Eowyn took a drink from the cup of mead then handed it to her husband who also drank from the cup before he handed it back to Frige.

"It is good to be once more in Edoras. You are looking well, Queen Frige. Where is Eomer King?" replied Eowyn.

"I am here Eowyn," came the voice of the king behind her. Frige stepped aside as the two siblings embraced.

"It is good to see you again. Welcome to Edoras, Prince Faramir. May I talk with my sister alone?"

"Aye. I will see you both at the evening meal."

Eomer King nodded and then he and his sister walked away. After they had gone inside Frige turned to Prince Faramir.

"Would you be interested in a tour of Meduseld, Prince Faramir?"

"Aye, but only provided such a thing is not too taxing for you."

"In my condition the healer has recommended that I walk daily, but has also stated not to leave Meduseld. Thus I have recently discovered areas of the hall that I had never visited before. What do you know of this place?"

When they reached the music room they heard the strains of a flute inside. Once the music stopped Frige knocked on the door and Ebba answered.

"Greetings my lady, my lord. Would you like to come inside?" she asked. Prince Faramir nodded and followed Frige inside the room. Her three children sat in front of a man of Rohan who held a flute in his right hand. They turned to see her and Prince Faramir then all three of her children stood to face them.

"Prince Faramir, allow me to introduce my children. This is my eldest son, Aelfric, my daughter, Isabel, and my youngest son, Hamon," she stated. Aelefic bowed to Prince Faramir, Isabel curtsied, while Hamon nodded.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. Do you listen to music often?"

"Once a week, my lord. I prefer sword lessons. Hamon likes the music best while Isabel likes her Rohirric lessons best," Aelfic said.

"I like my fabric dolls too. I tell them stories," Isabel said. The man of Rohan who held the flute cleared his throat.

"Begging your pardon my queen, Prince Faramir. But I have several more songs I'd like the children to hear. Would you care to stay and listen?" he asked. She nodded as did Prince Faramir. Once the songs were over, Prince Faramir thanked the man. With a final nod to her children, Frige left the room beside Eowyn's husband.

"It was a pleasure to meet your children."

"It is good of you to say so. I love them all dearly."

"Does your husband feel the same way?" Frige looked down at the floor for a moment before she replied.

"I am grateful to Eomer King for ensuring my children receive a good education and for keeping them safe. He has been courteous to them though he has not spent much time in their presence."

"Mayhap that is because Eomer King feels that he cannot replace your late husband."

She looked at him sharply.

"He would be correct about that. No man can replace Cerdic as a father or a husband."

"Will you be just as glad if your child is a girl then a boy, my lady?"

She whirled to face him.

"I do not care whether this babe is a boy or girl as long as they are healthy and lead a life that is fitting for one of noble blood. To be frank I am tried of certain individuals who only see worth in a male heir rather then a daughter." She took a deep breath upon seeing the surprised face of Prince Faramir.

"My apologies at that outburst, my lord. My emotions are as volatile right now as a summer storm that rains in one place but not another."

"I took no offence, my lady. Now if you are calmer, may we continue with the tour?"

She nodded and the conversation soon turned to household management as they entered the storerooms. Frige found her companion easy to talk to and very courteous. After their tour of Medusled was completed they both sat down in the hall. She requested a beverage for them from a servant and then asked Prince Faramir to tell her a tale about the history of Gondor.

"The past of Gondor is long. What time in the past would you wish me to talk about?"

"Tell me of the line of Stewarts beginning with the last king of Gondor before King Elessar."

"That will take some time."

"It is still a few hours before the evening meal. I must admit that I have a great love of hearing tales of past deeds though such a thing was discouraged by my father's second wife. She would have rather I learn about what could attract a noble husband. Now when I get the chance to hear tales and songs of past deeds I enjoy listening. My son Aelfric is the same."

He nodded and then spoke once the servant had served them drinks. As Prince Faramir begun a tale about Minas Morgul and Earnur, son of Earnil, who was the last King of Gondor before the Stewarts ruled, Frige listened attentively. He was an excellent storyteller and she did not notice the time passing. The room gradually filled with more people as he continued talking and the time grew closer to the evening meal.

"Thus we have come to the present age and my long tale is concluded."

"Thank you for telling me of such things. You have a gift of words Prince Faramir. I suspect your children will be just as captivated as I was listening to you."

"I do not have any children."

"That will change in time. May I propose a toast? To the future of both our realms."

"To the future of Rohan and Ithilien." They both lifted their glasses and drunk deeply.

"If you two are already drinking together then you are friends indeed. I am gladdened to see it," said Lady Eowyn as she took a seat beside her husband. Eomer King came to sit beside Frige.

"Did you have a pleasant conversation with your brother, Eowyn?"

"Of a sort."

Before Frige could clarify what she meant by that remark, the evening meal was served. She did not mind the noise and hustle of the hall but she did mind the smell of the ale being served to her husband.

"Could you drink water instead of ale while our guests are here my lord? I do not like the smell in my condition." He lowered his drink and looked at her sharply.

"If you dislike the smell then you are free to dine elsewhere, my lady. The heir's bedchamber will do." She lowered her glass to the table.

"It would be discourteous not to dine with Prince Faramir and Lady Eowyn in the hall as they are our guests."

"Is it also not discourteous to cease eating your meals with me?"

"The healer has recommended I dine elsewhere then the hall at this time."

"Did he truly say that, or are you avoiding spending time with me?" Frige felt herself flush with anger at that remark. She stood slowly up from the table.

"Your remarks can only make me conclude that you have drunk too much ale already. In that case I would rather spend an evening in the stables then with you in your current state." Before he could reply she turned and walked as quickly as she could out of Meduseld and to the stables.

"My queen!" called out the stable master in surprise.

"I know that I am not expected to be here but that matters not to me at this moment. If Eomer King comes here then tell him I have no desire to see him. Now leave me be," she ordered him.

He nodded and quickly left. Frige made her way over to Freya who snorted when she reached to stroke her nose. Frige entered the stall then wrapped her arms around the neck of her mare and rested her head on her warm hide. When she yawned, Frige decided to head back to Medusled. Before she left, she made sure that she stroked the neck of Cloud two stalls beside Freya. It had been some time since she had ridden Cloud and she resolved to do so more often after this child had been born. Frige made sure to take the back entrance into Medusled as she walked to the heir's bedchamber. She quickly got dressed in her nightgown and then fell into bed. Sleep was a long time in coming that evening but she did eventually fall asleep.

The room was in blackness and she was surrounded by women and children who were all asleep. From the stone walls and ceiling, she recognized that she was in Erebor. There was silence outside. Had the battle stopped? Should she unlock the door? The door crashed open and a moment later an Easterling stepped inside. He unsheathed his scimitar and she drew the dagger her husband had left her. She went to stab his chest but missed his body by inches. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it until she dropped the dagger. She ducked the first stroke of his scimitar over her head. But she was not fast enough to prevent him from stabbing her through the stomach a moment later. She groaned in pain as she saw his steely eyes. A moment later he pulled out the scimitar from her body and she crumbled to the ground. Her blood pooled on the floor. She saw him look around the room once then leave it. She was powerless as she felt her life ebbing away. Shortly afterwards, she closed her eyes for the final time.

With a soft cry, Frige sat up straight in bed. She was covered in sweat and felt cold to the bone. 'Take deep breaths,' she told herself. 'That did not happen during the Battle of Dale. It was a nightmare. You are safe. You are in Meduseld. No one will harm you now.' As she took several deep breaths, Frige saw a piece of paper that lay on the floor just inside the door. That had not been there when she had fallen asleep. Curious, she got out of the bed and bent down to pick it up.

She opened the paper to read:

Frige, I am sorry. Eomer.

Frige sighed. It would appear that she was not the only one who could not sleep this night. In truth she was the one who owed her husband an apology. She did not wish to disturb him but she also did not want to wait any longer to be reconciled with him. Frige was still cold and so she put on a robe over her nightgown before she walked through the quiet halls of Meduseld to the king's bedchamber. She slowly crept into the room and saw Eomer who stood in front of the fireplace with his head in his hands. She placed a hand on his arm and his head snapped up.

"What in Bema's name are you doing here?" he asked once he saw her.

"I received your note and thought we needed to talk. You are not the only who should apologize. This child is ensuring that my emotions are very volatile at the moment, which means my words to you at the evening meal were too harsh," she told him softly.

"Sit down. Are you hale?" She slowly sat down in a chair.

"I had a nightmare this night."

Her husband nodded but did not inquire further. She knew that Eomer had his own nightmares on occasion, though she had not asked him to share the details of those dreams. 'Despite our closeness since we wed that seems an intimacy too far,' Frige thought.

"I want this child. But yet I do not know what kind of a father I will be. My own father died when I was young and my mother died soon after. As a result my sister and I were mostly raised by Theoden King."

"You are a good man and a good king. I know that you will care for this child as much as I shall."

"I cannot raise this child in the same manner Cerdic did."

"I am not expecting you to. Love this child as you do the Eorlingas, and I will be well satisfied."

"You should rest."

"Aye. Good night." Eomer nodded.

Frige left for the heir's bedchamber. Mayhap it was because she had finally talked with her husband, but whatever the reason she slept soundly for the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It was now the second month of the year 3021 of the Third Age, which meant Eomer was impatient. His child was due to be born very soon, though Frige did not share his nervousness. He knew Theodred's mother had died in the childbed, and he did not wish that for his own wife. If she died and did not leave him a son, would his councillors insist that he wed another noblewoman? Eomer frowned at the thought. He knew some of his subjects thought his wife was aloof and cold because thus far she had not spent much time amongst them. She only appeared in Edoras on market days, and then spoke very little. He had noticed that Frige preferred to observe and listen before she spoke or acted. As she had to learn a new language and unfamiliar customs after they were wed, he suspected she had wanted to become comfortable with her new home before she furthered her acquaintance. 'Mayhap if he suggested to his wife that she spends more time with the wives of his Marshals, her esteem in the eyes of the Eorlingas would rise and she would be seen as less of a foreigner', he thought.

Eomer knew Frige had given up her finery in Dorwinion because she had loved Cerdic and wanted to start a new life in Dale. But now that her husband and brother were dead, was she afraid to open her heart to him? Was the fear of his death, either in battle or old age, the factor that had motivated her to distance herself from him while she was with child? Had Frige thought that if she died in the childbed, her loss would be easier for him to endure if there was no love between them? Eomer did not know his wife's innermost thoughts, so he could not answer these questions in his mind.

As well, there was also the matter of her older children. Eomer had not made the effort to know Aelfric, Isabel, or Hamon, because they were a constant reminder of his wife's happier past with another man. He had never considered himself skilled with children, and he did not know if he would be a good father to his own child. Mayhap he would follow his wife's lead in this area, as she likely knew what to expect in this matter.

When Eomer entered the hall early that morn, he was not surprised to see Prince Faramir there. The other man looked up.

"Good morrow, Eomer King. I trust you and your lady wife are well?"

"I am well as is my lady wife."

"Would you care for a ride with me this morn? I have heard much of the horses of Rohan from your sister and I would wish to ride one of them for myself."

"Then you shall."

He quickly penned a note to leave for Eowyn and Frige so that they would know where they had gone. The two of them rode out of Edoras with two of the King's Riders and two of Prince Faramir's guards behind them. Prince Faramir did not talk as he looked around at the landscape in the morning light. Eomer also remained silent. He found the ride itself refreshed him though he was grateful for the company. Eowyn's husband was a quieter man then he but there were times he appreciated the silence. The six of them returned to Meduseld immediately prior to the midday meal. They saw to their respective horses and then eat the meal in the hall. Eomer had just finished eating when he saw Ebba enter the hall and walk swiftly over to him. He rose and turned to her.

"What news?"

"The queen has borne you a daughter this day. Both she and the child are hale. Would you like to see them?"

He nodded and followed her out of the room. Soon they reached the door of the healer's room and Ebba knocked on it.

"The king is here. May he enter?"

"Enter, my king," came the voice of the healer.

Eomer quickly entered the room. He barely noticed the healer and Ebba leaving as he walked over to the bed. Frige sat up against several pillows and held a large bundle in her arms. He gently sat down beside her and then took the first look at his daughter. She had his blonde hair and nose and her mother's mouth. Her eyes were closed so he knew not what their colour was.

"Is she asleep?" he whispered. Frige nodded.

"What think you of the name Etheldred?" Frige suggested.

"That is a good name. So shall it be. Well met, Etheldred, daughter of Eomer." He felt tenderness towards both his infant daughter and Frige. Eomer looked at Frige more closely which made him aware that childbirth had exhausted her.

"You should rest."

"I will. I hope you are well pleased. Will you send me back to Dorwinion for failing to give you an heir?" He raised both eyebrows in surprise at her question.

"Why would you think such a thing?"

"I know many in this city think me grim and cold. That is why I have been named the Grey Lady by the Eorlingas. I have heard it said that you only wed me to obtain my aid and to give you a male heir. Others lament that we are not as close as other wedded couples, and they think that I should bring you more cheer." she told him.

"Heed not their words. Many in Rohan wished me to marry amongst the nobility of this land, but I did not wish to cause strife between the East Mark, the West Fold, and the Wold in my selection of a wife. As for you bringing me cheer, I have seldom smiled since the death of my father Eomund. But you have improved this hall and made governing this land an easier burden. In regards to an heir, we have time to have more children. I would not return you to a father who thinks you are beneath his notice or a brother by marriage who thinks you are a burden to his household," Eomer assured his wife.

"Your words have set my mind at ease," Frige responded with a smile. Eomer glanced down at Eltheldred.

"Our daughter is lovely. May I hold Etheldred once she awakens?" he requested.

"Of course you may. When will she be formally presented to the people?"

"A week hence."

"I am grateful I finished her blanket a day before I gave birth."

"You made our daughter a new blanket? Such effort was not necessary."

"In Dorwinion, a new blanket that the mother had a hand in making is seen as a sign of her care for the newborn babe. I did not weave or dye the wool, but I did embroider it."

"Medusled has a loom?"

"Aye, two of them. Attending to the clothes of this household keeps the weaver and her apprentice occupied."

He nodded and moved to a chair beside the bed. Shortly afterwards, Frige joined their daughter in sleep. Eomer was content to sit and watch them sleep.

A week later, Eomer sat beside Frige at the front of the hall. Many had come to the feast to celebrate the birth of his daughter, and all seemed in good spirits. He stood with his cup in hand. Beside him, Frige stood with Elthedred in her arms. She was wrapped in a green wool blanket with the stitching of a red sun around the edge. Horses stitched in white were in a row in the centre.

"Greetings, Eorlingas. Today we celebrate the newest member of the House of Erol. Join me in toasting the life and health of Etheldred, daughter of Eomer," he declared.

"Hail Etheldred!" came the answer from the crowd. Musicians began to play and he turned to his wife.

"Shall we?"

She nodded and handed their daughter to Ebba. Once they were in each other's arms on the dance floor, Eomer noted that the wives of Erkenbrand, Elfhelm, and Eothain took their turns holding Etheldred. She did not seem to mind being passed from woman to woman, who all seemed to enjoy holding her. He was glad to see his wife find some common ground with other noblewomen.

"I suspect our daughter will not lack for those wishing to tend to her," Frige said with a glance at the group of women.

"Aye."

"After I have seen to her comfort, I intend to leave Etheldred in the hands of the wet nurse this night so we may be alone."

"But does not Etheldred require your constant care day and night? You have not slept much since she was born." Although Eomer had been glad that Frige had moved back into their bedchamber two days after the birth, he had not been as pleased with the presence of Etheldred in a crib at the foot of the bed. He understood his daughter needed the presence of her mother but he had not foreseen how much time Frige would spend tending to her needs.

"Aye, but sleep is not what I wished for this night. I have neglected our time together as husband and wife," Frige whispered into his ear as she pressed her body close against him. Eomer closed his eyes briefly as her meaning became clear. He had not made intimate requests of his wife since birth as he wished her time to recover. But if she wanted his touch again, he would be most pleased to accommodate her. His thoughts on that matter ended when Erkenbrand requested and was granted a dance with his wife.

It was several hours later before the last of the crowd had departed and he and his wife were able to leave the hall. While Frige went to feed Etheldred one last time, Eomer quickly walked toward their bedchamber. He stoked the fire and then stripped down to his leggings. He had just settled against the headboard when Frige walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"You seem eager," she declared as she removed her shoes.

"I have missed our time together, so I wished to be in readiness when you came."

"I have no objection," Frige stated as she gazed at his body in the candlelight. Once she was close to him, Eomer reached for Frige to pull her onto the bed. She moved to sit on his lap. A moment later their lips met. Clothes were quickly discarded as they explored each other. Once they had regained their breath, Frige turned her head to look at him.

"The next time I am with child, I will remain in this bedchamber," she decided.

"I am glad to hear it," Eomer declared as he pulled her closer.

"You are much better at keeping me warm than the fire," Frige stated. Eomer smiled then kissed her. He pressed Frige down onto the bed as their kiss deepened. Neither of them gave any thought to their daughter until the next morn.

Two weeks later, he and Frige had just finished the midday meal in the hall when a servant brought Eomer a large stack of letters. Eomer took the letters then began to read them. The Kings of Gondor, Erebor, Mirkwood, and Dale, as well as Prince Imrahil and Lord Legolas, had brief but congratulatory missives for him to read. The letter from Merry also known as Holdwine was much longer but he too expressed joy at the news of the birth of Etheldred. He left the letter with the seal of the grapes on a vine until last as he suspected who that was from. Finally, Eomer opened up that letter and read:

Hail Eomer, son of Eomund, King of Rohan

Greetings. Thank you for the news that Queen Frige has now borne you a daughter. I trust that she will bear you a son in the proper time. Otherwise the marriage contract between you will be null and void to the detriment of both Rohan and Dorwinion.

Respectfully Wymond, son of Herry, King of Dorwinion

"How dare he!" Eomer cried. Before Frige could respond Eomer rose from the table and then threw away the letter into the fire. The callous indifference of a man towards his own daughter and granddaughter filled him with rage. He only felt some of his anger fade when he felt the hands of Frige on his shoulders as she stood behind him.

"My lord, I have become used to some men placing more value on their sons then their daughters. My father is one such man. He valued my brother more than myself," she stated quietly. He turned to face her and raised her chin in his right hand.

"My lady, I am not such a man. I care the same for Etheldred as I will for any son you give me," he assured her. Simply because his daughter would never go into battle did not mean he valued Etheldred any less than a son who would fight alongside him.

"I am gladdened to hear you say that," Frige replied firmly.

Before he could reply Eomer heard the cry of their daughter as Ebba walked into the hall with Etheldred.

"Our daughter is likely hungry again just like her father at every meal," Frige replied as she took her daughter from the arms of Ebba and then left the hall.

"Are you implying my appetite is large?" Eomer wondered as he walked alongside her with his letters in his hand.

"Not at all. I do not think you will ever grow fat as some men do as they age," Frige responded as she entered their bedchamber once he had held open the door for her. Frige sat down in the chair beside the bed then moved her dress and shift aside. A moment later Etheldred began to nurse from her right breast. Frige looked down tenderly at their daughter as she suckled. Eomer felt the same emotion towards them both.

"I will leave the two of you now. Until the evening meal, my lady," Eomer replied.

Frige nodded to him and Eomer left their bedchamber for his study. He could not renegotiate the current trade contract with Dorwinion or his marriage contract, but Eomer resolved that he would not allow King Wymond to ever visit the Ridddermark while he was king. Though given his indifference toward Frige, and now his granddaughter, Eomer suspected that would likely never come to pass.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Are you certain that you and Prince Faramir cannot stay longer? I would not wish for you to travel fast in your condition, Eowyn," wondered Eomer as he stood just outside Medusled as Eowyn and Prince Faramir prepared to leave for Gondor. It was now April and the spring wind from the plains was strong.

"Eomer, my child will not be borne for at least eight more months. I am perfectly fine to ride now," Eowyn protested.

"I will keep a close eye on her. We will rest as much as we need to ensure my wife's comfort. Even if that means we take longer then usual to return to Gondor," said Prince Faramir.

"See that you do," Eomer warned the other man.

"It has been good to see you and Queen Frige again. I was also glad to meet your daughter Etheldred. But we must leave now," Eowyn declared.

"Farewell," Eomer declared as he gave Eowyn an embrace. She returned his embrace then smiled at him.

"Until we meet again," Eowyn declared. He nodded to both his sister and her husband. Eowyn and Prince Faramir turned and left Edoras with their company. Eomer stood there and watched until he could not see the caravan in the distance. His thoughts turned to his wife when Frige placed a hand on his arm.

"Come, I have letters to answer and you have a meeting with the Marshals shortly," Frige reminded him. Eomer nodded. They headed back inside Meduseld.

Life returned to his normal routine once his sister and Prince Faramir had left. It was not until a week later that something unusual happened. He and Frige were in the stables after the evening meal with two of the King's Riders preparing to ride to their usual location when the stable doors were opened and a large colt came into the stables with a King's Rider who led him. He had one hand on the reins of the horse and his other arm was wrapped tightly around the arm of Hamon who walked beside him. The King's Rider handed over the colt to a stable boy who nervously led the horse back into a stall. Eomer walked closer to them as did Frige. Eomer now recognized the colt as Fleetfoot, a dappled grey yearling that had been sired by Firefoot. Fleetfoot had been broken but did not accept a rider readily.

"Hann, Hamon. What is amiss? Are you unharmed?" Frige wondered as she approached her son and looked at him.

"He is well enough, my queen. Go on lad, tell your mother what occurred," Hann stated.

"Aelfric and Isabel have new horses, but you have not given me a horse yet. I am five, which is the same age most children of Rohan ride their first horse. So I thought I could go for a ride. The stable boy was asleep and I could not find the stable master when I came inside the stables. That colt was the only horse I did not recognize as belonging to anyone, so I chose him. But he got away from me after I rode him out of the stables and I could not stop him as we rode through Edoras. The gatekeeper tried to grab his reins but was bitten before he could grab them. Then he reared and so I fell off him. Hann saw what happened so he came and brought the two of us back here," Hamon explained very quickly.

"Look at me, Hamon. I agree that it is time you learn how to ride. You will get a horse but it will be one that the stable master has picked out for you. I only make this offer on the condition that you are to never leave the stables by yourself ever again. Do you understand?" Frige replied.

"Yes. Thank you mother," Hamon replied with a smile. Frige stepped closer and placed her hands on Hamon's shoulders.

"Do not thank me yet as you have not heard what your punishment is for riding a horse by yourself out of the stables through the city. Hann will lock you in your room for the next week. Meals and lessons will take place in your room and you will be guarded day and night by the King's Riders, so do not even think of trying to escape. You will cease this endless wandering around Meduseld and Edoras. Do not protest as I have heard the reports from the King's Riders. Hann, take him away. Talk to Eothain about a rotation of King's Riders to guard him. You will watch over Hamon yourself until the morn," Frige declared firmly.

"Aye, my queen. Come on lad," Hann said. Hamon looked at Frige defiantly.

"No. I will not," he stated. One of Frige's hands went to Hamon's chin and lifted his head towards her.

"Listen carefully to me Hamon, son of Cerdic. You will do as I say or I will increase the time that you are locked in your room to two weeks. Do you understand?" Frige said. Eomer knew Frige well enough by now to sense that her patience was running thin and that she was on the verge of growing angry.

"I hate you! You are worse then grandfather!" Hamon cried. A moment later he ran away from her. Hann managed to grab one of his arms before he got too far. The two of them quickly walked out of the stables. Eomer laid a hand on Frige's arm when he saw her eyes were closed and that she looked somewhat pale.

"Do you wish to return to Meduseld? We can ride another evening," Eomer suggested. Frige opened her eyes and then lifted her head.

"No. We will ride now. Come," she insisted and then quickly mounted Freya. Eomer mounted Firefoot and the two King's Riders also mounted their horses. Normally Eomer would keep them to a trot during their ride to their usual hill. But once they had cleared the gates of Edoras, Frige spurred Freya into a canter. Eomer and the guards increased their speed in turn. Given's Frige's grim expression, Eomer didn't even think of talking with her until the two of them had dismounted on top of the hill. Frige crossed her arms over her chest for a long moment before she spoke.

"May I speak freely?" she questioned.

"Aye," he readily replied.

"You think I coddle Hamon too much, do you not?" she asked.

"It is not my place to say such a thing. But even though I am not their father, that does not mean I care nothing for the wellbeing of your children," Eomer responded after a moment.

"I am aware of that. But I have become very protective of Hamon since- I am not certain you would wish to know why. It is not a pleasant memory," Frige grimly replied.

"Then you do not have to speak of it. But I will listen if you do wish to tell me." Eomer offered. It was the least he could do after Frige had listened to him and offered advice since their marriage began, Eomer thought. She gave him a long look and then nodded.

"The last time I and Cerdic visited my father Wymond at the royal manor in Brilthen was when Hamon was three years old. One night, Hamon snuck into the kitchens and had another serving of the evening meal before he snuck back into his room. The cook found out about this the next morn and told my father. Wymond questioned all of the servants but they pleaded innocent. Then he questioned my children who also pleaded innocent. But something in either Hamon's face or his body must have given away the fact that he was lying. Before anyone could react, Wymond had grabbed one arm of Hamon's and pulled it behind his back while with his other hand he pulled on Hamon's hair until his eyes were watering. In this manner, he got a confession out of Hamon of what he had done. Then he ordered a guard to lock Hamon in the dungeons until the next morn for stealing from his kitchens. My brother, Bada, protested that was too strong of a punishment for a child but said nothing further when Wymond threatened that he would spend a week in the dungeons himself if he protested further. Hamon tried to fight the guards but he was just a child and so they took him away," Frige began. She took a deep breath before she continued speaking.

"I was about to protest myself when I saw Cerdic's face. I have never seen him calmer. Before anyone could react he had drawn his sword and held it to Wymond's throat. Cerdic warned Wymond that if he ever touched Hamon or any of his children ever again then he would see to it that was the last thing Wymond ever did. I have rarely seen my father cowed but I think he knew that Cerdic was serious. He had the guards take away Cerdic's sword and then my husband was taken to the dungeons until the next morn. If anyone draws a blade on any member of the royal family of Dorwinion, the usual punishment is public flogging followed by lifetime imprisonment. Because Cerdic was my husband and a member of the royal family of Dale, Wymond instead sent us back to Dale the next morn with the warning that we would never be welcome in Brilthen ever again on pain of imprisonment while he was still alive. We were escorted out of the city by his guard and never returned there again. I saw Bada from time to time when he visited Dale but not the rest of my family until Bada's funeral," she continued. Eomer wanted to reply but remained quiet when it was clear that she had not finished talking.

"We all felt the loss of Cerdic and Bada in the Battle of Dale deeply but Hamon was the one who cried for two days after their funerals. I spent as much of that time holding Hamon so he could sleep and caring not that I got no rest. As a result I collapsed of exhaustion. When I woke, Hamon, Aelfric, and Isabel all stood beside my bed. Aelfric told me not to go, that he did not want to live if I died as well. When I heard that, I came to the realization that I must be strong for my children. My children must be the reason that I carried on despite a part of me that wanted to join Cerdic and Bada in death. Ever since that time I have done whatever I could to see that my children have a good future. Now my children have a good life here in the Riddermark and I am grateful to you and the rest of the Eorlingas for that," Frige concluded. Eomer was silent for a long moment.

"If Wymond was not a king then I would throw him in my own dungeon for treating a child so. Was your eagerness to get your children to a place of safety another reason you signed our marriage contract?" Eomer replied.

"Aye, the safety of my children was one of the reasons I signed our marriage contract. After the Battle of Dale myself and my children stayed with Hilda and Elred at their manor. Hilda's primary concern is herself and Elred's primary concern is his wines so I am not surprised they treated viewed us with an indifference that soon turned to annoyance as the weeks went on after the battle and we continued to live there. I cannot say if Hilda complained to my father about us staying but I would not be surprised if such an event occurred. When Wymond ordered me to accompany him to King Elessar's coronation, I suspected that he would draw up a marriage contract and then a list of royalty that he could ask to marry me. You were the first royal he approached with that contract. When you protested at him trying to sell me off to you as if I was another trade good, I suspected that you would likely treat me and my children with kindness which made me decide to sign that marriage contract. Do you blame me for wishing to try and improve the lot of myself and my children?" Frige said. Eomer walked closer to her and placed his hands on her arms.

"No, I cannot blame you for doing what you could to improve the fortunes of yourself and your children. You have my word that I will never treat you or your children in the same manner your father has done," Eomer assured her.

"I believe you. May we ride back to Edoras now? I would like to retire early tonight," Frige said.

"I have no objections to doing so," Eomer told her. They mounted their horses again and the four of them rode back to Edoras.

Once they had returned to their bedchamber they both get dressed into their nightclothes and laid on their bed. Frige moved closer to him and placed a hand over his own. A moment later Eomer wrapped his fingers between hers. Eomer took a considerable time to calm down from what Frige had told him about Wymond's treatment of Hamon. Now he more fully understood why she had signed their marriage contact so readily. He resolved that from that moment forward that he would protect Frige and her children from further danger and harm if he could. They had seen enough suffering already, he thought. It took some time but the steady breathing of Frige beside him did eventually lull Eomer to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

There was no light in his tent, not even moonlight. The air was crisp but not cold which was typical for a September night in the Riddermark. Eomer was used to the light snoring of Eothain who had set up a bedroll close to the front of the tent. He turned his head to look at Frige who slept beside him. Eomer sighed. This method of travel was far from the comfort of Medusled but his wife had not complained thus far.

Before the War of the Ring, Eomer had never given much thought to having a family. His first romance had been with the daughter of a baker in Aldburg whom he still remembered with fondness. Eoline had been the woman's name. But once Theodred had found out about the relationship and talked to him, Eomer had realized that they had no future together and had regretfully ended their relationship. They had not seen each other since except in passing but he had heard that she had married a Rider in Elfhelm's eored. Like many others, the man had died at the battle of Helm's Deep. He hoped Eoline and any of her children were faring well enough on her own though he had no reason to know for certain.

Eomer had certainly never expected to marry a Princess from Dorwinion. Especially when he did so for the sake of the Eorlingas rather then his own. But he had gradually learned that Frige had come to genuinely care about the Eorlingas. Soon after he had returned from distributing aid during the first autumn of his marriage, Eomer had asked Frige to attend the King's Counsel which was a monthly session where he heard and passed judgment on the problems of the Eorlingas. That duty of a King had not been done since Theoden was newly crowned but Eomer felt he needed to know his people well in order to be a good king. To his surprise, Frige had listened and had sometimes proposed solutions that he had not thought of. The people of Dorwinion were farmers and merchants like a good potion of the Riddermark, so she had oft understood them better then he had. What he did know of tilling a field or watching a goat give birth? He was foremost skilled at killing, riding, and following orders.

That was why Eomer was glad to spend time with Frige away from Medusled. Initially, she had been reluctant to leave Etheldred with a wet nurse, but when he had told her they would visit Aldburg, she had agreed to come. Thus far the people of the East-Mark had welcomed her. She had asked insightful questions about the land and livestock. Eomer had never had the sense that his wife thought herself above the humble farmers they met. 'The next time I visit the Westfold, I will have to bring her along,' he thought. He yawned and realized he was growing tired. Eomer turned to face Frige and pulled her close. Her warmth helped him to fall asleep.

The next morn, Eomer dressed quickly and then brushed a hand through his hair before he carefully stepped out of the tent. Almost all of his men and his wife were up. Some men tended to the horses while others sat eating around the fire. He had taken two scribes and fifty King's Riders on this journey. The group had a lot of ground to cover if he was to survey as much of the East-Mark as he could. As Marshal of the East-Mark, Elfhelm was also on this trip alongside him. Elfhelm nodded to Eomer as he sat beside him on the logs around the fire.

"Good morrow, my king. Did you sleep well?" asked Elfhelm. Frige handed Eomer a hot bowl of oats.

"Not particularly. Mayhap I am no longer as used to sleeping in a tent as when I was a Marshal," admitted Eomer.

"What of you, my queen? Does this mode of travel cause you discomfort?"

"No. When I was a child, my brother and I would pitch a tent and sleep out amongst the stars. We could not go outside the royal compound but I still have fond memories of those times," his wife told Elfhelm.

"I see. Well, I must say your oats are much better than the Riders'. Freya seems to be able to keep up with the rest of the horses."

"Aye, Freya is certainly faster than Cloud."

"That's because she is a Rohirrim horse. They are the best in all of Middle Earth."

"While I cannot disagree, we must be making haste," Eomer interrupted. Elfhelm nodded. The group was soon on their way to the next village.

"Do you realize that it has now been two years since you wed Queen Frige?" Elfhelm asked as they rode along. His wife rode between two King's Riders behind the cart.

"I had not realized so much time had passed," Eomer responded.

"It is good that your wife is riding with you to meet the people of the East-Mark. I suspect some of them thought she was aloof and did not wish to know them."

"Why would you think that?"

"I have heard it said that the queen only leaves Medusled on market days and is only seen during the King's Council or festivals. Though her visits to the widows of the Battle of Aldburg were well received."

"This autumn is the first time my wife has been able to safely leave Edoras since we were wed."

"I know, but many others do not."

"So you are saying that some of my people disapproved of my choice in a wife," Eomer said as he looked closer at the older man.

"Aye. Mayhap that has changed since the birth of your daughter," Elfhelm stated. Eomer nodded and changed the subject to the recent weather, which had been very warm.

It did not take them much longer to reach the next village and begin to inspect the fields and livestock. Eomer quickly became glad for Elfhelm, who seemed to know each farmer and his family and even sometimes the names of the livestock. They would survey the fields and herds, make a note of what land and livestock belonged to each individual, and then would move on to the next village. Eomer was pleased to note that the fields looked ripe and abundant. The livestock and horses had multiplied and there were many young animals around. He also noticed several pregnant women, whom his wife made a special effort to talk to.

It was with a gladdened heart that Eomer, Frige, and his men returned to Edoras two weeks later. The Eorlingas would survive the winter as would the livestock and the horses. Once he had seen to Firefoot, Eomer walked into the great hall. Frige, in a new dress, sat eating beside several of the King's Riders.

"Are you tired tonight?" she asked him once they had finished eating.

"No, but I will be glad of the comfort of our bed rather than a bedroll in a tent. Let us retire to our bedchamber shall we?" Eomer responded. She nodded and they walked there.

"I would provide another source of comfort for you tonight if I may be so bold," Frige offered once the door of their bedchamber had been closed behind them. Eomer turned to her and removed his helmet.

"I have no objections to being held by you or holding you in return," Eomer replied as he removed his sword. That was all the intimacy he had allowed himself surrounded by so many of his men. Frige stepped closer to him.

"While I am gladdened to hear that you do not understand me. I see that I will have to be more direct," she replied softly. A moment later Frige placed her hands on his arms. She rose on her toes and kissed him. Eomer was momentarily surprised but did return the kiss as he pulled her closer. After they separated they slowly undressed each other. She took his hand and led him to their bed. Their intimate reunion was slow and tender.

Afterward, Eomer looked down at Frige. Her head now lay on his chest with her hands on his shoulders. He found that he relished the warm weight of her body against him. He pulled up the blankets around them both and then put his arms loosely around Frige. Eomer did not feel tired at present but he also had no desire to move either. It was good to be back in Meduseld, he thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"This session of the King's Council will hear the next case. Approach the throne!" called out Elfhelm. Eomer shifted slightly on the throne as he felt like he'd been sitting for hours. Even with all of the fireplaces burning, the council chambers were cold as it was an afternoon in January. Two of the King's Riders held a tall man between them as they walked closer to the throne. The unknown man had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He looked to be a few years younger then Eomer and wore well made garments of leather and thick fur that displayed a muscled body.

"What is your name and why have you come to this hall?" Eomer demanded. As he raised his head, there was something in his face that Eomer found familiar. Erkenbrand frowned.

"Erkenbrand, do you know the man the King's Riders have between them?" Eomer asked. Erkenbrand took a long look at the man. The Marshal nodded tersely.

"Who is he, Erkenbrand?"

"His name is Uthvar, son of Negarth. Dunland has four Chiefs who are given lands to administer in the name of the King of Dunland. Negarth was the Eastern Chief of Dunland and was killed at the Battle of Aldburg. After his death, Uthvar became the new Eastern Chief. Either he desires revenge on you or he has come for another purpose. But only conversation with him will tell," Erkenbrand explained. Before Eomer could ask for someone who knew the language of Dunland so he could communicate with Uthvar, the man who they were talking about turned his head to look at him.

"Hail Eomer, son of Eomund, King of Rohan. I would bow to you but your guards prevent that. I have not come to seek revenge for my father's death. Death in battle does not merit such an action. Instead I come to your hall as an emissary of peace. It is time that Rohan and Dunland draw up a treaty of peace between our two kingdoms. I cannot speak for your people but many of the Dunlendings grow tired of raiding your lands to survive. This winter has proven very harsh thus far and we are a starving people who need more aid. We have made peace with Gondor and now we wish to do the same with Rohan," declared Uthvar in flawless Rohirric. Eomer sat up straighter in his chair and glared at the man. He was surprised that Uthvar knew the language of his people.

"You dare to come into Meduseld and talk of peace? Why?" Eomer questioned Uthvar as he laid a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"After the Battle of Aldburg ended, there were very few of our warriors left who could carry out successful raids into other lands. So we sent a peace emissary to the court of King Elessar and negotiated peace in exchange for aid. Now we come to your hall and hope for land in the White Mountains to help feed our people in days to come. If the land proves fertile then there will be no need to raid the Riddermark in days to come," Uthvar explained.

"Eomer King, may I speak freely?" asked Frige unexpectedly.

"If you wish, my queen," he conceded. Uthvar turned to look at her.

"You think all the Dunlendings are wild and uncivilized, do you not?" Frige asked.

"Aye. From days of old the Dunlendings have raided, burned, and pillaged across the Riddermark. They have caused death and destruction wherever they went!" Eomer told her.

"According to the history of Rohan, the Dunlendings did so in revenge for the Eorlingas driving them to the mountains and then leaving them with nothing. What good did that do except to give them even more excuse to hate the Eorlingas? I understand that you are reluctant to broker peace given your past history. But I do not think the Dunlendings are the only ones who are tired of the warfare between your two realms. Chief Uthvar, you say you came to these halls to talk of peace. I ask the King's Riders whether Chief Uthvar was armed when you searched him?" Frige continued.

"No, my queen. Though he did have a sword on his horse," the King's Rider to the right of Uthvar said.

"Did you house his horse in the guest stables?" asked Frige.

"Why would we do that, my queen? He rode a horse of Rohan that had been stolen from one of our herds," the King's Rider to the left of Uthvar stated.

"According to Rohirric tradition, all horses of individuals who seek an audience with the King of Rohan during the King's Council have their horses stabled in the guest stables while they are in this hall no matter where they or their horse hails from. Lord Erkenbrand, you will see to the horse of Chief Uthvar to ensure the animal does not suffer in this cold. With this gesture of respect we will show Chief Uthvar that we are willing to hear his case for peace. Whether Chief Uthvar is able to negotiate peace will be left for Eomer King and his councillors to decide," Frige ordered. Erkenbrand looked at the queen for a long moment then nodded and swiftly left the council chambers.

"Thank you, Queen Frige," said Uthvar.

"There are no thanks necessary, Chief Uthvar. It was my duty as the lady of this hall to extend you that courtesy. Eomer King, will you discuss peace with the Eastern Chief of Dunland? What say you?" Frige asked. Eomer paused and looked at Uthvar. He knew that he was more of a soldier then a diplomat. But he did not want constant warfare with Dunland or any other kingdom. King Elessar had negotiated a peace deal with Dunland and Harad so surely he could do the same with Dunland? If they remained at peace mayhap they could trade for furs and leathers.

"I will hear you speak of peace but not here. Follow me, Chief Uthvar," Eomer conceded. He rose from his throne and left the hall with two of the King's Riders and Elfhelm behind him. Uthvar followed behind him with the two King's Riders on either side of him. Eomer had found Elfhelm to be a skilled negotiator and so in addition to his duties as Marshal of the East-Mark, Eomer had requested him to attend the monthly sessions of the King's Council when his time permitted. Now he would use the other man's experience to ensure that any peace deal with Dunland would be in the best interests of the Riddermark.

Once everyone except the King's Riders had sat down in his office, Eomer began to negotiate peace with Uthvar. To his relief Uthvar proved to be willing to make concessions and could also read and write in Westron. Soon Erkenbrand joined them in their discussions. By the time the scroll had been signed by all parties the hour was late. Reluctantly, Eomer offered a guest room in Meduseld to Uthvar where he would sleep under the guard of two of the King's Riders. Uthvar agreed to that and said he would be on his way back to Dunland shortly after sunrise the next day.

When Eomer entered his bedchamber, he saw Frige in front of the small window. She was wrapped in a thick robe over her nightshift and had wool socks on.

"I need no history lesson from you of the destruction the Dunlendings have wrought upon the Mark," Eomer insisted as he readied himself for bed.

"Aye. But would you risk your own life and those of the Riders to continually drive back raiding parties in the warmer months?" Frige questioned.

"I have now made peace with Dunland. But you are a woman. What do you know of war?"

She turned swiftly to face him with fierce eyes and grim face.

"I may not have skill with a sword or bow, but I have seen what battle means. When the men return to tell tales of their victorious deeds, the women and children of the dead are left with only charity to aid them," she passionately declared. He walked closer to her.

"I thought Dale was at peace in recent years."

"Aye. I talk not of Dale but my birthplace. From the time I can remember as a child, the Dorwinion army has engaged in multiple skirmishes against the Wainriders. King Wymond cared not to talk of peace. My brother and I ensured the comfort of the soldier's kin with the assistance of my uncle Oeric. That is why I spoke so forcefully during the Council on this day. I would not wish war on anyone in Middle Earth, though I know it will continue as some men only solve disputes with violence," she explained.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned forward to kiss her brow.

"Your compassion for others does you credit. I was raised in the shadow of war but now tire of it. Come, let us rest and mayhap dream of a more hopeful future for this realm," he concluded. She took his outstretched hand and followed him to bed. 'My wife is no shield maiden, but she speaks her own mind more readily now then when we first met. I am glad of it. I have no desire for a meek wife,' Eomer thought as he fell asleep.

Early the next morn, Eomer was awoken by Elfhelm. He silently dressed then the two men walked to the steps of Meduseld to see the Dunland Chief quickly ride out of Edoras with two of the King's Riders beside him. His men would accompany Uthvar to the Gap of Rohan. Once the Dunlending Chief had ridden to his own lands then the two King's Riders would ride back to Edoras. Eomer hoped the newly made peace between Dunland and Rohan would last. But it would be wise to station more Riders near the borders with Dunland until he was assured there would be no more raids into the Riddermark from the Dunlendings. He would discuss that matter with Erkenbrand and Elfhelm at the earliest opportunity, Eomer thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

It was now April in the first year of the Fourth Age. Frige and Eomer King stood outside the front door of Medusled as they watched the caravan from Dale and Erebor approach. Frige had never met King Thorin Stonehelm, but she would be glad to see King Bard once more. She had not told her husband, but the two of them had been exchanging letters ever since she was in Minas Tirith for the coronation of King Elessar. Officially, he and King Thorin were here to discuss trade between their realms, but unofficially she knew that King Bard was also here to see her and her children. Finally, the party of Men and Dwarves stopped in front of the steps of Meduseld. King Bard and King Thorin walked closer to them along with four guards who walked behind them.

"Well met, King Bard, King Thorin. I bid you welcome to Meduseld. Please take a drink from this cup as a sign of the hospitality of this hall," Frige said, handing the welcoming cap to King Bard. He took a large sip of the mead before he handed it to King Thorin. The dwarf quickly drank the rest of the cup then wiped his beard with one hand.

"It is good to see you both, Queen Frige, Eomer King," King Bard said and then bowed to them both. Frige curtseyed to him while Eomer King bowed. Frige turned to King Thorin.

"I would greet you in the traditional manner of dwarves King Thorin, but given the unfortunate circumstances that occurred when King Dain and Prince Bada did so in Erebor in years past, I will forgo that particular custom. Your father apologized but Bada always thought that might be why the subsequent trade deal with Erebor was somewhat more generous then he had first anticipated," Frige stated. King Thorin nodded. Frige turned and led the group inside Meduseld.

"Your brother Prince Bada, had a way with words as well as a strong sword arm. His presence is missed in the halls of Erebor. The man King Wymond has now appointed as his chief ambassador is crafty, though he has a fondness for the ale of Erebor," King Thorin replied.

"Is there not a saying among dwarves that you should find a seam of value and then work it dry?"

"Aye."

"In other words use the weakness of others against them," King Bard summarized.

"That is rather a harsh way of wording the sentiment. It is more about knowing what goods the other party values and what they are willing to give in return on a contract so that you have a point to begin negotiations. Though the details I will gladly leave to others if possible," Frige explained.

"So you have not haggled with the merchants of Edoras?"

"Of course I have but that is very different from negotiating a contract. Particularly with dwarves, who are master negotiators."

King Bard nodded.

"Is that a new tapestry behind the throne?" asked King Thorin.

"Aye, that tapestry was commissioned when our daughter Etheldred was born," Frige explained. They took a moment to look at the depiction of a mare and her foal running together across the plains.

"It is a fine piece of work. May I meet Etheldred soon?" King Bard requested.

"Aye. I have invited her and the other children of Medusled to the welcoming feast tonight. Speaking of my children, Aelfric wants to hear a story from you, Isabel drew a picture for you, and Hamon wants to show you the colt that he is now learning to ride," Frige informed him. King Bard smiled at her.

"I would be happy to spend time with all of your children while I am here," he replied. Out of the corner of her eye, Frige could see Eomer King try not to scowl at that. Frige paid him no heed as she left the hall and began to walk down the corridors of Meduseld. She stopped several corridors away from the hall in front of a door.

"King Thorin, here is your guest room. King Bard, your guest room is beside his. Would you care for a tour of Medusled, gentlemen?" she offered.

"No thank you. I will see you at the welcoming feast," King Thorin said. He nodded to them and entered his room. One of the dwarf guards who had been walking behind the group took up a position just outside the door of King Thorin.

"I would be happy to see more of your home. Would you care to accompany us, Eomer King?" asked King Bard. Frige looked at her husband who had remained silent all this time. Eomer King glanced between them then shook his head.

"I have correspondence to attend to, but I will see you both at the welcoming feast tonight," Eomer King stated.

He turned on his heel and left them standing there. Frige watched Eomer King walk away in slight confusion. Was he annoyed at her spending time with King Bard? He knew they were kin so why would he object to such a thing? Frige took a deep breath then decided not to scrutinize his manner. Instead, she turned to King Bard and began to lead him through a tour of Meduseld. The tour concluded with them leaving Medusled through the back entrance. They both took a moment to look at the vista of the White Mountains in front of them before Frige spoke.

"What news was so important that you did not wish to tell me by letter?" she wondered.

"My lady wife and I will be parents again in several months. I wish for a son but I would also be satisfied with another daughter," King Bard informed her with a smile.

"I congratulate you on that wonderful news."

"Speaking of fathers, how is Eomer King towards your children?"

"He cares more for Etheldred then my own children. But as she is his daughter, that is understandable. Still, my husband has treated my other children courteously, kept them safe, and seen to their education."

"I am glad to hear that. I understand your marriage was for practical reasons but have you come to care for each other?"

Frige sighed deeply.

"I do not love Eomer King. How can I when I still think of Cerdic every time I see my three eldest children?"

He frowned slightly.

"I would never ask you to forget my cousin. I will certainly not do so. But you are the Queen of Rohan now and so you should find happiness in this land."

"I am content here in the Riddermark." Frige loved all of her children, her duties as queen made her feel as if she was helping the Eorlingas, and she cared for the welfare of her husband. She had no reason to feel discontent with her current lot in life.

"For now I am satisfied with that. So would you mind showing me back to my room?" She nodded and they walked back inside Medusled.

That evening at the welcoming feast, Eomer King sat on her right while King Bard sat on her left. King Thorin sat beside King Bard. The food was well prepared and Eomer King remained focused on eating and not talking. Frige decided that she would have to be the more diplomatic one in his stead. King Thorin spoke before she could.

"This is decent ale. Did I ever tell you about the time your brother challenged me to a drinking contest in Erebor? I won. The next morn he told me that he would never challenge a dwarf to a drinking content ever again," declared King Thorin.

"Aye, I did hear that story once Bada returned to Dorwinion," replied Frige.

"I was once present at a feast where the elf Legolas challenged the dwarf Gimli to a drinking contest. Legolas won as Gimli passed out and fell onto the floor," Eomer King recounted.

"I was glad to see their friendship when I was in Minas Tirith. Even so, it is hard to imagine they became friends given that Legolas's father once imprisoned Gimli's father."

"How did you know that?"

"Gloin was one of the twelve dwarves who traveled from the Blue Mountains to reclaim Erebor from Smaug. I would have thought you were aware of that given your friendship with Gimli," Frige told her husband.

"We are friends but we have never discussed Gimli's father."

"I see."

Some men might draw swords together or eat and drink together, but would rarely talk about their families, she thought. Eomer had told her a few tales of his time in Aldburg during their visit there, but he was no bard. Before she could think more on the subject, several of the tables were cleared to the side of the room which left a space for the musicians to approach the table where they sat. The musicians bowed to them then went to the side and began to play some lively music. King Bard smiled when he heard the song. Many of the people in the room stopped talking amongst themselves and chose to listen to it.

"This is one of my favourite songs from Dale," King Bard told her.

"I am aware of that, which is why I requested it from the musicians," she told him.

"Shall we dance?" King Bard asked with an outstretched hand as he stood.

"Are you certain? I have not danced any of the songs of Dale for some time,"

"All the more reason to do so now."

"I would be honoured to dance with you," she accepted. The steps of the Dalish dance were relatively simple compared to the dances of Gondor, but they were more intricate than the Rohirric dances she had learned. Frige found herself remembering when she had once danced these songs with Cerdic, which made her smile.

"It is good to see you smile again," King Bard said before he twirled her away from him for a moment then back into his arms.

"You are here in Medusled which is enough reason to smile," Frige replied as she grasped his shoulders as he lifted her by the waist, spun her around, and then set her back down again. King Bard smiled at her then continued to dance. Once the first song was over he placed his hands on her shoulders and her own hands went to his waist. This song was slower than the first. Frige could see a few other couples in the crowd come to the floor and begin to dance even though they did not know the steps.

"I am afraid that I set a terrible example for the Eorlingas to emulate when it comes to dancing. They will likely wonder why I am dancing with you as I have rarely danced with anyone other then Eomer King."

"Cannot kin by marriage dance together in Rohan?"

"Of course they can but I doubt many of the Eorlingas know of your relation to me."

"If it would cause you trouble then we can sit back down. I am more than willing to hand you over to your husband."

"Thank you for the thought, but my husband is not a frequent dancer. He has not danced with anyone except for myself. Besides, I wish to spend time with you."

"Then we shall dance until my feet grow sore from your stepping on them," he lightly remarked. She laughed and he joined her a moment later. Two dances later, King Bard finally stopped her. Frige stepped away from him.

"Enough. Or I will be forced to limp to the healer to see to my feet."

"Let us sit back down. I know that I am not a good dancer but it could be worse. You could have been forced to dance with Lady Jocosa once more," Frige said as she took his offered arm as they walked back to their table.

"With all due respect to your aunt, one dance with her at your wedding to Cerdic was enough for a lifetime. She spent the entire time trying to get me to spend more time with her daughters. While your cousins are both lovely young ladies, I had no desire to marry either of them."

"Yet you cannot deny that your courtship with the woman whom you wed a year after your first meeting had all of Dale talking for some time. As I recall, you were meant to travel to Calembel for a trade deal with the Lord of Lamedon but not to court his daughter."

"I did secure a trade deal for Dale, but I also happened to fall in love as well. You know that my wife Elfreda has a way of getting everyone to go along with her wishes, one way or another. I cannot say whether it is her wit or beauty that compels them to do so but I am glad of it," King Bard said as they both took their seats at their table once more. Frige waved to a servant to refill their drinks.

"It gladdens my heart to know that you are well cared for. Now, why not tell the Eorlingas the tale of your namesake? You did bring the bow for that purpose, did you not?"

"Aye," King Bard said and then gestured to one of his servants, who quickly left the room.

"When you mention my namesake, I hope you will not slander his actions." King Thorin said.

"Your cousin proved he was not his grandfather by fighting alongside his kin. That act is well remembered by the people of Dale." Before King Thorin could reply, Bard's servant returned with a long case which he sat before Bard.

"How shall I begin? I would tell the story in Dalish but there are none here save you and your children that speak that tongue. I would speak in Westron but I understand that is not common in Rohan except amongst the court," King Bard wondered as he opened the case to reveal the longbow his namesake had used to kill Smaug.

"Then allow me to translate from Dalish into Rohirric from you," Frige offered.

"May we proceed with the story, King Eomer?"

"Go on," her husband encouraged him. King Bard turned to face the crowd. Frige rose then tapped her mug with a spoon. She had to do so several times before the room finally fell silent and turned to her.

"Eorlingas, it is good to see you all enjoying yourselves. Thank you to our musicians for entertaining us," Frige said, then nodded to the musicians who all bowed in her direction.

"There will be more dancing later but first King Bard wishes to tell you a tale of Smaug. I will translate for him," she said and then walked over to stand beside Bard.

"My namesake, King Bard the First, began his life as a simple bargeman and archer from Laketown. In days of old…," King Bard began as he told of how Dale had been attacked by Smaug and the Lord of Dale had been killed trying to kill Smaug before he reached Erebor. He talked of the sack of Erebor and how the proud dwarves ventured across Middle Earth until they found a new home in the Blue Mountains. He talked about how the companions of the Quest for Erebor had awoken Smaug after a sixty-year sleep and how the dragon had attacked Laketown. At this he removed the bow and demonstrated how his namesake had killed the beast from high atop a tower with the last of the Black Arrows. He talked of Bilbo Baggins and the Arkenstone and how Bard the First had fought in the Battle of Five Armies and afterward been crowned King of Dale. Frige was not surprised when her son Aelfric was the first to speak.

"Thank you for that tale. But I know that Dale and Erebor were only at peace for sixty years. Will you not talk about the Battle of Dale?" he asked.

"You are too young to hear such a tale. When you are older then perhaps I might talk about such things," King Bard told him firmly as he packed away the bow.

"I am not a child anymore. I know your father and King Thorin's father died in that battle, but so did my own. Tell me of the manner of his death."

"Enough, Aelfric. We will not speak on such matters. Now sit down and remain silent or return to your room," Frige demanded. He glared at her but then turned and hurried out of the hall.

"My apologies for my son. I should have anticipated that he would ask you such a question. Aelfric may think he is no longer a child but he remains one for the moment. One day you should tell him of the Battle of Dale, but today is not that day," she told King Bard as they resumed their seats. A moment later the musicians started playing a song again. Soon members of the crowd began to dance once more.

"There was no apologies needed. As you say, one day I shall speak of the Battle of Dale with Aelfric. But I would be glad if that conversation was some time away. Has Isabel or Hamon asked about how Cerdic died?" he wondered.

"No. Isabel misses her father but she told me she wanted to remember him as he was, not how he died. Hamon was too young to remember much of Cerdic."

"I have not talked about the Battle of Dale with my wife or my daughters. I do not intend to change that."

"Many women would not wish to hear tales of battles, but would instead care more about their dresses and jewellery or which handsome man had paid them attention in the marketplace."

"As I recall such feminine ideas did not interest you overly much."

"No. I left such pursuits to Hilda, much to the dismay of Royse. I can still recall her lecturing me about how silver jewelry must go with darker colours while gold jewelry must go with lighter colours. Was my mother that flighty?"

"No. I remember your mother as a skilled diplomat who could talk about wine shipments with men with as much knowledge as she could discuss fashion with women," King Thorin declared.

"King Thorin, might you answer a question about Erebor?"

"That would depend on your question."

"I understand the goats of Erebor graze on the slopes of the Lonely Mountain during the day and then are stabled at night. Tell me, are those animals used for anything other then battle steeds or to transport goods?"

"When the goats are too old or injured to fight or haul goods, we kill them for food and use their hides as rugs. Goat meat is tough but it is quite tasty if you cook it the right way."

"I see. Tell me, have you ever visited the fortress of Helm's Deep?" She could sense Eomer King turn his head to look at her when he heard that.

"No, but I would wish to while I am in Rohan."

"I believe I can do more than show you Helm's Deep. As the Riders no longer hold prisoners there, the Eorlingas could use individuals who are skilled with stone in order to restore the fortress to what it once was in days of old. I know dwarves are unparalleled masters of stone. A group of dwarves worked to restore Minas Tirith after the war, did they not?"

"Aye, and some of the stonemasons of Erebor were among them. They might be willing to travel for work even though Rohan is quite a distance from Erebor. I will work out a contract with King Eomer to restore Helm's Deep if you can do something for me in return."

"What is that?"

"Gimli has told me much of the Glittering Caves that lay behind the Deeping Wall of Helm's Deep and extend for many miles into the White Mountains. I wish to see them for myself."

"That can be arranged. Perhaps in time, there could be a settlement of dwarves there. Or we could share the fortress of Helm's Deep between our two realms."

"We shall see. I wish to examine these caves for myself before I commit to anything further."

"Of course. King Bard, perhaps you would like to meet Etheldred now?"

"Indeed I would."

They both rose and left Eomer King and King Thorin at their table. As King Bard held her youngest daughter and Isabel talked to her, Frige spared a glance at her husband and King Thorin who now sat close together in conversation. Hilda had told her once that it was the place of women to set plans in motion and then step aside to leave the men to work out the details. That was the only piece of advice that her half-sister had given Frige that she had found worked very well over the years, she thought. Isabel asked for a story and so Frige left with her daughter to read her a tale before she fell asleep. Although she did not have as much time to spend with her children as she would like, she was gladded to spend time with her children most evenings.

Sometime later Frige had just changed into her nightclothes when there was a knock on the door of the bedchamber.

"Enter," she called. Eomer came inside then closed the door behind him.

"I wish to thank you," he said as he walked closer and put his hands on her arms.

"Why?"

"King Thorin has agreed to begin negotiations on a contract to restore Helm's Deep once he inspects the Glittering Caves. We leave on the morrow to ride there."

"Good. We cannot have the Riders shivering in the cold because of leaks in the roof. Though the comfort of the Riders is not the primary reason I suggested such a project."

"I know. Helm's Deep serves as a major line of defense and so should be maintained. But like King Bard, I have no desire to discuss details of war with you."

"Then mayhap we can go to sleep."

Eomer wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled her closer to him.

"What if sleep is not what I had hoped for this night?"

"I am open to other ideas if you prove persuasive enough," Frige remarked as she placed her hands on his chest. In response, Eomer lifted her chin and kissed her thoroughly. Frige readily responded to the kiss. Her husband proved persuasive enough that night that Frige gave no thought to anything except him until the morn.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

When Ebba approached her two days later at the midday meal in the hall, Frige could tell there was something serious on her mind. Eomer King had ridden out with King Thorin and six guards the morn after the feast. They would be at Helm's Deep by now, she thought.

"How many more are ill?" she asked her maid. The evening after the welcoming feast, three servants in Medusled had become ill. The healers were treating them but they remained abed with a high fever.

"The other maids found six more servants along with your children except for Etheldred, my lady. The healers have moved them all to a single room to avoid others being infected. No one else is to enter the room until the illness is past," Ebba said.

"How long will that be for?"

"The healers do not know at this time. If you will excuse me my lady, I have additional tasks to complete." Frige nodded and Ebba left the hall. King Bard placed a hand on her arm.

"I am certain this illness will pass soon enough," he assured her.

"I hope so." He nodded and left the hall. A moment later so did she.

Three days later, she had just dressed for the day when Frige heard a knock on the door of her bedchamber.

"Enter," called Frige. Instead of Ebba as she expected, it was one of the healers who looked tired and worn.

"Has the illness passed from this hall?"

"Aye, my queen. But you should follow me," the healer stated. 'Please let all of my children be all right,' she thought. 'I could not bear it otherwise…,' When she entered the room all of the beds except for one had been cleared away. Isabel and Aelfric stood on the other side of the room. They quickly walked over to her.

"I am glad to see you are both well. But where is Hamon?" Aelfric pointed a finger towards the occupied bed.

"No!" Frige cried softly.

She ran over to the bed as fast as she could and then sat down on it. It only took one look to confirm her worst fears; her youngest son was dead. She gently lifted Hamon and cradled him in her arms one last time. Frige pressed her forehead into his body and closed her eyes. She felt too numb even to cry. How could she go on after this? How could she live without Hamon? Life would never be the same again, she knew. She wasn't sure it was moments or minutes before she reluctantly lay Hamon back down in the bed and opened her eyes. Frige leaned forward and kissed the cold brow of Hamon. She stood and turned to see Aelfic and Isabel who stood at the foot of Hamon's bed. Without thought, Frige walked over to them and embraced both Aelfric and Isabel tightly. They both held her tightly in return as she looked down at them. 'Come what may they had each other,' she thought. Frige did not let go of her children until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She raised her head to see the grave face of the healer.

"I am sorry about Hamon, my queen. I will see to it that he is buried alongside the other members of the House of Erol on the morn," he assured her.

"That is a great honour. I wish to be alone now with Aelfric and Isabel." He nodded. Frige left the room with Alefric and Isabel. When they both requested to sleep in the same room with her that night, she readily agreed.

In days to come, Frige would recall little of the burial of Hamon or the memorial meal on the next day. Even if the burial was sombre, oft the meal to remember the dead was more cheerful as kin told tales of what the dead had accomplished and toasts to their memory were drunk. But the hall remained silent during the meal as it seemed none present had anything to say. 'What do you say to mark the death of a child,' thought Frige. What can you tell a mother to console her from the whims of fate?

"My queen, the king and his guard returns," one of the guards told her. Frige nodded in acknowledgement and rose from the table. During her walk to the steps of Medusled, her body felt weighed down as if she were a woman of twice her current age.

"What of the welcoming cup?" murmured the guard to the right of the door as the group entered Edoras. She waved him aside. How could she welcome her husband back to the place her son had died?

"My lady. Who has died?" Eomer asked as he approached her and saw her grey dress and black mourning veil. She took a deep breath.

"My son Hamon was buried on this day," she informed him. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I am sorry." She pushed him away, not yet prepared to accept his consolation.

"Leave me be," she declared, then turned and ran inside to the heir's bedchamber. Frige could not sleep that night as she recalled memories of happier days with Hamon.

It had now been a week since Hamon's burial. The evening meal had just been served when King Bard laid down his cup and looked at her intently from where he sat beside her.

"May I speak freely?" he asked her in Dalish, a language she had learned during her first marriage. She nodded.

"What I say to you is not a criticism but is out of concern for your wellbeing. You do not look well. When was the last time you slept through the night or eat an entire meal?"

"I will not fade like an elf. I have other compelling reasons to live."

"Aye, you do. You are the Queen of Rohan and the people of this realm need your guidance and support. You have a duty to them no matter your personal feelings. Your children need you. They are also grieving the loss of their brother. How long has it been since you last spoke to Aelfric or Isabel or held Etheldred? Or would you prefer to forget your sorrows with excessive labour as you did after the Battle of Dale?"

"Never mention that time ever again. King or no, kin of my late husband or no, I will have you removed from this hall. Do I make myself clear Bard, son of Brand?"

"I will say what I wish to you because I have earned that right through my kinship with Cerdic. He would not have wanted you to suffer so."

"Cerdic is dead so his wishes no longer matter. You may act as a father to my children, but never forget that you are not their father. I am alone in raising them."

King Bard took a hold of her arm and Frige turned in her seat to look at him.

"You are never alone. Always remember that."

His sincerity and kindness broke through the numbness around her heart. Frige found herself beginning to cry. She was barely aware that King Bard had wrapped an arm around her shoulders or that her head was on his chest as she sobbed. Frige cared not that she was in the hall and all in Meduseld would know of this by the next morn. Hamon had died and that was reason enough to cry. She did not know how long it was before she raised her head from King Bard's chest and then began to dry her tears. He gave her another look and then removed his arm from her. A moment later she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into the stern face of her husband.

"My lady, might I have a private word?" Eomer King demanded. Frige nodded. As they walked back to the King's bedchamber, Frige moved the sheer black lace of her veil back over her face once more.

"Why have you allowed King Bard to comfort you over the death of Hamon but you have moved away from me to reside in the heir's bedchamber? Why have we not been intimate since the night after the welcoming feast for King Bard and King Thorin?" her husband asked sharply after he had closed the door behind them.

Her eyes narrowed when she heard that.

"Is our intimacy all that you can think about? My son has died not even two weeks past. Did you expect me to go on as if nothing had happened? Think of how you would feel if Etheldred had died instead of Hamon and mayhap you will better understand my present state. Speaking of children, I promised Aelfric I would watch his sword fight this evening," Frige said angrily. Before Eomer could react, she quickly left their bedchamber and headed to the sparring ring. Her husband did not call out her name or follow her but rather let her go for which she was grateful.

She tried to pay attention during Aelfric's sword fight and managed to regain her composure enough to congratulate him on the narrow victory he scored over his opponent. Aelfric seemed to sense that she wished to be alone afterwards because he nodded and left the sparring ring.

Frige headed for the stables. Perhaps Freya and Cloud could give her some comfort, she thought. She stopped by the kitchens to get an apple for Freya and a carrot for Cloud. Both of her horses seemed to appreciate the treat and she found stroking their necks to be soothing. Frige was about to leave the stables when she saw a horse in the farthest stall that made her halt. She took a deep breath and then approached the colt warily. He stuck his head over the stall. Frea, that was his name, Frige remembered. This was the colt that Hamon used to ride. But now he would never ride again. He would never do anything again… Frige hung her head and took several deep breaths. Losing her composure in the hall was bad enough, but what would everyone think if they found her crying over a horse? Several long moments later she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Frige turned her head and saw King Bard nearby who looked at her with concern.

"That colt used to be ridden by Hamon, did he not?" he asked her.

"My apologies, I did not see you there. Aye, Frea used to be the colt Hamon would ride," she said softly. He nodded and walked closer to her.

"I have observed that grief can be just as deadly as a sword though it kills more slowly. I would not wish such a fate for you."

"Fear not at that. While Hamon will never grow to be a man, I am grateful to still have Aelfric, Isabel, and Etheldred by my side."

"You also have Eomer King."

"While Eomer King cares about Etheldred, he does not feel the same way towards my other children."

"I believe he does. Though the depth of his feelings for Aelfric and Isabel may not run as deep as your own, I have observed him closely since his return from Helm's Deep. His sadness at the death of Hamon was genuine. You should allow him to comfort you."

Frige signed.

"Mayhap you are right. I should return to the hall. Thank you for your words. Please do not tell my husband of this conversation."

"I will not. Good evening."

She nodded to him and returned to Meduseld.

The next day during the evening meal, Ebba entered the hall and handed her a letter. Frige laid her cup down and opened the paper to read:

To Frige, Queen of Rohan

Greetings. I have now spent some time with Frea. He is a wonderful colt. If you are willing, I wish to purchase Frea from your stables so I can take him back to Dale to use as the first horse my youngest child will ride. Please let me know if Eomer King would be agreeable to this idea.

Bard, King of Dale

"What is it, my lady?" Eomer King asked.

"May I talk with you privately after this meal?" she asked her husband. He nodded. They finished eating and then they walked to their bedchamber. Once she had closed the door behind them, Frige turned to her husband.

"Would you be willing to sell Frea to King Bard?" Given his expression that was not what he had been expecting her to say.

"Frea was Hamon's colt, was he not?"

"Aye. What say you?"

"I have no objection to such a thing. Do you?"

"No. I would be happy to see Frea bring joy to another child."

"Very well, then I will arrange the sale of Frea to King Bard."

Eomer paused for a long moment before he continued speaking.

"Frige, I am sorry for my words yesterday. On further reflection, I concluded that I had not been patient with your grief. I know how long it took me to heal from the death of my cousin, Theodred, who was like an older brother to me. Your love for Hamon was just as strong as mine was for my cousin. So it is understandable for you to need time to heal. But Rohan also needs a queen, so you will have to resume your duties as soon as you can despite your grief."

"Aye, I will talk to the steward about resuming my duties as queen once King Bard and King Thorin depart a week hence. Thank you for your apology. I do not enjoy being on terms of strife with you," Frige replied as she walked closer to him.

"Nor I. May I hold you?"

"You may."

A moment later Eomer's firm arms wrapped around her waist while she wrapped her own arms around his back. They embraced for several long moments or mayhap it was minutes. By now Eomer's embrace was very familiar to her. But this time his firm body pressed against her own had naught to do with desire or seeking warmth in bed. Frige realized that he wanted to comfort her. Even though he had not loved Hamon as much as she did, Eomer had never wanted his death and was grieved to see the death of her son cause her so much pain. She was touched at his kindness and she took strength by his understanding of what she had been though. But Eomer was correct that she had to resume her duties as queen. She remembered that Cerdic had told her once that death was always present but that life went on nevertheless.

"Will you move back into this bedchamber? I have missed you beside me at night."

"I'm not certain if I- that is, I am not sure if intimacy at this time is…"

"That was not what I meant. I merely wish to comfort you at night. Mayhap you would sleep better which would ease my worry."

When she heard that Frige raised her head from where it rested on his chest and looked up to meet his eyes.

"You are concerned about me?"

"Aye. You are more then my queen or the mother of my children. I have also come to care about your welfare."

"I see. In that case, I will sleep in this bedchamber again. But before I do, I should spend time with my children. King Bard was right that I have been neglecting them of late," Frige replied as she reluctantly stepped away from her husband

"I shall see you tonight after you have done so."

She nodded and left the room in the direction of her children's rooms.

A week later, King Bard and King Thorin were ready to depart for Dale and Erebor.

"King Thorin, it has been a pleasure to meet you. Farewell," Frige told the dwarf. He nodded and then bowed to herself and Eomer King before he turned and headed toward his horse.

"Do I get a farewell too?" asked King Bard. She smiled and walked closer to him.

"Aye, King Bard," Frige said. She embraced him.

"Take care of yourself and your kin. I expect letters from you."

"Likewise. Farewell." He smiled at her a final time then mounted his own horse.

"Good fortune to you all in your journey. May you return home safely," she told the group.

A moment later the men, horses, and carts began to move out of Edoras. Frige stood there until the group was no longer visible on the horizon.

"Erkenbrand invited me to tour the Westfold for three weeks. Would you care to accompany me?" Eomer asked her.

"Aye, I would. When do we leave?"

"Two days hence."

"I will see that the preparations are in readiness." He nodded. Once inside Medusled, she and her husband walked in different directions.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Frige tried not to let her weariness show. This session of the King's Council had lasted most of the day, except for two breaks for a meal. Eomer was ill with a cold and was therefore not in attendance. He was recovering in their bedchamber with periodic visits from the healer.

"This is the last case, my queen. It's a business owner from the Westfold," Elfhelm quietly informed her. He was seated to her right. More then ever, she had appreciated his guidance though he left the final judgment of the cases to her. She was glad that she had studied the law of the Mark along with their language since her marriage, she reflected.

"Step forward and state your case," Frige said. A young and attractive man stepped forward. To his right stood an attractive young woman and to his left was a man who was clearly her father. It was the eldest man who spoke. He bowed to her and she nodded for him to speak.

"Greetings, my queen. I am Cenhelm, son of Hudde. This is my daughter Wassa and her husband Leofwine. He did not seek my approval for their marriage but instead simply wrapped her in a cloak to signify their marriage. I would not have objected but soon after they were wed, I learned she was with child. Because of her condition, she can no longer help me in my work running my alehouse and inn. I wish Leofwine to pay me compensation so that I can train another in her place," Cenhelm explained.

"I see. Leofwine, have you agreed to pay this compensation?"

"No. I see no reason I should compensate Cenhelm. Surely there are many men who would be eager to work with him, as his daughter says he treats his workers well," Leofwine protested.

"Even so, the loss of a daughter is reason enough to pay him his demands," Frige insisted.

Leofwine scoffed.

"Why should I follow the orders of some foreign queen? Eomer King is not present and I do not recognize your authority. You haven't even been able to produce an heir to the throne, so what good are you? Your aid may have helped this land, but I know the people of the Mark would have preferred to feed and rebuild themselves rather than accept charity," he declared. Frige reached out a hand to Elfhelm, who placed her seal into her hand. She held it up to the fading light.

"Do you know what this is? This is the Queen's seal, left to me by Eomer King to use in his absence. It confers the authority of the sovereign in all matters. Unless you wish me to use it to punish you, you will do as I order and then you will leave Edoras at once. Now do I need to order guards to see you and your party out?" she challenged Leofwine. His lips thinned but he did swiftly depart along with his wife and father by marriage. The other spectators quickly left the hall. Once they had gone Frige sat back in her wooden chair and sighed.

"You may have just made an enemy, my queen," said Elfhelm.

"It is possible. You have a brother do you not?"

"Aye. His name is Eadwine."

"Summon him to me. Tell him only that I desire a private meeting."

Elfhelm bowed and swiftly left the room.

The next morn at the first meal, Frige was interrupted in her eating by the appearance of a rather frantic stable master.

"My queen. You should follow me," he insisted. Given that the man was not prone to exaggeration, Frige set down her drink and followed the man out of Medusled. Instead of taking her to the royal stables where Freya was housed, he led her behind Medusled to where the pasture for the older horses lay. Here any horses who were too old for war or riding were tended to until they died.

Once they had entered the pasture and closed the gate behind them, he pointed across to the pasture to where a horse lay down on the ground. Frige paled and raced over when she recognized her old mare Cloud. The horse was clearly dead. She could only hope it was a peaceful death, but given the foam at the mouth of the mare, she suspected that there might be more to the story.

"Tell me all," she demanded of the stable master as she knelt before the horse and stroked her mane.

"I exercised Cloud myself yesterday morn. The weather was fair and so there was no need to move the horses to their stable for the night. When the stable boy came to give the horses food and water this morn, he found Cloud dead in that manner. After some questioning, he admitted that the herd in this pasture had been left alone yesterday after their food and water was given to them shortly after the midday meal."

"So anyone could have walked up to Cloud and fed her something?"

"That is possible. Cloud was an aging horse but she should have lived another year or so naturally."

"I see. Bury Cloud with the other horses of Medusled and tell no one of this."

He nodded. Frige swiftly walked back to the hall and summoned Elfhelm to meet her in her study. It was not as grand of a room as the King's study but it was a good place to work. Once she had told him what had transpired with Cloud, he frowned.

"Do you wish my advice, my queen?"

"Aye. Do you think my mare's death was from old age or was she poisoned?"

"I am uncertain. All the people of the Mark know how valuable a horse is, no matter their age. What would you have me do, my queen?"

"Summon Leofwine back here to tell the truth. The people of this land value truth and I wish to know if that is a virtue he holds. If he is innocent, he can go free. But if he did have anything to do with the death of Cloud, he will be punished. Send men to bring him back to Edoras. Once he arrives he will be questioned. If he is innocent, he may go free. Otherwise, imprison Leofwine for a month."

Elfhelm nodded and left her study.

The next morn, Frige had nearly finished her morning meal when she saw Eomer walking towards her. His fever appeared gone and he was no longer coughing. She rose to greet him.

"Are you hale, Eomer King?"

"Aye. What has happened in my absence?"

"Eat, and then I will tell you." He did so. Frige was glad to see her husband's normal appetite had returned. After they had finished eating she suggested they walk to her study.

"Please sit down." she gestured to the chairs in front of the fire.

"I am not an invalid," Eomer protested as he remained standing.

"I am well aware of that. I-your councilors are gladded that you are feeling well."

"As am I. I prefer action to rest. Tell me tidings of the King's Council."

She grabbed a large scroll that had been placed on the desk and began to read. Frige was glad that a scribe documented all of what had been said. It was some time before she got to the end of the judgments. Frige had just finished telling him of Leofwine when there was a knock on her study door. She set the scroll aside.

"Come in," she called. Eadwine, brother of Elfhelm, entered. He closed the door behind him and bowed to them.

"Greetings my queen, sire. I received your summons. What do you wish to discuss with me?" he asked.

"I have made inquiries about your character Eadwine. From all accounts, you are an honest man who many say can be trusted not to gossip."

"I would be pleased to serve you in any capacity."

She nodded in appreciation of his loyalty.

"When I became the Queen of Rohan, I had hoped that the people of the Mark would accept me. It has taken time but I believe many of them have. However, not all the people of this land are comfortable with a foreign Queen on the throne. While the Eorlingas are not given to plotting or violence, words can be just as devastating as a sword. What say you?"

"The people of the Mark value honesty highly."

"For which I am grateful. Nonetheless, the possibility of words inciting a riot or unrest exists. Will you set up a network of individuals who can pass on information to you if it is valuable? I do not wish you to listen to every story or rumour, but oft things are said under the influence of ale or the heat of the moment which later prove to be truthful."

"I understand the necessity of this and will do as you ask."

"No. I will not have a network of spies in this kingdom," Eomer interjected.

"You have objections because of the behaviour of Grima Wormtongue, but you fail to see that knowledge of other's opinion is always valuable," Frige observed.

"I am aware of that, my lady. But if you spent more time with the people of the Mark, they would care for you. Once given, their loyalty will not be in question."

"Aye. I need to know as many of the people I am meant to rule or…"

"Or what?"

"When I was ten years of age, there was a series of wind storms that destroyed much of the crops in Dorwinion. The army was told to go amongst the people and distribute aid to ensure there would not be famine. It soon became apparent that there was not enough for all as my father had reserved some of the food for the capital. Many in the country did not consider that decision fair. They organized several raids on the rural storehouses and distributed the food during the night. When my father found out what had happened, he ordered the leader to be brought to the public square at the centre of Brilthen. He had the man whipped and then thrown in the dungeon. Because the healers were not allowed to tend to him, he died of his wounds by the next morn. When his widow demanded reparation, my father dismissed her as a troublemaker and ordered her and her children exiled. They went to live in Dale," Frige paused to take a deep breath before she continued.

"I know you would never turn away someone in need. Neither would I if I can be of assistance. But the Eorlignas do not trust me because they do not know me. That must change in days to come."

"If you wish to be amongst the people of the Mark more often, I would not object. Mayhap your idea of informants will also yield dividends. Eadwine, we will test the queen's idea for six months. If the information proves valuable then we shall continue. You have travelled far to converse with us. You may rest here tonight as a guest at Medusled before you leave in the morn. I believe you know where the guest quarters are?" Eomer concluded.

Eadwine nodded and left the room.

Frige rose from the desk and walked to look out the small window. Eomer came to stand behind her.

"You have done much for the Riddermark as my queen. The aid on our marriage contract helped many of the Eorlingas through the first winter after the war. The trade with Dorwinion continues to keep them fed. It was your advice that led to the peace accord with Dunland, which has been upheld thus far. You were the one to suggest rebuilding Helm's Deep which has employed not only dwarves but Eorlingas. I know the Eorlingas are proud people but they are also kind-hearted. Spend more time with them and they will come to care for you as I have," Eomer said. She turned to look at him in surprise.

"You care for me?" she quietly asked as she met his gaze.

"Was that not clear to you?"

"I- I care for you in return."

He took her in his arms and kissed her. She returned the kiss.

"I am glad to hear that. Now we should attend the midday meal," he declared after they had separated. She nodded and stepped away from him. When she placed her hand in his own, he smiled at her. She smiled in return.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Eomer reined in Firefoot from a canter as he saw the gates of Aldburg. Frige rode beside him with Aelfric and two guards behind them. They were there for the blessing of the herds. Every August, all the new foals throughout the Mark that had been born or would be born that year were to be ritually blessed by the king. His wife had not attended last year due to her being with child, and the event had been postponed the year before that as the Mark had still been recovering from the war. Thus Eomer was eager for his wife to witness this tradition.

The warm wind of August blew in his face as they rode into Aldburg. They slowly made their way to the wooden hall that had been first been built by Brego, the second King of the Mark. Eomer knew the building well as he had spent his childhood and time as a Marshal there. Aelfric, who had rarely traveled outside Edoras, was looking around in interest. After they had accepted the welcoming cup from the steward they were escorted to their rooms by the housekeeper. Soon the three of them, along with their guards, walked to the field just inside the gates where the ritual would be held. Eomer would bless the horses alongside Elfhelm. Many who wished to buy or sell horseflesh or who wished to see the foals stood in groups around all sides of the field.

One by one, a mare or foul would be led forward toward Eomer by the owner. He would place a hand on the mare or foal's neck and bless the horse by reciting the lineage and proclaiming it healthy. Elfhelm would dismiss the horse with his own blessing. Eomer didn't really know how much time had passed when he was done but he had not noticed. From a boy, he had always enjoyed spending time with horses and he was pleased that the strong bloodlines of the stallions and mares of the Mark would continue. Once Etheledred was older, he would have to introduce her to a colt so she could learn to ride, he thought with anticipation. A hand on his arm brought him out of his thoughts.

"That was interesting. Shall we return?" asked Frige. He offered her his arm and they made their way back to the hall.

"I know you do not care for horses as much as I, but I am glad you were somewhat entertained," he remarked.

"Elfhelm's wife, Eoelflaed, kept me company," Frige gestured behind her, where the woman in question was walking beside her son. Elfhelm's wife had blonde hair with a red tinge and a booming voice that was much larger than her slender figure. Eoelflaed was also known for speaking her mind even when others had no desire to hear what she had to say. Eomer had always found it easier to simply go along with her opinions for the most part, and he knew Elfhelm oft felt the same way. He hoped Aelfric would not feel overwhelmed by her.

"Before the feast this evening, I wish to have a bath. You may be accustomed to long travel by horse but I do not think I will ever relish it. Still, it is much faster than travel by a carriage which my father always insisted on when I was a child."

"Have you ridden in a carriage since then?"

"Nay, not since my marriage to Cerdic. All female nobility in Dorwinion journey to their marriage in such a way. The common folk walk."

"Why did you not do so for our own marriage?"

"I wished to honour the wedding tradition of the Mark as I was marrying their king. I may not have relished galloping away on Firefoot with you after the ceremony, but I knew you were in control and would not let me fall so I told myself to be calm."

"But you seem at ease around Freya." His wife had become quite a good rider astride, he thought.

"Aye, the mare you gifted me is a wonderful horse. I am well in control of her, which is why I am able to remain calm. But I am wary of unknown horses until I ride them. You can tell much of a horse's temperament by doing so."

"I understand. There are some horses among the Riders who are not even-tempered," he admitted. They said little else as they separated upon entering the hall.

Eomer ran an appreciative gaze over his wife as she entered the hall for the feast that evening. Her brown dress, accented with red ribbon, showed off her figure well. She nodded to all the guests before she headed straight towards him. He rose and pulled out the chair beside him for her to sit, which caused the other people at the table to also rise. Elfhelm sat to his left with his wife beside him. Aelfric sat on his mother's other side. Once Eomer had blessed the meal, everyone quickly fell to eating and drinking. The food was excellent and the mood seemed cheerful. Most of the guests quietly carried on conversations throughout the hall. Soon musicians came and began to play. Elfhelm led the dancing with his wife and soon other couples joined them.

To his surprise, Aelfric approached Elfhlem's daughter, Mildburg, and she accepted his request for a dance. As Mildburg was sweet and pretty, Eomer was not surprised that the young man had chosen her. Aelfric would likely be thinking of courting a woman in a few years time, Eomer realized. Theodred had been the one to introduce Eomer to the pleasure of women after he took his oaths as a Rider at sixteen years. That evening he had been taken to a brothel in Aldburg. Spending a night alone with a whore was seen as a rite of passage for a young Rider. Although Eomer had been nervous, he had felt more eager to discover what the other boys and married men jested of. To his relief, Theodred did not tell Theoden or Eowyn about his night away from the other Riders. Eomer himself volunteered no details of what happened. He sighed. Those memories were best not remembered in public, he told himself. He should think of another matter.

His eyes fell on Frige who was dancing with Elfhelm. It had now been four months since Hamon's death. He would always feel regretful over the death, but he knew that life went on. As Elfhelm said something that made Frige smile, Eomer also smiled. This was the first time he could recall since Hamon's death that his wife had smiled. He was glad to see her heart had begun to heal and she was able to feel joy once again. Once the song ended, he rose and requested a dance with his wife. Elfhelm bowed in his direction then went to dance with Eoelflaed.

"Are you enjoying yourself thus far?" she asked. He nodded. The ale had been less appealing than usual so he had only drunk one glass, but he had no other complaints, he thought.

"I am glad. Thank you for inviting me here," Frige said.

"As my queen, your place is by my side."

She raised an eyebrow at his possessiveness.

"That is, I am glad that you were able to come. Your son seems to be enjoying himself," he quickly added as he saw Aelfric still dancing with Mildburg. She turned her head to look.

"Aelfric is too young for romance, but mayhap he wished for a friend near his own age. I can only hope she is not as outspoken as her mother."

"Not all men desire a meek wife."

"Aye. I am glad you do not."

He smiled at her.

Instead of letting his wife go when the song ended, he moved her right hand to kiss it. After the kiss ended, Frige moved her hand to cup his jaw. Without thinking, Eomer leaned down and kissed her. He had intended it to be chaste given their surroundings, but their kiss soon turned demanding and wanton. Need quickened in him like a rapidly lit fire. He wanted to carry Frige away to bed and not let her go until they were both sated. He wished to possess her not only as a husband but also as a lover. He wanted to hear her cry out his name as her thoughts were only focused on him. The depth of his lust caught Eomer off guard and he quickly released Frige. She was flushed with halting breath, as was he. He turned on his heel and walked outside. The crisp and cooler air of the night settled him slightly, but it took some time for his heart to slow.

When he had first wed Frige, Eomer had told himself not to become more emotionally involved then he ought. He had lost everyone he cared for except Eowyn in the war, and her own recovery had been uncertain in the hours and days after the Battle of Pelennor Fields. No, his heart must be guarded with more care in the future, he had told himself. But now he knew that any pretense of detachment towards his wife had been washed away as water in a fast-moving river.

Although Eomer had known passion and lust before he had wed, the depth of such emotions were places he had rarely explored. His romantic relationship with Eoline had been filled with laughter and joy. She had been a source of comfort for him as he had to patrol more frequently and orcs began to roam the Mark more freely. But they had both known they would not marry and that a child of their bond could not be born, so neither of them had made an effort to fall in love. When Theodred had demanded an end to the relationship, Eomer had ended it with bittersweet reluctance. His increasing duties had ensured that he rarely gave Eoline much more thought in days to come.

From their wedding night onward, Eomer had enjoyed his intimacy with Frige. But although there had always been physical pleasure between them, there had also been a sense of his duty to the Mark. He could not forget their time together in bed was due to his need for a male heir or mayhap even two. His own concern for the health of both child and mother when Frige had been with child had been enough to ensure he was not more intimate with her beyond a kiss on the cheek or holding her hand. He had even tolerated the absence of their intimacy while they were touring the Mark, as he knew Frige preferred privacy for their encounters and he did not wish to hear the remarks of his men after overhearing their intimacy.

But this recent absence of their intimacy since her son had died seemed different. It was not only that he thought making his own needs known when Frige was still grieving was unbecoming of himself as a man of honour. Eomer realized that he did not want Frige to lay with him because they still needed an heir or for their mutual pleasure. Rather he wanted her attention as proof of how much she cared for him. Until he had recently admitted how much he cared for Frige, Eomer had given little thought to his wife's preferences in her daily affairs. But of late he had given her flowers in her study from the garden in Medusled, he had ordered that her favourite meals be cooked more often, and he went on horse rides alone with her more frequently. Those gestures had seemed to make her look on him with more fondness, but Eomer was not certain if Frige had changed her feelings toward him as fast as he wished. 'How do you woo one's own wife,' he thought.

He suddenly remembered the advice that Theodred had given him right before he entered the brothel as a nervous young man. 'Women are like horses in that neither like to be rushed unless they see the need for it,' his cousin had said. That saying had proven to have some merit as he discovered. Although many in the court had wondered why his cousin had never wed, Eomer knew why. While his station in life had attracted women like moths to open flame, Theodred had not been interested in women who only wanted him because he was the king's son. Mayhap if he had married and had a son, Eomer would never have become king. His thoughts on his cousin came to a halt when he turned upon hearing footsteps.

"Evening, sire. May I offer you some advice as a married woman?" Eoelflaed questioned.

"If you wish," he allowed.

"The fact that both you and the queen desire each other is nothing to be ashamed of. That is as it should be between husband and wife. Your subjects rejoice to see you happy, Eomer King."

"Aye. My choice in a wife was a wise one."

"I agree. Now, will you come inside and dance with me?"

"Aye. After all, I cannot refuse the Lady of Aldburg."

He followed Elfhelm's wife back inside and then took her in his arms on the dance floor. As they danced, he noticed that Aelfric had continued to dance and talk with Mildburg. It was clear her mother also noticed the closeness of the two.

"Your son by marriage could do worse than my daughter," she declared. Aelfric was twelve years of age and Mildburg two years older, so Eomer knew that her idea was presently the fond hope of a mother. But his wife's son would be seen as an excellent prospect for marriage once he became a man.

"Aye, but I suspect that will not be her fate. Aelfric is the heir to the Dorwinion throne and will have to return to that land to rule."

"I see. Well, time will tell all."

"Aye, it often does." The two of them fell silent after that until they ended the dance with a bow on his part and a curtsy on hers.

"Why were you thinking on after you left the hall?" Frige asked him once they returned to their bedchamber later that evening. Eomer turned her to face him.

"Frige, I wish for your company and none other. It is understandable that the death of Hamon has troubled you greatly. But I would welcome your intimate touch again."

"As would I."

He smiled. A moment later Frige rose on her feet and kissed him. Eomer eagerly returned her kiss as he pulled her closer and her hands went to his hair. When they separated for air, both breathless, they quickly took off their clothes. Frige took his hand and guided Eomer to lie down on the bed while she lay beside him. Neither of them spoke again as they gave into their mutual desire for each other.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

It was the night before the harvest festival in October and Frige could not rest. 'Mayhap some fresh air would clear my mind,' she thought. She rose from bed and put a thick robe and a cloak on over her nightgown before she placed on boots. Now suitably attired for a cool autumn evening, she walked out of the front doors of Meduseld and looked over the city and plains. It was a clear night and she could see the stars twinkle in the night sky.

She remembered how Cerdic had regularly been assigned the night watch in Dale. During the early days of their marriage, she would stay up and think of his safety. He had not been pleased that she had not been sleeping, but she also felt he had been touched by her concern. Frige sighed. Why was she dwelling on thoughts of her late husband now when she had not done so for months? Mayhap it was because of the changes between her and Eomer of late. Ever since they had told each other of their mutual feelings, Eomer had spent more time with her. While Frige had never considered her husband to be of a romantic temperament, she could not deny that him making more time for her made her feel more tender towards him. When she had wed again she had never thought she would care deeply for another man after Cerdic. Was finding love twice in one lifetime even possible? She heard footsteps and turned to face the object of her thoughts.

"Why are you outside? Come inside and rest," Eomer replied. Before she could respond, a gust of wind blew his hair across his face. Without thinking, Frige stepped closer to her husband and brushed his hair out of his face behind both of his ears.

"Did you not use a comb before you went to sleep?" she wondered as she noticed how unkept his normally well-groomed hair was.

"If you wish you may brush my hair yourself," he said softly as he looked down at her. Frige froze. Those were the exact words that Cerdic had said to her every time he had returned from a patrol and she had noted the state of his messy hair. She would always brush Cerdic's hair before they retired to their bed.

"Is anything amiss?" her husband asked when she had not replied to him.

"I am well. Come," she briskly told him and turned and walked away. Once they were both inside their bedchamber, Frige went to the wardrobe to hang up her cloak. Eomer began to remove his shoes. Soon the two of them were in bed under the furs. When Eomer wrapped an arm around her waist, she did not object. But when he brushed her hair away from her shoulders and began to kiss her neck, Frige stiffened and turned to face him.

"Not tonight. We both need to sleep."

"Very well. How fare Etheldred and the other children?"

"Etheldred has been moved from the cradle to a larger bed in the nursery. Aelfric saw a blacksmith at work in the market a month ago and now wishes to apprentice as such. It took some persuasion to convince him that as a Prince of Dorwinion, that could not be his fate. But he made friends with the blacksmith's son Enfred and the two of them have become close. Isabel wanted to show me her new dresses which the seamstress of Meduseld had made for her. I complemented the seamstress on the work and she insisted that she should make me some more dresses. Given the upcoming harvest festival I agreed to two new dresses."

"I look forward to seeing you wear them. Good night." He kissed her on the brow and then went to sleep. She found herself falling asleep soon afterwards.

"Welcome Eorlingas to this year's harvest festival. Eat, drink, and celebrate our good fortune. To the Riddermark!" cried out Eomer the next evening in the bustling hall. Frige stood beside him at the head table. The entire hall drank.

"Shall we, my lady?" asked Eomer as the musicians began to play after the meal. Frige joined her husband on the dance floor for the first dance.

Much later in the privacy of their bedchamber, Frige reached for her husband. She was eager to have no barriers between them that night. Eomer readily aided her initiative. Once they were nude, she pulled him against her and kissed him as they moved to the bed. Once there Eomer showed her how glad he was that she was not a meek wife.

Three days later, Frige had just finished her weekly lesson in Rohirric when she was met in the corridor by Ebba and Isabel.

"Good morn. What a surprise to see you," she stated. This was normally the morn that Ebba would be washing clothes with the other servants and Isabel would be occupied in her music lessons.

"May we go for a picnic today, mother?" Isabel pleaded.

"What of your music tutor? You told me you enjoy playing the flute."

"I do, but he is ill. Please? The weather is warm today."

"You are fortunate that I have no further tasks on this day. Let us stop by the kitchen so the cook can prepare a basket of food. We will have to get two of the King's Riders to accompany us. Would you like Aelfric to come along?" Frige agreed.

"No. All my brother cares about is sword practice and spending time with his blacksmith friend."

"Very well then. It will just be the two of us. Ebba, could you inform the king of my plans? We will leave Medusled once we have his blessing." The maid nodded and left.

Soon the four of them were trotting along the fields of Rohan towards the river Anduin. They reached the bank of the river by the time the sun was high in the sky. Frige spread out a blanket and then secured it to the ground with two large rocks. She offered some of the food to the guards who took it eagerly.

"So how are your other lessons, Isabel?"

"I don't mind learning Rohirric. Sewing is useful. But why must I attend lessons on proper posture and decorum? That never mattered in Dale."

"Aye, but you were not in a royal household then."

"Why did you have to move us here to Rohan?"

"Do you not like the Mark?"

"Well enough. But there are no children in Medusled to play with. The servants are dull, Aelfric mostly ignores me, and I am too young to go with you into Edoras."

"As I recall, Lord Erkenbrand has a granddaughter about your age. Would you care for me to invite her to Edoras for Yuletide?"

"Aye. Are we having a feast?"

"The steward says we have enough to spare for all of Edoras this year. I thought it would be good to re-establish an old tradition."

"Does this mean I will get a new dress? Or mayhap a new hair decoration?"

"We will see." Frige paused and looked overhead at the dark clouds.

"We should return to Edoras before the evening meal. We would not enjoy the rain," she continued.

"No, I don't like the rain."

Frige made sure not to gallop on Freya as they made their way back to Edoras as she knew her daughter's pony was not as fast. She and Isabel had just entered the great hall when there was a crash of thunder and the sound of rain.

"May I eat with you at the king's table tonight?" asked Isabel.

"No. But I will tell you a story before you go to sleep tonight."

"Aye. Thank you for taking me out today."

"You are very welcome, Isabel." With a final smile at her daughter, Frige watched as Isabel left with one guard trailing after her. She smiled to herself as she sat down to eat. She turned her head at the touch of Eomer's hand on her arm.

"Did you enjoy your time with Isabel?" he questioned.

"Aye. Thank you for allowing me to spend uninterrupted time with her," Frige said.

"I would never deny you that."

"I am glad to hear you say such things. Being queen of this land is important, but I cannot forget that I am also a mother."

He nodded and motioned for another serving of ale. She smiled to herself. Although he rarely expressed it in words, she knew how much being a father meant to Eomer. 'Our children are the future of Rohan,' she thought.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

In the second year of the Fourth Age, the May wind blew strongly as Eomer stood beside Frige in front of the main doors of Meduseld. They awaited the arrival of Gimli who led one hundred dwarves from Erebor to Rohan. When he had received the letter two months ago which requested whether the dwarves could establish a settlement in the Glittering Caves, Eomer had gladly allowed them to travel to Edoras.

Even with the expansion of Meduseld completed, the hall could not hold that many guests at one time. So the dwarves would be setting up a camp about a mile outside the walls of Edoras until Gimli had formally negotiated a contract for the dwarves who would live in the Glittering Caves. Eomer suspected that Gimli would also want to negotiate a trade deal, which Eomer would welcome. Helm's Deep was now restored but if he could arrange for dwarves to do regular maintenance work there, the fortress would remain strong for a long time to come.

"That is a horse of Dale that Gimli rides if I am not mistaken," said Frige as the dwarves entered the city.

Eomer looked closer and saw that she was right. The horses of Dale were smaller then the horses of Rohan and Gondor but they were very hardy, sure footed, and could carry as much weight as a larger horse. In Dale the animals were used by shepherds to manage their flocks, as a first horse for children, and were also popular with the dwarves of Erebor and the Iron Hills given their strength and their stature. As he had wanted to diversify the breeding stock of the herds in Rohan, Eomer had signed a contract with King Bard to purchase fifty of the mares and bring them back to the Mark. The stable master had been pleased with the purchase. The first foals between the stallions in their own herds and the mares that he had purchased would be born soon.

"Well met, Gimil. I bid you welcome to Meduseld. Please take a drink from this cup as a sign of the hospitality of this hall," Frige greeted the dwarf who was flanked by two other well armed dwarves. Gimli eagerly drank the cup dry.

"Well met, Queen Frige, Eomer King. Would you mind if myself and my men have something to eat before we are shown to our rooms? It has been a long journey," Gimli said.

"I have alerted the kitchens that you would likely wish to eat. Come inside and do so," she urged him. Eomer and the dwarves quickly followed her into the hall. Once they sat down at a table, Frige motioned to the servants, who brought lamb stew and ale for the dwarves, some fruit and bread for himself, and some tea and a bowl of chicken liver for his wife. Gimli looked at Frige closely.

"I do not wish to be rude but what are you eating?" Gimli wondered.

"I am eating chicken liver with spices. Such a dish would not normally be appetizing to me, but a woman's tastes change when she is with child. I have learned not to question it and simply eat what my body wants during this time," Frige explained.

"So how much longer is it before we can meet the newest member of the House of Erol?" Gimli asked.

"In about three months," Frige told the dwarf as she placed a hand on her large belly. Eomer looked his wife closely.

"Whether the child is a son or daughter I will welcome their arrival, my lady," Eomer told her. She smiled at him then went back to eating. Once they were done eating, Eomer walked with Gimli to his study where they began to negotiate a contract for the dwarves who would live in the Glittering Caves.

The summer seemed to pass quickly. Eomer tired to pay more attention to Frige as her belly expanded and her discomfort grew. They were sharing a bedchamber again unlike the last time Frige was with child. When she complained of her back aching or swollen feet, he would rub her feet or back. Frige always kissed him afterwards as thanks for such ministrations. Although he still found Frige attractive at this time, Eomer did not wish to threaten the health of the babe so they had not been intimate since they had learned of her pregnancy a month after the harvest festival.

Eomer still remembered the moment a month ago when they had been asleep. He had one hand on his wife's belly as he slept facing her. Suddenly he had felt some movement under his hand which had woken him up. Frige had sleepily told him that was their child moving and had urged him to fall back asleep. The child had moved again which had made Frige shift in her sleep. He had told his unborn child to allow Frige to get some sleep. As if the child had heard him, the movement stopped. Soon both of them fell back to sleep. Even since then, Eomer had been impatient to meet this child.

It was late August when that moment arrived. He and Frige were walking back to their bedchamber after the evening meal when she suddenly stopped and gasped. One of her arms wrapped around his back while her other hand moved to her stomach. He steadied her with an arm around her shoulders.

"Is it time for the child to be born?" he asked her.

"Aye, our child will be born soon. Assist me to the healer's room," she replied.

"Do you have any idea how long this will take?" he asked her as they walked to the healer's room.

"Hours. Do not pace outside the room. Go and-," the rest of her sentence was cut off there when she doubled over and groaned. He steadied her as she breathed deeply. Her face told him that she was in a great deal of pain. Once she could breathe normally they continued to the healer's room.

"You are a strong woman, my lady. You can do this," he told her.

"Thank you for the encouragement. We will speak again once our child is born," she answered him as they entered the healers room. He gave her once last look as the healer led Frige away to a bed. Eomer left the room. He found his wife's other children and told them what had happened. Neither Aelfric, Isabel, or Etheldred seemed concerned or worried and so he told himself there was no need to be concerned. Before the silence between them could become uncomfortable, Ebba turned to Frige's oldest son.

"Aelfric, you should show Eomer King what you've been learning with the spear. In the meantime I will read Isabel and Etheldred a story," Ebba suggested.

"Very well. Good night, Isabel, Etheldred, Ebba," Aelfric said. He left the room. Eomer quickly followed him. Eomer took a long moment to look at Frige's eldest son as they walked to the sparring ring. Aelfric had recently turned thirteen and he was beginning to look more like a young man. His muscles were more defined and his voice was lower then even a year ago. Eomer suspected he would need to start shaving his face soon. He had grown a few inches and he seemed comfortable with the added height. Eomer suspected that Aelfric would not grow to his height but he would be tall nonetheless. Mayhap he had inherited Cerdic's height, Eomer thought.

"Show me what you have learned about spear throwing," Eomer requested of Aelfric once they had set up targets and had each taken a spear. Aelfric nodded then demonstrated a throw. His spear hit the edge of the target.

"Watch my throw," Eomer said. He threw the spear at the target which landed in the centre.

"Can you show me how to do that?" asked Aelfric. Eomer nodded then adjusted Aelfric's stance and his hand on the spear.

"Throw from your shoulders and use your other arm to balance yourself," he advised Aelfric. The young man did as he was told. This time his spear hit closer to the centre of the target. They continued spear throwing for some time. Aelfric turned to Eomer.

"I know I will lose but can you show me how to fight better with a sword?" he asked.

"You are not too tired?" wondered Eomer.

"No. Besides, it will be hours before mother gives birth," Aelfric said.

"How do you know that?" Eomer wondered as they put away their spears and picked up wooden practice swords. He would not dare to use steel with anyone who could not defend themselves as well as he could, thought Eomer.

"I met Etheldred soon after she was born and mother told me it took four hours for her to be born." Aelfric explained.

Eomer merely nodded and then slid into a defensive stance. Aelfric attacked first. The young man had good footwork and very good coordination though his blows lacked strength. That would come with time, Eomer knew. He won easily then showed Aelfric how he had disarmed him. They didn't talk apart from Eomer giving him instructions which Aelfric then tried to follow. Aelfric proved to be determined and listened well to what he had to say. Eomer knew he would never be the boy's father but mayhap he should spend more time with Aelfric, he thought. He had the benefit of having Theodred as a companion after his father Eomund had died but Aelfric lacked such a figure in his life. It was clear to Eomer that King Bard cared deeply for Frige's children but he was in Dale and could do little about their upbringing. Eomer had very little understanding of how to care for Isabel or Etheldred but training a young man to fight was a subject he knew a great deal more about. He could also spend some time riding with Aelfric. He may not become a Rider but that did not mean Aelfric should not learn how to ride a horse with skill.

"Enough. I am tired. Thank you for the lesson," said Aelfric some time later.

"If you wish to fight again, I would welcome it. Would you be free to go riding some time next week?" he asked as they left the sparring ring.

"Why?" wondered Aelfric as they walked back to Aelfric's room.

"I would like to spend more time with you," Eomer explained.

"Are you not busy being king?" wondered Aelfric.

"My duties do keep me busy but not enough to spend time with you," Eomer told him.

"May I speak freely?" asked Aelfric. Eomer nodded.

"Why have you chosen to further our acquaintance now?"

"Because I wished to give you guidance if you needed it. There are few young men of your own years in Medusled."

"So your effort has naught to do with increasing my mother's opinion of you?" he questioned. Eomer was somewhat surprised at the question. Young he may be, but Aelfric was quite perceptive, he thought.

"I care a great deal for your mother but I am well aware that I will never be your father. If you can overlook that fact, we may get along readily," Eomer answered.

"I will consider your offer, Eomer King. Good night," Aelfric concluded.

Before Eomer could reply, Aelfric had entered his room and shut the door on Eomer who stood out in the corridor. He sighed. It would take longer then he had first realized to get to know Aelfric, he thought. But he thought he would make the effort nonetheless regardless of Frige's opinion on the matter. For now, Eomer walked back to their bedchamber. He got dressed for sleep but found he could not fall asleep.

It was the middle of the night when Eomer was disturbed by a knock on the door. He quickly put on a robe over his nightshirt and then answered the door. The tired face of Ebba met him.

"What news?" he demanded of her.

"The queen has borne you a son. Both she and the child are hale. Would you wish to meet them now or in the morn?" she replied.

"I will see them now. Though I will not stay long as I know my wife requires rest," Eomer told her. Ebba nodded and turned to leave. Eomer followed her to the healers room. He was soon left alone inside the room. Frige nursed the infant with her right breast and so it was a moment before she noticed his presence. Eomer slowly made his way to the bed and then looked down at his wife and son. His son had his blonde hair and chin and his mother's grey eyes and nose.

"What think you of the name Elfwine?" he quietly asked her. She switched their son to her left breast and waited until he had resumed nursing before she answered.

"That is a good name. Well met, Elfwine, son of Eomer," Frige declared as she looked down at him. Eomer felt tenderness as he watched his son eat his first meal.

"Some of the Eorlingas have called my reign blessed for the reason that we have been at peace after the Battle of Aldburg. But this child is another reason to rejoice," Eomer said softly as he stroked his son's head. He looked at her more closely.

"After he has eaten his fill, you should rest," he told Frige.

"I intend to. Do you wish to hold Elfwine while I do so?" Frige wondered. Eomer nodded.

"I hope you are well pleased by our son," she said. He nodded. Soon his wife was asleep and Elfwine was held in his arms. His infant son yawned and then fell asleep shortly after his mother. Eomer watched Elfwine for some time then gradually found himself falling asleep. Eomer settled more comfortably in the chair and allowed himself to join Frige and Elfwine in sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N:

Happy Easter to those who celebrate it.

Chapter Twenty

The afternoon light streamed into his room as Eomer looked out the window onto the landscape. It was now October. He had been in Gondor for one month. For the first two weeks of his time here, Eomer had been in Minas Tirith with King Elessar. Eomer had been gladdened to renew the Oath of Erol with King Elessar which had also included the formalization of certain land deeds between Gondor and Rohan. Eomer had also negotiated a contract with the other king so they could build and man a series of small garrisons along the border between Gondor and Rohan in order to facilitate improved communication, defence, and trade between their two kingdoms.

After he had said farewell to Elessar, Eomer had rode to Ithilen to stay with Prince Faramir, his sister, Eowyn, and his young nephew, Elboron, at their estate, Emyn Arnen. As he looked out onto the series of hills that surrounded Emyn Arnen, Eomer was reminded of his rides with Frige to the mountains that overlooked Edoras. They had not gone riding while she was with child and had only gone once after Elfwine's birth before he had departed for Gondor. He found he missed those times with her. Eomer also missed her presence at the table beside him at mealtimes in the hall, her advice during the King's Council, and her warmth beside him in their bedchamber.

A short time later, himself, Eowyn, two of the King's Riders, and two of Eowyn's guards rode through the yellow leafed trees of the hills around the estate. They were quiet until they came to the top of the largest hill. Eowyn stopped her mare and Eomer stopped Firefoot alongside her. She turned to look at him.

"What ails you, brother? It is unlike you to be so quiet or to request a ride with me in the middle of the day," Eowyn wondered.

"It does not concern you," he told her. She was his sister and he loved her, but Eomer was not certain if he wished to discuss the current state of his marriage with her.

"Please tell me," she insisted. He looked at her for a long moment then nodded.

"I miss my wife. There is much to keep me occupied in Gondor at present but I find I wish to be back in Meduseld instead," he admitted.

"Could it be that you have fallen in love with her?" she wondered.

"All I am certain of is that I would not wish to rule Rohan alongside any other woman," he answered.

"Does she love you?" Eowyn asked.

"While I know Frige cares for me, I know nothing further of her feelings," he admitted.

"Then why do you not write to her? You do not have to talk of your feelings but I am certain she would welcome tidings of your time in Gondor," Eowyn urged him.

"We have not exchanged letters since I left Edoras," Eomer told her.

"Why not?" she wondered.

"I do not think she cares to hear my tidings or my feelings," Eomer protested.

"You are the worst letter writer in Arda, Eomer. Will you talk to your wife about this subject when you return to Meduseld?" Eowyn asked him.

"Aye, I believe I must. On the subject of spouses, where is Prince Faramir this day?" wondered Eomer. He had not seen the man at the midday meal which was unusual. Eowyn sighed.

"Last night he received a report of a band of thirty orcs in North Ithilien. He assembled a group of men and rode out to kill them all this morn," Eowyn said. She turned her horse around and began to ride back to the estate. Eomer did the same.

"But why did he not tell me this? I would have gladly joined his men," Eomer replied.

"I know you would have. But I do not wish to see you hurt needlessly. Ithilien is Faramir's land to defend just as Rohan is yours," Eowyn told him.

"I understand," he told her. She smiled at him. They remained silent for the rest of the ride back to the estate.

Three days later, Eomer and two King's Riders left Emyn Arnen and rode to the Elven colony that Legolas had established in South Ithilien. The elven colony was named Eryn Aur. Prince Faramir had told Eomer that translated as Forest of Sunlight in the common tongue. Legolas, or more properly Lord Legolas as he now was, had told Eomer that he should ride the Harad road two days south from Emyn Arnen then turn east on the morn of the third day. Once he had crossed a steam, Eomer and the King's Riders would be in his lands and would receive an escort to his hall. Eomer followed the instructions that had been given to him. He and the King's Riders found a wide stream on the afternoon of their third day riding. They watered their horses and then crossed the steam which was swiftly flowing but fairly shallow. They had ridden not even a mile through a path that had been cleared in the trees when Firefoot became restless and tossed his head about.

"What is it?" wondered Eomer. A moment later he had his answer. A black haired female elf suddenly stepped into the path in front of him while two blond haired elven men stopped behind the King's Riders who rode behind him. All three elves had bows in their hands and quivers on their backs. Eomer reined in Firefoot to stop.

"State your name and business in Eryn Aur," declared the black haired female elf.

"I am Eomer, King of Rohan and these men are my guard. I am expected by Lord Legolas," Eomer declared. She took a long moment to look over them all.

"Follow me," she declared then turned and began to walk quickly down the path. Eomer and his guards did so. The morning sun hit the leaves of the trees which created patterns of sunlight on the forest floor. Once he saw that, Eomer began to understand why this forest had been named by how it looked in sunlight. He knew orcs had ravaged these lands and so he was impressed by how hard the elves here must have worked to restore these forests in the four years since the war had ended. They rode for another two miles before the forest path gave way to a large clearing. There was a wooden building to the right and a slightly larger wooden building beside it. But those were clearly not the hall that Legolas had mentioned. The hall in the centre of the clearing had large steps which led from the ground up to a massive wooden platform that was built among the trees. The wooden walls and roof of the platform still had the tree bark on. There were thick wooden doors at the front of the hall. He could see smaller wooden homes with walkways between them besides and behind the hall that were also set into the trees.

"Welcome to the hall of Eryn Aur. Dismount and your horses will be seen to. I will escort you to Lord Legolas," she told them. Given how skilled elves were with a bow, Eomer didn't feel he could take umbrage at being ordered around by the guard. So he dismounted from Firefoot as did the King's Riders from their own horses. Three elves took the horses and gently led them away to the larger building on the right. To his surprise, Firefoot did not protest at being handled by someone else as he oft did. Mayhap it had something to do with what the elf was speaking to the horse in his own tongue as he led the stallion inside the stables.

"Come," the black haired elf told them. Eomer and his King's Riders followed her to the large platform. The guard who stood at the entrance took a long look at all of them then stepped aside from the doors. The guard opened the doors and then walked inside. Most of the area was open but there were certain portions of the hall which had been converted into rooms. Light shone from white globes that were attached to the ceiling. There was a modest brown wooden chair near the centre of the hall which was carved with painted green leaves on the back and arms. Legolas sat at a table to the right of the chair beside a female brown haired elf as they looked down at several scrolls on the table. They were talking quietly but upon Eomer and the King's Riders entering the hall, Legolas looked up and rose from the table.

"Well met, Eomer King. Welcome to Eryn Aur. Enariel, we will finish this discussion later. Captain, please escort these King's Riders to their accommodation in the guard house. Unless you would prefer them to sleep in the same room as yourself?" Legolas said. The brown haired elf nodded to Legolas, took the scrolls, then rapidly walked away.

"Well met, Lord Legolas. I believe my men would feel more comfortable in the guard house than in this hall," Eomer replied.

"I suspected as much," Legolas replied.

"Are you certain we can leave you alone, Eomer King?" asked the King's Rider on the right. Eomer looked at him more closely and recognized him as Hann.

"I will be well. Go and rest. I will call you when I need you," he told them. The two men exchanged a look but did follow the black haired elf out of the hall. He and Legolas were now left alone in the hall.

"What did Gimli say when he saw this place?" asked Eomer as he looked around the hall.

"That this colony reminded him of a smaller and less ornate Lothlorien," Legolas replied.

"You have visited that realm?" wondered Eomer.

"Aye. Speaking of Gimli, how is he enjoying being the Lord of the Glittering Caves?" wondered Legolas.

"I believe that title suits Gimli well. Several of the dwarves of the settlement maintain Helm's Deep and we have a productive trading contract with them. Lord Gimli visited us in Meduseld at the feast to celebrate the birth of Elfwine," Eomer told him. There was a moment of silence between the two of them before Eomer spoke again.

"How many elves reside in this colony?" wondered Eomer.

"Nearly two hundred elves from Mirkwood followed me here and have helped to restore the forests of South Ithilien. Though I suspect you wonder how long this colony will endure as most elves have now sailed to the Undying Lands," Legolas answered.

"Aye. Will you sail to the Undying Lands yourself?" Eomer asked.

"Aye, I will sail to the Undying Lands once King Elessar has died. If Gimli still lives at that time, I will invite him also," Legolas replied.

"By that time I will be nothing but a memory and Rohan will be ruled by my son Elfwine or mayhap even his son given the long life of the Dunedain," Eomer answered.

"Time will tell all. But for now the future of Rohan is a hopeful one," Legolas said.

"Indeed," Eomer agreed. Legolas nodded then asked Eomer if he would wish for a tour of Eryn Aur. Eomer agreed. Legolas led him around the hall and then outside to the various homes that had been built into the trees. The colony was certainly unique to his eyes, Eomer thought.

A week later, Eomer left Eryn Aur and rode to Dol Amroth to spend some time with Prince Imrahil. They had met during the war and had become good friends afterwards. Before now, Eomer had never been to the sea. As he rode into the city of Dol Amroth he found the streets to be bustling with many different people. The sea itself seemed vast but changeable and the scent of the salt water was everywhere present. Prince Imrahil greeted him warmly and Eomer gladly accepted a tour of his palace which was built of white stone and set near the edge of cliffs that ended in the sea.

"How does your kin fare, Prince Imrahil?" asked Eomer.

"They are all hale, Eomer King. As you know, I am oft in Minas Tirith as one of King Elessar's councillors. That leaves the business of the administration of Dol Amroth largely to Prince Elphir. Prince Erchirion acts as an ambassador for Dol Amroth on my behalf so he is seldom in the palace. Prince Amrothos is very popular with the ladies of Gondor but he has not yet met the one woman that he wishes to wed. Princess Lothiriel is very content as the Lady of Pelargir. She and the Lord of Pelargir are expecting their first child in two months, who will become my third grandchild," Prince Imrahil told him.

"How did the two of them meet?" wondered Eomer.

"Lothiriel and Randel met during a ball in Minas Tirith a year after the war ended. Randel had inherited the tile of the Lord of Pelargir after his father died in the siege of that city by the Corsairs shortly before the Battle of Pelennor Fields. After the war was won, Lord Randel was given charge not only of the administration of the city of Pelargir, but was also charged with rebuilding the naval fleet of Gondor which is stationed there. When Lord Randel asked me if he could court Lothiriel, I allowed it provided that it proved to be a long courtship. I wished to ensure the two of them would suit each other well. So they did not wed until a year after they had first met. What of your kin? How do they fare?" Prince Imrahil explained.

"They are all hale. I am gladdened to have a heir to the throne of Rohan as is Queen Frige. Prince Faramir and the Lady of Ithilien are gladdened to have a heir to Emyn Arnen," Eomer replied. Prince Imrahil nodded and then asked him a question about his impressions of Dol Amroth.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N:  
This is the last chapter of Duty and Desire. Thank you for reading and a special thanks to all who have left reviews or have decided to follow or favourite this story.

Chapter Twenty One

When Eomer returned to Edoras, it was early November so the air was cold and the ground was covered with frost. Frige wore a blue wool dress and her grey fur lined cloak as she stood outside Meduseld and waited for him to approach her.

"Well met, Eomer King. I bid you welcome to Meduseld. Please take a drink from this cup as a sign of the hospitality of this hall," Frige greeted him. He nodded and drank the welcoming cup.

"Greetings, my queen. How fares Rohan in my absence?" Eomer asked.

"There was a sickness in one of the horse herds in the Eastfold and a sighting of a warg pack close to a village near the White Mountains while you were in Gondor. Both situations have been resolved. The councillors will tell you more on the morrow," she answered. She turned and went inside Meduseld. Eomer followed her.

"I have told the kitchens of your arrival so they have food and drink prepared for you and your men. If you will excuse me I wished to spend some time with Freya tonight. My other duties have meant that I have not ridden much of late," Frige concluded as they entered the hall. Before he could respond Frige had walked out of the hall. Eomer sat down at a table and eat a late meal with his men.

When Frige returned later to their bedchamber, Eomer was already dressed for bed and had ensured the fire was burning brightly in the heath. Once Frige had removed her cloak, Eomer walked up behind her and placed both his arms around her waist. He leaned in and kissed her cold cheek. She stiffened and then removed his arms a moment later as she walked to the wardrobe.

"Elfwine has been ill these past three days and I got very little sleep thinking of him with the healers. Thankfully he has now fully recovered and is sleeping in our bedchamber once more," Frige told him. Eomer took another look at Elfwine in his cradle when he heard that but his son seemed normal to him.

"I am glad to hear that Elfwine is now hale. I have missed you greatly," Eomer told her as Frige got into their bed. She placed a hand on his arm.

"I have missed you as well. Now get some rest," she told him as she lay down facing him.

"As you wish," he replied. He was quite tired and needed to sleep, Eomer thought. Mayhap a private discussion with Frige could wait until the next day, was his final thought before he fell asleep.

At the evening meal on the morrow Eomer turned to Frige as they finished their meal in the hall.

"May I talk with you privately this evening, my lady?" he asked her.

"If you wish. But first I had promised to read Isabel a story about the wife of Eorl, the first King of Rohan," Frige told him.

"May I join you? I have not heard that story since I was a child," Eomer said.

She nodded and then headed to Isabel's room. Ebba and Etheldred were also present though Aelfric was not. They got comfortable in their chairs close to the fireplace and then Frige began to read. While Ebba, Isabel, and Etheldred paid attention to the story, Eomer found his attention was centred on Frige. As he watched Frige read, Eomer realized that there was no other woman he wanted in his bed, as the mother of his children, or to rule the Eorlingas alongside him. But was she still clinging to the memory of her love with Cerdic? Had she accepted him fully into her heart rather then just their bedchamber? Once they had both wished their children good night, they walked to their bedchamber with Elfwine. Eomer entered first and then closed the door behind Frige as she settled Elfwine down in the cradle. Elfwine was sleeping at the moment so Frige's movements were quiet as she placed a blanket over his body.

"What did you wish to talk to talk to me about?" Frige asked as she turned to face him a moment later.

"I wanted to know what I am to you," Eomer insisted.

"You are my husband and the father of two of my children," she stated.

"But what of your feelings for me? Have your feelings toward me changed since we were wed?" Eomer had to know.

"I will tell you if I may speak more plainly," Frige replied.

"Please do so," Eomer requested as he walked closer to her.

"For some time after our marriage, I thought it was unfaithful to Cerdic's memory to be happy with another man. It was not until the birth of our son when I saw your expression as you held Elfwine for the first time that I felt we could be content as a family together and that my late husband would have wanted that. I am certain of your duty towards the Eorlingas, your skill on the battlefield, your kindness, and that we desire each other in bed. But of your heart in regards to me I know not. You ride away to perform your duties as king but do not tell me of any tidings until you return to Medusled," she explained. Eomer took a deep breath before he answered.

"I am comfortable with the command of men, killing in battle, or riding even when exhausted. But I am not skilled when it comes to expressing my feelings or writing letters. If I had known you wished to hear from me then I would have written to you. I have never told you but I wish you to stay by my side for the rest of our days," he told her firmly.

"Why?" Frige asked.

"The Eorlingas need you as do I. We married out of necessity but I have come to love you," Eomer admitted to Frige as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I also love you," Frige stated softly as she looked up at him and placed her hands on his chest. Eomer pulled Frige closer and kissed her. Soon the kiss took on a life of its own which made Eomer forget about everything else except the woman in his arms. Their clothes were hastily removed and they sank to the bed as their focus narrowed to each other. Sometime later, Elfwine gave a loud cry. Frige pulled herself away from him, rose from the bed, and put on a robe before she walked over to the cradle and lifted their son into her arms.

"I know what you need," Frige said quietly a moment later. She lay Elfwine down on the small chest at the foot of their bed and quickly changed the soiled cloth between his legs for a clean one then settled him back into the cradle. She pulled up the blanket around his small body and then watched as he swiftly fell back asleep.

"Come back to bed," Eomer told her. Frige nodded and settled alongside him in their bed. As Eomer drew the blankets up around them he reflected on the fact that when he had first been crowned king, Medusled had felt more like a hall than a home to him. But as he grew closer to Frige and they had children of their own that had changed. Content in that knowledge, Eomer fell asleep alongside his wife.


End file.
